Eclipsed Moon
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry temporary weakens Voldemort and leave to live a normal life for a while promising to come back home. However he regrets it when he falls in love while hes away. Harry's power of reading minds is unlike anything any the world has ever seen. He went to the quiet normal town of Forks, harry really should have known better than to think he could have a 'normal' experience. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he packed his things up and got off the plane, the guilt he felt leaving the way he did hurt. He had no choice he just wanted to live a little before he died, he knew he wouldn't survive his battle with Voldemort if he did Dumbledore would kill him he was sure of it. His ability of reading minds was astonishing he could read minds of anyone he focused on without even knowing them. What he read in Dumbledore's mind had chilled him to the bone. He knew everyone he thought about deepest desires it was as if he was a human mirror of Erised.

He had left a letter to everyone he cared about, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Tonks. Of course he left a letter for Dumbledore too. Which his latest battle with Voldemort he had caused Voldemort a lot of damage - the evil man was currently unable to use magic which meant he couldn't hurt anyone for at least six months.

Harry promised to go home at the first sign that Voldemort was active again. Harry was surprised that his best friends understood, he hadn't been sure if they would. Dumbledore was furious of course that his pawn would leave; he was already trying to figure out where he was. The spells on his things were already removed so Dumbledore couldn't track him even if he wanted too. Remus was worried about him, just in case anything happened.

He didn't have to worry about standing waiting on his luggage coming off the conveyor belt as he had it shrunk in his pocket. He quickly went out and hailed a cab and told the man where to go. It wasn't long before he was on his way - the rain prattling on the taxi as they drove. Reminding Harry of home, Hogwarts the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen in his life.

He had enrolled himself in Forks high school he just wanted a normal experience. It was just a shame he couldn't bring his friends with him, he couldn't ask that of them. Ron knew nothing about the Muggle world and Hermione didn't want to be in the Muggle world she loved the Wizarding world too much.

"We are here" said the Taxi driver.

"Thank you" said Harry softly. The man told him the total and Harry handed over the amount and told him to keep the 13 Dollars change. Grinning softly he got out and shut the door; the Taxi took off looking for another fare they worked on commission and tips after all.

Harry settled into his new temporary home, it was done in beautiful cream colours. So if someone wanted to paint it or do it another colour it wasn't going to be a chore. Harry had bought the home though Gringotts - the only being who knew where he was is Griphook. Griphook was making sure everything was extremely confidential and that no one could get into his vaults again. He had been surprised when he realized that Dumbledore had taken a lot of Potter artefacts from his vaults. Books, his cloak, his pensive which Dumbledore used constantly. He hadn't taken money though surprisingly, Harry had expected that when he found out Dumbledore had taken things from his vaults.

If he survived he would demand them taken back, if not he had instructed Griphook to make sure Dumbledore paid anything and everything back that he had taken. He had already written his will out, he would make sure his friends and everyone he loved would be safe and happy after he was gone. He just wished he was going to be around to see Molly's face when he gave her Potter manor. She deserved it, she was the most selfless woman he had ever met…and he knew she loved him like a son. She was just afraid to admit it out loud just in case someone took it the wrong way. Molly had nothing but a deep sense of respect for Harry's mother Lily Evans-Potter. Molly would have done the same as Lily had the situation been reversed - Molly Weasley lived and breathed for her children and Arthur. There wasn't a mean bone in her body, not even a mean thought in her mind, all she wanted was a grandchild from one of her children. That was as selfish she was being, and Harry had adored her for it.

On Harry's sixteenth birthday he had woken up on midnight screaming in pain. Suddenly as it started it stopped, ever since then he had been able to hear everyone's thoughts. He didn't tell anyone, he had planned on telling Dumbledore…until he got wind of his thoughts.

His mind reading abilities was unlike anything the world had ever seen before.

It was only three months into his school year when Voldemort tried to kidnap Hermione…to torture him…to bad Harry knew what he was thinking he had used the meanest spell he knew. Only Ron's spell had joined his and hit Voldemort together with astonishing side affects - he couldn't use magic.

That was when Harry decided to flee - his friends would be safe he knew they would. Voldemort couldn't attack nor call his followers. He was entitled to being selfish for once in his life. He would go back though he promised himself; he would finish his 'Duty' to the wizarding world.

He settled down in the master bedroom, which had a balcony and it looked beautiful. He watched the night sky for half an hour and whispered into it 'See you soon Hedwig' before settling in. He started Forks high school tomorrow morning and he couldn't wait - a slice of normal that the Dursley's had tried so hard to be.

He had emancipation papers so he was legal to be here, officially an adult in his own right. He knew most adults wouldn't be happy with that, as officially being an adult here was at the age of twenty one. He had his papers and wasn't there to impress adults he was here to be happy, not be stared at…or thought of in disgusting ways. He was just Harry Potter emancipated Orphan here and that's how it was going to be.

Harry's magically created alarm woke him up; he had only gotten five hours sleep. Sighing softly, he stretched lazily in his new comfortable bed for five minutes before getting up. He had a quick shower, grabbing his supplies from his trunk. He had nothing to eat but plenty of American Dollars on him for anything he needed. He would need to go shopping before he got home tonight or he would be starving to death. Which wouldn't be hard for him to do, he had been shopping and cooking for the Dursley's since he was old enough to.

Grabbing his jacket, scarf, hat, gloves, backpack and umbrella he locked his house up and begun his trek towards school. Asking a few people he saw walking dogs for directions, which they happily gave him. When they began pestering him with questions after all they had never seen him before he made his excuses and left.

When he got his first look of school he was disappointed to see it looked like a bunch of mismatched houses. Then again next to Hogwarts everything was going to be a let down. His spirits high he walked in, making his way towards the office he noticed that cars were parked and no one was outside - he was obviously late.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter how late am I?" asked Harry looking slightly embarrassed.

"The bell has just gone three minutes ago no worries, here is a map of the school and a sheet you must have the teachers sign and give back to me at the end of school" said Mrs Stanley.

"Of course thank you" said Harry taking them before looking at his timetable and map to find his first class before he went out. Shaking his umbrella of any wet droplets he stuck it in his bag along with everything else. His first class was English lit.

"Sorry I'm so late my names Harry Potter I have this class" said Harry handing over the slip of paper. He was grateful when the teacher didn't say anything, just signed the paper and assigned him a seat. He ignored all the curious stares he was getting and got on with his work.

* * *

Yep another one ... will bella be in this one? will the Cullens arrive after him? or will they already be there? will he be able to read their minds? will edward be able to read his? and know he knew and what he is immediatly? will bella have a crush on harry instead of edward? will this be a edward/harry story? R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 2

Harry was surprised at how fast the two classes he had went. He completely ignored the looks he was getting from everyone and got into his work. His bag already had a few things in it, book requests and other things. He hadn't brought any paper he had been under the assumption they gave out work books. He now realized they only did that in certain classes others preferred you have a folder, which you could take home and learn the subjects from there. So that was another thing on his very long list of things he had to buy. He wondered how he was going to get it all home, without drawing suspicion on himself feather light charm? Groaning he decided to think on it later and get on with his work.

Some of the work he had no idea about, he wrote the work he didn't understand in the margin. He would have to look it up when he got the chance there was no way he was going to stop the teacher and ask! That would be humiliating and people would think him stupid. Harry had avoided listening to people as much as he could, but eventually his gift won out and he listened to everyone's thoughts on him and found out about the subjects he didn't understand.

"Hey you're Harry aren't you? The new boy?" asked Jessica Stanley.

"Obviously" muttered a shy looking black haired girl from where she was sitting.

Harry laughed uproariously; everyone in this school underestimated this girl. They thought she was shy, a bookworm and only cared about school. Harry knew that this wasn't true; if it came to it she could and would defend herself and those she cared about. She was more sarcastic than anyone realized, although most of it was said in her head.

"Have you seen me here before?" asked Harry softly. He could hear Angela muffling her laughter already.

"No" said Jessica obviously confused.

"Then I must be the new boy correct?" stated Harry.

"Well yes" said Jessica looking at Harry in curiosity.

"Then I'm Harry yes" he replied.

"I know" said Jessica.

"Well done you figured it all out on your own" said Harry shaking his head and walking away.

"I'm Angela, how are you feeling?" asked Angela softly, and she truly meant it unlike anyone else who had asked him today.

"So far so good" smiled Harry. He hadn't wanted to make friends because he knew he would be leaving them again in six or seven months. Unless he killed Voldemort and went back here … Dumbledore wouldn't be able to kill him then. Grinning softly, so that was decided oh he knew Dumbledore wouldn't give up he would look for him until the day he died but he would always be one step ahead of them.

"Oh that's nice" smiled Angela "Are you having something to eat?" Harry heard her thinking he was too skinny, much like one of her friends. Harry couldn't help but think that it was hard to find people who genuinely worried about you. He only knew of a few people who cared that way about him, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Molly and Ginny. He knew Ginny's feelings were not platonic but he hoped she got the hint soon enough without them falling out. Maybe Neville would make a move and say something to her; oh he knew Neville adored Ginny.

"You know what I think I just might" said Harry he had yet to have anything to eat since the plane ride.

"Come on then hopefully we will get an empty table" said Angela walking him towards the lunch room.

They joined the queue for food, Harry found this greatly amusing, he hadn't done this since primary school. Hogwarts students were able to sit down as the food was magically summoned from the Kitchen by the house elves. Picking what he saw that he liked, he was greatly disappointed that there wasn't much of a desert. Grabbing a cookie and a cold drink of juice he didn't recognize (which wasn't hard he didn't recognize much here). Paying for it he sat down with Angela who was wondering what to say to him without driving him away. And also wondering if he was a gossip, who would want to hear all the rumours about the students. She didn't like those kinds of people but put up with Stanley because she liked Mike and Eric.

"So were you born here?" asked Harry softly.

"Yeah" grinned Angela.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" asked Harry noticing she thought about them a lot.

"A little brother and sister, twins they are two" beamed Angela ecstatically.

"Aww that's nice" said Harry softly.

"What about you?" asked Angela.

"My parents died when I was one no brothers and sister" said Harry.

Angela gasped in shock "I'm so sorry" moaned Angela looking horrified. Her mind was running a mile a minute with guilt at asking such an innocent question.

"Its fine it happened a long time ago" said Harry softly; he wasn't used to people asking him those questions. He was so used to people already knowing, in the Muggle world his aunt and uncle made sure everyone knew Harry's parents were drunks who died in a car crash. They had taken Harry in on the goodness of their hearts. He didn't need to say anything in the Wizarding world obviously as people everywhere knew who he was and what had happened.

She still felt guilty though, suddenly he noticed five extremely gorgeous people coming in. There was no way they were human, they looked like Veela's only they didn't have the magical pull to it.

Their eyes were strange though, every single one of them had strange eyes. Suddenly their secrets and thoughts came pouring towards him. They were Vampire's vegetarian vampires at that. The blonde one Rosalie wanted a child more than anything else in the world. The blonde haired male Jasper wanted more control he hated how weak he was compared to the others. The black haired woman Alice Cullen wanted to know where she came from and who she was. Emmett was actually rather selfless he wanted to please Rosalie and give her hearts most desire - a child. The lone one Edward Cullen wanted a mate, someone to love after being alone so long in this world. He knew their father Carlisle worked in a hospital helping people and Esme loved painting and architecture.

Suddenly he had five furious looking vampires watching him, they knew he knew. Edward Cullen could read minds it seems, well there was nothing he could do about that.

'_I mean you no harm Edward Cullen or you're family you better tell Jasper to quit thinking what he is thinking. I am not a harmless human I could kill him within minutes' hissed Harry knowing very well what they were thinking. _

'_How do you know?' demanded Edward looking fearful. _

'_That does not matter just know I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me' said Harry calming himself down. _

"Jasper you have to stop thinking like that, he knows what you are thinking and he will attack you if you don't stop…he's not human" muttered Edward.

"What does he know?" asked Rosalie furiously.

"Everything…his mind reading abilities are nothing like mine…we don't even have to think yet he knows everything…he can even read Bella Swan's mind" muttered Edward shocked.

"I'm out of here" said Rosalie leaving though the side door her brother reading her mind she could handle but not a boy she didn't even know. The others all felt the same way and quickly followed Rosalie's lead…not that it would help Harry could read their mind with just thinking about them. He saw Edward giving him a shocked curious fearful look before he followed his families lead.

Suddenly the lunch hall was filled with curious whispers as to why the Cullen's had left so abruptly. Even Angela seemed curious but not overly so like some of the others.

"I wonder why the Cullen's left so abruptly" said Jessica sitting down at their table. Harry couldn't help but think that was particularly rude of her to do that. Angela was cursing Jessica in her head in manner of languages; Harry had to stop himself laughing.

"Who cares?" asked Angela.

Jessica looked shocked before looking at Harry as if she expected him to start asking who the Cullen's were.

"What?" asked Harry quite rudely he hated Rumour mongrels more than anything else in the world.

"Aren't you curious about the Cullen's?" asked Jessica saying exactly what she was thinking for once.

"Why would I be?" frowned Harry? When he already knew everything there was to know about them.

Jessica just sat there mouth agape completely stunned.

"The bell is about to ring what class do you have next?" asked Angela completely ignoring Jessica.

"Biology" said Harry.

"Me too come on then let's get a decent seat" said Angela getting up having a feeling Harry wanted away from Jessica Stanley and she was right of course.

* * *

Harry knows about the Cullens...but the Cullens dont know what he is! will Carlisle and the others confont him? or will Jasper try something stupid thinking he was protecting Alice? and Alice stop it? or will they get a taste of what happens when you piss of Harry Potter? They can each read the others thoughts...but Harry's powers are much more complexed than that! will I make Angela a squib? or a witch whos parents didnt let her attend magic school? or will she just be extremly smart and already know what the cullens are? and able to hide it from the Cullens? R&R plz tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 3

"What is wrong with everyone?" asked Carlisle coming in thinking 'This better be important I've just had to cancel Mrs. Winthrop's operation'.

"Someone at school knows!" shrieked Rosalie angrily she was so fed up at moving.

"How is that possible?" soothed Esme confused knowing they were always very careful.

"He can read mines…but its nothing like mine or Aro's its unbelievable. I need to be in the same distance as them to hear them; Aro needs to touch them this kid didn't need anything it's like my gift magnified…" Edward tried to explain but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"What did you hear from his mind?" frowned Carlisle unable to believe what he was hearing. Some human with an ability that put Aro and Edward to shame? Well he was going to be hunted by Aro if he got a hint of who he was and what he could do.

"He knows Rosalie wants a child more than anything in this world, he knows Alice wants to find out who she is and where she comes from…knows…I" Edward trailed off then finished in a whisper "Knows I want a mate more than anything else".

"So he's some sort of mind reader and soul searcher? To find out what it is exactly what they want?" asked Carlisle shocked.

"Something like that but so much more…the kid is able to read the mind of anyone he wishes….like if he wanted to read mine…he would be able to in a flash he doesn't need touch or distance…he's unique!" said Edward…he had never met anyone with a gift similar to his own. He wondered if the boy hated it as much as he did sometimes…but would never get rid of it knowing how safe it kept you're family.

"So were you able to read his mind or just what he was receiving?" asked Carlisle.

"Does that matter?" snapped Rosalie angrily "We are going to have to move aren't we!" she didn't want to stay here, knowing that the boy knew her deepest most secret wish she never let on about was scary. In fact she didn't know why she was protesting too much because it was apparent she wanted to move. Anywhere away from the green eyed, long black haired teenager.

"Did you see any of this Alice?" asked Carlisle softly.

"I didn't even know someone new was coming" admitted Alice.

"Can you see his future?" asked Edward.

"Bit's of it, most of its' undecided nothing concrete" sighed Alice feeling an utter failure.

"So he might not even be staying himself?" asked Carlisle.

"Maybe I don't know for sure…maybe he's just very indecisive" said Alice feeling better as Jasper manipulated her negative emotions into positive ones.

"Do we dispose of him… he knows" said Jasper.

"Don't you remember what he just said to you? He's not human he is not a measly human for you to take out…and stop with this bloody killing business! We aren't at war anymore Jasper!" snarled Edward. He above everyone else realized the direness of the situation.

Jasper flinched back as if he had been struck; his only concern had been for the family. He knew his mind sometimes got carried away from him and it wasn't his fault Edward could hear his thoughts. However, Edward should have known him better - he wouldn't really act on them without probable cause.

"Edward" gasped Alice feeling and looking hurt at Edward's words towards her mate.

"I'm sorry Jasper it's just you didn't hear what he said…we cannot mess with him" sighed Edward feeling guilty. The guilt got worse as he heard Jasper's thoughts. It was true, he should be used to Jasper's over protective ways and should have realised he wouldn't act on them.

"Its fine" sighed Jasper the situation was obviously getting to them all.

"Who is this boy then?" asked Esme softly.

"His name is Harry Potter he recently came from the United Kingdom all we know is that he's not human" said Edward.

"Maybe Jasper is right we should deal with him" said Emmett softly.

"Just because you're bored and want a fight?" argued Edward.

"He knows what we are he is a danger to us all" said Emmett angrily.

"That may be true but when people start guessing we leave we do not kill them!" said Edward.

"Edward calm down…Emmett what Edward says is true we do leave when it comes to it if people get too close to discovering what we are" said Carlisle softly.

"However, he did say he wouldn't harm us if we didn't harm him…he isn't human so I think we might be safe" said Edward. Plus he wanted to get to know the teen; he wanted to know more about his gift. It would be nice having someone outside the family to speak to about him gift and how he felt about it.

"You are clouded by curiosity!" said Jasper.

"I am curious about him…I want to know what he is and how he has such a powerful gift yet he isn't a vampire" said Edward nodding his head admitting it.

"That's not true though I had my gift before I was a vampire I don't know how I know I just do" admitted Alice.

"Perhaps we can speak to the child…get to know him and let him know we wish him no harm" said Carlisle he couldn't help but be curious himself.

"And if the Volturi find out?" asked Rosalie calmly.

"It wasn't any fault of our own…he has a gift a very powerful one at that we cannot help it" said Carlisle shrugging his shoulders.

"You go meet him if you want but don't expect me to come" said Rosalie she didn't even want to be near him.

"I would never ask that of you if you are uncomfortable with it" said Carlisle softly.

"There is no point in going back to school…I will call them and make excuses" said Esme kindly. Her heart shape face showing nothing but motherly concern for all of her family.

"Thanks Esme" said Rosalie softly, smiling kindly she walked up the stairs into her bedroom. Her emotions were all over the place, and her mind felt like public property to be poked and prodded at. She wished Harry Potter hadn't set foot in Forks, she wished Edward didn't have such a gift. However, she knew better than to wish things away it didn't work like that. She had no idea in a few months time she would be regretting ever thinking such things.

-0

"What are you thinking about?" asked Angela softly, she and Harry were sitting together for Biology.

Harry laughed at the irony of the conversation before sobering quickly "Just wondering what my friends would be up to back in England" said Harry.

"Do you miss them?" asked Angela 'Obviously' she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Very much so" said Harry.

"Where are they?" asked Angela.

"Back at Hogwarts" said Harry thought really thinking about it. When he realized what he had said he groaned. There was no Hogwarts in the Muggle world Angela was smart she would probably look it up…she was the type of girl who liked to know everything.

'You're a Wizard? Wow I can't say anything here so are his friends…unless he's a squib…and his friends go to Hogwarts…I thought things were much stricter in the UK than anywhere else..' frowned Angela softly.

"You're a witch?" whispered Harry.

"Home schooled…the nearest school is too far away" whispered Angela barely speaking.

"I see" said Harry quite shocked.

"Don't look so shocked" said Angela grinning softly…she had someone to talk to about Hogwarts…wizarding schools and being a witch in general she hadn't known anyone other than her father that was a Wizard.

"What about you're siblings?" whispered Harry.

"No sign yet" whispered Angela right back.

"How is it you don't know who I am if you are a Witch…surely you have read History books?" whispered Harry.

"Who you are? Have you done something bad back home?" asked Angela curiously.

"No…no I did something when I was one year old and I'm known all over that world back home" whispered Harry.

"I see…well no not really I've never heard of you but I will be looking you up" grinned Angela.

"Do not tell anyone else please…I just want piece and quiet" begged Harry.

"It's none of my business why you are here…of course I wont say anything" whispered Angela.

"Do you know about the Cullen's?" asked Harry.

"Yes I've known since they came here" whispered Angela.

"Right put you're books away and get going to you're next class!" yelled the teacher. Angela and Harry quickly put their things away only to discover they didn't have the same class.

"I have to go…the paper needs signed" moaned Harry.

"I'll meet you outside after you're class" said Angela softly.

"Ok see you soon" said Harry sending her a wave before he took off to find his next class. After being in Hogwarts it was hard to get lost in such a small set of buildings.

Harry had to endure an hour and half of Jessica Stanley going on around herself in her mind and out loud. The thoughts the boys had regarding the girl made him want to gag. They obviously didn't have very good taste, and it wasn't just one or two it was the entire student body. He knew he had glares boring into his back because of the fact Jessica had sat next to him. Which hadn't been his choice at all but he couldn't exactly contradict the teacher.

Finally after what felt like five hours the bell rang he practically did an Edward Cullen and flew from the room. He had to wait on Angela though she came out last, and Harry was getting rather impatient.

"At last I thought you had decided to apparate home" sighed Harry when she finally approached him.

Angela snorted at him before laughing.

"Where are you going from here? Home?" asked Angela as they begun walking away from the crowds of Forks students.

"No I've got shopping to do" said Harry honestly.

"Do you want me to take you? I can get a lend of dad's car?" asked Angela, she had passed her test but her mum and dad couldn't afford a car for her yet.

"You could?" asked Harry looking relieved.

"Sure, I'm guessing you haven't passed you're test?" asked Angela as they walked along. It wasn't raining thankfully so the umbrella was safely tucked inside his bag as both teens walked in the same direction, Harry mostly just following Angela now.

"No I've not my cousin has though" said Harry softly.

"Is he a Muggle?" asked Angela.

"Yup" said Harry. Angela was greatly relieved at that it meant he wasn't prejudice.

* * *

Wooohooo another chapter finished! will one of the Cullen's upset Harry or will someone try and harm Angela one of the Normad Vampires? or just a normal rouge vampire? well there you have it Angela is a witch! hehe hope you like it! ive not had bella in it much...will she be dating Edward Cullen? will she already know? or just guessing too? R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 4

"Edward Cullen can read minds how is it that he hasn't realized you know?" asked Harry curiously, as they drove towards Port Angeles. Angela's father had been very kind and excited to meet another Wizard. He had exclaimed that he hadn't seen a Wizard since he left school. Harry had wanted to ask why he hadn't remained in the Wizarding world but didn't want to upset the man.

"I do not think about magic while I'm at school, I keep that part of my life separate" explained Angela.

"Oh" said Harry well that made sense…as soon as he said Hogwarts she knew he was a Wizard and hadn't been able to do anything but think about magic.

"How is it you know he's able to read minds?" asked Angela.

Harry wondered if he should tell her or not…but if he didn't and she found out all hell would break loose. Sighing softly he said "I can read minds too,"

"I see" said Angela calmly. Instead of being disgusted she was actually amused and awed at such a gift. She hadn't been aware that Wizards could read minds without spells.

"Why did you're dad leave the wizarding world?" asked Harry softly.

"My dad doesn't have much magic, he was barely accepted into school and cannot do hard spells he doesn't have enough to do them. He had already met my mum as well during the summers and decided to wanted to spend his life with her" explained Angela.

"Wow sounds like something from the movies" grinned Harry.

"It does, doesn't it!" laughed Angela.

"So how much magic do you have?" asked Harry delicately.

"More than my dad that's for sure" said Angela.

"Do you think your siblings will have magic too?" asked Harry, as they turned a corner into a shopping area.

"I hope so! But if not its nothing to be ashamed off I mean I wouldn't use magic if they can't" said Angela, Magic obviously wasn't a big part of her life.

"You must love them very much" said Harry, wondering if he would have loved any brothers and sisters he might have had as much as Angela did.

"I do" smiled Angela, it was just a shame there was such a big age gap between them. She would be an adult when they were at school still, and they wouldn't get to be really close. She had a feeling she would be more like an aunt to them than anything else.

"True" muttered Harry before he realized what he had done.

"Do not do that…let me say things before you answer!" said Angela sternly she meant what she said but she was also very understanding. It was amazing; he just wished he had met her ages ago. He could have done with someone like her in his life.

"Sorry" muttered Harry as Angela backed into a parking space.

"It's alright" laughed Angela softly. She could sympathise with him and understand what he was going though. Angela shuddered at the thought of hearing everyone's thoughts all the time…especially Jessica Stanley.

Harry laughed but said nothing; Angela knew what he was laughing about but just stepped out of the car. Waiting on Harry doing the same before she locked the doors and they made their way into the shopping centre.

"So how hard is it to pass the test?" asked Harry.

"Pretty easy if you take loads of lessons in a short space of time" said Angela.

"I think I might give it a go" said Harry thoughtfully.

"Well I'll give you a few driving lessons to start of if you like?" asked Angela kindly.

"That would be great Angela thanks" grinned Harry looking happier. He didn't know the first thing about cars which would look strange to an instructor. If Angela helped him get used to it at least he wouldn't look like a retard.

"Come on then what exactly are you here for anyway?" asked Angela.

"Food and some basic things for the house…an alarm clock for one and I want to get a computer and some work books for school I've not gone to normal school since I was ten years old" sighed Harry.

"Ah of course" said Angela nodding her head furiously looking deep in thought.

"I also need new clothes" said Harry looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Well we best get the food last don't want it defrosting on you" explained Angela.

They went into the electronics' shop first, Harry ended up buying quite a lot of things in there. More than he had intended on buying that was for sure, a laptop, Camera, Mobile Phone, DVD player, 40inch wide screen television, an alarm clock, I-Pod and an assortment of computer things. The Television and DVD player he asked them to keep until he went back in an hour or so.

"I'll need to buy music I don't have any" said Harry.

"I thought you went to Muggle school? Didn't you have anything then?" asked Angela confused.

"I didn't no," said Harry "I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin"

Harry didn't bother correcting her when she thought they hadn't been well off. He left her to her assumptions he wasn't going to tell anyone that his Aunt and Uncle had hated him. Which he knew they did with everything they were, which was pretty ironic as Petunia WISHED she was magic like her sister.

They went to another store which was filled with DVD's, Books, and Music of every kind. Harry took two or three of every genre there was, he didn't know what he liked so he would try everything out.

"Wow calm down! You still need to get the food" said Angela looked worried about the amount Harry was spending.

"My father was a pureblood the last of his line…I received a very big inheritance last year" explained Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry" gushed Angela she had just simply been worried he wouldn't leave enough money for himself to eat with.

"It's cool" grinned Harry, he was happier here than he had ever thought to be.

After that it wasn't long before they were in the food shop, taking two trolleys, one for their already bagged and bought stuff and one for the food. Harry browsed around the shop putting food into his trolley and an assortment of juice for the past six years he had been living on water at the Dursley's and pumpkin juice at Hogwarts. So he wasn't sure what he liked so he was going to make sure he tasted lots of them.

Taking the trolley's with them they went back the shop for his TV and DVD which wheeled out on a big trolley by an assistant. Thanking the man he gave him a tip before quickly putting a feather light charm on it and put it in also shrinking it down to pea size and then stuffing it in his pocket. He did the same with the DVD player the rest of the things were put into the 'trunk' of the car.

"Is that everything you wanted?" asked Angela.

"Pretty much thanks Angela I don't know how I would have managed this without your help" replied Harry looking very grateful.

"You are very welcome" beamed Angela getting into the car, Harry followed soon after and it wasn't long before Harry was giving her directions to his home.

"Wow this place looks gorgeous!" muttered Angela in awe.

"Thanks" grinned Harry, this was now his home and where he was coming back to after he defeated Voldemort.

He wasn't sure how long that would take; he hoped he wasn't gone longer than a year. It was going to be painful as he already loved this small town it was growing on him rapidly.

"I have to get going I'm late for my dinner…mum and dad are going out tonight to I'm babysitting" said Angela softly.

"Its fine I'll see you at school tomorrow" said Harry.

"Do you want a lift?" asked Angela as Harry got out of the car.

"I couldn't ask that of you, you have done enough" said Harry smiling softly.

"Well dad has to take me anyway" said Angela.

"It's fine honestly" said Harry.

"Ok then you know my number it's written down on the paper if you change your mind!" shouted Angela. As Harry took everything from the boot, thankfully he didn't have neighbours too near so no questions would be asked on how he could carry so much into his house at once.

"Will do as soon as I figure out how to work it!" laughed Harry he had never had a mobile phone before in his life.

"You will be fine!" said Angela exasperated.

"Bye Ang!" grinned Harry as he shut the boot and waved her away until all he could see was the car driving off into the distance.

"How can he manage all that into the house!" said Carlisle softly.

"No idea" said Edward.

"I know you are there you might as well come in" shouted Harry sounding very agitated. He didn't like people spying on him; it wasn't long before three vampires made themselves known. Jasper, Edward and who Harry knew to be Carlisle. If their thoughts were anything to go by they were horrified to have been caught snooping.

* * *

There we go! the confontation will begin! will something happen to angela as she drives home? or will it be after the Cullens confont him and be infront of all the cullens when he uses magic? will the werewolves be in this story? jacob and the others? will Angela be an imprintee? if so which wolf will she be going out with sooner or later? seth? jacob or Quill or embry? R&R plz enjoy! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 5

"Come in…that is if you can control yourselves around my familiars" said Harry sternly. If any of them so much as tried, the shit would hit the fan Harry would die to save the life of his familiars. Even if one of them was new - they were loyal to him so he would remain faithful to them.

"Familiars? As in animals?" asked Carlisle, impressed he had never heard of that term spoken in such a long time. When he was a small boy dogs and cats you had were called your familiars.

"Yes" said Harry coolly, he didn't seem to care that he had impressed the head of the coven.

"You do not have to worry we just fed" said Edward confidently. It was definitely unusual to be told not to attack animals when people knew they were vampires…it's usually themselves they were worried about.

"We shall see" said Harry opening his door for them inviting them in.

They were immediately assaulted by a black long haired German Shepherd. Animals usually stayed as far away from them as possible, needless to say the Cullen's were utterly gobsmacked. It didn't stop them stroking the beautiful dog, for once they could forgot they were deadly predator and enjoy an animal being unafraid of their very presence.

The three vampires looked around his very empty living room, all that was in the room was a couch and three matching seats, a table and a TV unit. The fireplace was actually really nice, clean and very much unused. It was a lovely house but nothing compared to what they were used to. Esme loved big extravagant houses which she usually designs herself.

"You have a very unusual familiar" commented Carlisle a small smile on his handsome face.

"Well they do say they complement their owners" smirked Harry amused.

"Indeed, how is he unafraid?" asked Carlisle his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's a magical animal" said Harry honestly.

"Magical?" frowned Jasper confused.

"I'm a Wizard" said Harry sighing softly; if he wanted any peace in this little town to have a normal year at the most then he was going to have to tell them. He didn't want them remaining suspicious of him and ending up watching him constantly.

Or worse still trying to kill him…he wouldn't want to die by Jasper's hands.

Edward coughed to hide his laugh as Harry thought that.

"If you are magical prove it" said Jasper suspiciously.

Harry sighed and transfigured a cardboard box into a goblet, then changed it back. Apparated to different parts of the living room instantaneously, before apparating directly behind Jasper a look of utter rage on his face.

"I'm sorry" muttered Jasper looking utterly ashamed of himself.

"Don't be" Harry gritted out though clenched teeth "It's what's kept you alive all these years" When Harry had turned the box into a goblet, Jasper immediately begun to figure out ways to kill Harry once again before he could help himself.

Jasper looked up at Harry surprised no one had ever understood him before, his adopted family tried but never truly understood his reasoning for thinking about everything so violently.

"Yes I understand more than you know" said Harry softly. His mind went over the times where he had thought of a million ways to get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Who is that man?" choked out Edward looking disgusted.

"His name is Lord Voldemort" said Harry sitting down on the couch, his familiar jumped up beside him and cuddled into him. Harry stroked his familiars back as he watched the Cullen's digest the news they had just received. He had known who exactly Edward had been talking about; no one else was nearly as disgusting as Voldemort.

"What and who is he?" asked Carlisle.

"He's an evil Wizard" said Harry with a careless shrug.

"He doesn't look like a Wizard…he looks like a vampire" said Edward if he had been human he would have shuddered in disgust and revulsion.

"He might as well be but thankfully he isn't immortal" said Harry, if he had been there wouldn't have been a chance of him being able to defeat the evil bastard and save his friends.

"You've been up against this man?" asked Edward looking surprised and very impressed.

"Heh. Um more times than I can count" said Harry.

"How long have you had that gift of yours?" asked Carlisle, sitting down seeing Harry was getting a bit weary of them standing around like statues. Edward and Jasper followed suit, waiting on Harry's reply patiently.

"Not very long, I woke up on the morning of my sixteenth birthday and I could hear everyone and know what they want more than anything else in the world" sighed Harry sadly.

"Why would that upset you so much?" asked Jasper "Why do you feel such betrayal?"

"Some people I though loved me didn't" said Harry woefully.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Carlisle his heart breaking for the teenager even him who didn't have a power knew how much it hurt the boy.

"Probably for the best though right? Sooner rather than later" said Harry trying to see the bright side and failing slightly.

"That's always the best spirit" smiled Carlisle grimly; he couldn't help but think that Esme would like him if he wasn't so sarcastic.

Harry snorted "I'm not always sarcastic…just defensive maybe" said Harry defensively.

"Why when you turned sixteen?" asked Edward curiously.

Harry sighed and got up, emptying the contents of the plastic bags onto his couch. Picking them up and unshrinking them, he took his new TV out of its box and used the "Repario" spell to get the stand on before floating it over to the TV unit. Plugging it in before turning to face the three frowning Cullen's they were under the impression Harry didn't want to speak to them anymore.

"Sixteen or seventeen is an important age in the wizarding world" replied Harry remembering the time Griphook had told him. Until then he had been completely in the dark about the entire thing.

The three Cullen's practically thought 'why' in their heads but didn't speak it out loud. They didn't want to push the teen into talking about something if he didn't want to.

"It's the age of maturity; sixteen or seventeen is when you get more magic. It's when you are obviously mature enough and when your body can handle more. It's not very often it happens when they are sixteen only if you are extremely powerful, there is only eight people in history it's happened to, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and hem…me" finished Harry.

"Do they normally have such strange names?" asked Jasper with a frown.

It was Carlisle that noticed that most of them had the same first and last name initials.

"It was a very long time ago, Dumbledore is a hundred and odd years old" said Harry a twisted smile on his face.

"So you and this Tom are the only ones powerful in your world" asked Carlisle his beautiful amber eyes alight with curiosity which Jasper and Edward hadn't seen in years.

"Tom Riddle is the man who goes by Lord Voldemort and he's sixty yeas old. He left school at seventeen and put himself through rituals to try and make himself immortal. Lord Voldemort is an anagram of his name, and ironically means the flight of death" said Harry smirking nastily.

"You mean you've gone up against a sixty year old Wizard who has sixty years more training than you and lived to tell the tale?" asked Edward his respect for this teen steady going higher than it was possible.

Harry just smirked in response as he set his DVD player up, the only thing he felt he was going to have trouble with was his I-pod, cell phone (as they are called here) and his laptop.

"I can help you with that if you like" said Edward softly.

Jasper and Carlisle didn't so much as twitch they knew Harry must have been thinking of something. Edward was just answering him, they couldn't say they weren't curious about what Edward was offering but they didn't want to pry.

"I'd like that" beamed Harry happily.

Carlisle smiled himself; it was the first truly happy smile he had seen on the boy so far. He did indeed suit it, he was now surer that Esme would love to meet him.

"I'd love to meet her" said Harry softly taking his shopping through to his kitchen, Edward followed and helped him put his food away. Much quicker than Harry could have done it himself, even with magic. Carlisle watched from the doorway, noticing that Harry had been able to keep up with Edward all the time. No matter how fast he moved, he had a sharp keen eye, no human could see them move at their fastest. He silently wondered if he could, it would be interesting to see.

"You should come to dinner one day Esme would love to meet you properly" said Carlisle.

"I'm not sure the rest of your family would agree with you" said Harry honestly a look of sadness on his face.

"Rosalie's just a very private person…she doesn't even like me being able to hear her thoughts" said Edward softly.

"I can understand why…I mean your thoughts are supposed to be your own" said Harry. "But people like you and me cannot help it, we have no filter button and believe me if I knew how I'd be doing it"

Edward smiled grimly nodding along he understood what Harry was saying all to well.

"Still can't imagine being without it" said Harry softly "That way I can keep myself and my friends safe"

Edward laughed nodding his head knowing exactly how Harry felt.

"We best let you get unpacked and get home before the others come nosing" said Carlisle.

"It was nice meeting you sir" said Harry softly.

"You too Harry, you too" said Carlisle shaking the sixteen year olds hand. There was so much he wanted to say, to find out but he didn't want to seem rude they had gotten enough from him today. Perhaps he would honour him and tell him more about this illusive Wizarding world.

"Hold on a minute" sighed Harry going into a cupboard at the stairs dragging out a trunk, which Carlisle saw had the initials HJP written on them. He hadn't seen anything like that in years, trunks made out of the proper wood. It looked brand new as well, and huge inside. Harry's hand came out of the trunk with a book 'A History of the Wizarding world - through the ages' and handed it to him.

"Don't believe everything you read, its not always how it seems. Most of it's true obviously everyone has their own opinion on how things happened" said Harry.

Carlisle practically ran out of the house, started the car and waited impatiently for Jasper and Edward to get in. as soon as the door shut Carlisle drove home at an alarming speed. Edward laughed the entire way home; they didn't see Carlisle for the rest of the night. He had remained stuck in his office reading though the rather large tomb Harry had just given him.

Later that night Carlisle in his defence would say he had said thank you...in his mind.

* * *

I didnt get as much as i should have liked to get done but at least two chapters got put up which story would you like to see updated next? will something happen to Angela? or will she defend herself? will angela's dad unknowingly bring Dumbledore to Forks for Harry? R&R plz


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 6

The next day at school was less uneventful, however Jessica seemed to try and touch him every time they passed. Harry knew Jessica wanted to make Mike Newton jealous, so he would ask her to the Prom. First chance she got she was going to dump him for the blonde headed guy. So needless to say Harry was trying his best to avoid her, whenever he heard her thoughts he ducked away.

"Hey" beamed Angela.

"Hey Ang" grinned Harry happily 'I can't believe the new guy is ignoring me for her! She's just a stupid bookworm with books instead of friends' groaned Jessica unhappily as she walked over and sat right next to him. What Harry found funny was the fact that's what Ron used to say about Hermione.

"So how was classes then?" asked Angela curiously.

"Fine, I've been looking at next years classes says you can get criminology sort of classes" said Harry looking curious.

"Yeah I know I'm taking them I'm hoping to be a lawyer or something" murmured Angela softly.

"Sounds good, at least someone has their head screwed on straight" laughed Harry; he saw there was only four Cullen's in today. Rosalie it seemed had refused to come in, he sighed guiltily it wasn't his fault and here she was blaming him.

'_My parents would like it if you could come to ours after school' _murmured a new voice over the crowd. Harry knew the voice to be Edwards.

'_Ok I suppose it can't hurt' _thought Harry shrugging his shoulders looking over at the Cullen table nodding curtly. He could sense Jasper's curiosity and wonder - about magic and the war he had been in. Or should he say about the war he was currently in.

'_Thank you I'll be waiting in the Parking Lot' _said Edward curtly.

"Harry you ok?" asked Angela concerned _'Who's mind are you reading? Jessica's you have been still for five minutes' _

"Sorry about that" murmured Harry, shaking his head slightly, jerking towards the Cullen's. Trying to tell her subtly who he had been talking too, without Jessica digging her claws in. Luck wasn't going his way and she had noticed him supposedly staring at Edward.

"They are the Cullen's, Doctor and Mrs Cullen's adopted children, apart from the Hales they are family Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew or something" murmured Jessica quietly as if that would stop the Cullen's hearing.

"Yeah I know they already told me" sighed Harry, wanting her to stop talking.

"They did?" asked Jessica her mind going completely blank.

'_Oh Merlin help me'_ thought Harry in despair.

'_I thought Merlin was a powerful man? Why are you disrespecting him?' _Asked Edward curiously. Harry laughed at the thought of Edward sitting doing nothing for hours listening to Carlisle's mental voice reading the book Harry had given him.

'_Blame my best friend…he was powerful very powerful no one has ever compared to Merlin's powers when he was in youth'_ thought Harry smirking mentally.

'_He is weird…maybe I should forget about it…but he's so cute nothing would make Mike jealous quicker' _thought Jessica watching Harry wearily.

'_Driving you insane yet?' _smirked Edward in amusement getting the same thoughts as Harry about everyone in the hall.

'_I'm hanging in by a thread' _laughed Harry mentally.

Edward just smirked at him and went back to picking at his food, finding it weird that someone other than himself could hear everyone. Including his own thoughts, hearing it repeated in Harry's head as he thought it was rather weird. Thankfully Harry didn't seem to concentrate on people too much and get ALL their thoughts.

'_There's something different about them, Edward is sooo sexy though, I wonder what they are' _thought Bella causing Harry and Edward to freeze in their seat. Its obvious Bella was getting too close to thinking of them as WHAT THEY ARE instead of who they were.

"Jessica over here!" yelled Mike, gesturing for her to come over, which she did her mind moaning about how gorgeous he was. Wondering why he had yet to ask her out, she was after all the most gorgeous person at school or so she deluded herself into thinking.

"Sorry about that, she is such a bitch" murmured Harry.

"What was she thinking?" whispered Angela making sure she wasn't overheard.

"I don't think you want to know" said Harry honestly.

"Please just tell me" sighed Angela. She wanted to know if Jessica was actually as bad as she thought; by Harry's reluctance and thinking she was a bitch she wasn't going to be surprised by anything he said.

"Just called you a bookworm, who had books instead of friends" sighed Harry sadly.

"Heh, it's not the worst I've head over the years, I'll have the last laugh when I'm at law and they are stuck in this boring old town forever" laughed Angela bitterly.

"True" grinned Harry "Although this little town is beautiful, my parents used to live in a small place like this called Godric's Hollow. Everyone knew everyone, or at least they thought they did…I just wonder if I would have grown up like this"

"No you wouldn't have turned into a gossip like Stanley you are too good natured for that" said Angela truthfully.

"Thank you Angela" smiled Harry brightly, his green eyes glittering like gems. He knew she meant it and Harry couldn't help but think he had made another friend for life. The list was very small but nonetheless it was there, and it was more than he could have imagined back at the Dursley's locked in his cupboard.

"Welcome want a lift home?" asked Angela softly; she had homework to get done tonight. Three hours it was going to take her, as she had been babysitting for two days and had been unable to work in quiet.

"No that's ok you get your homework done I'm meeting Mrs. Cullen after school" murmured Harry quietly wanting no one to overhear.

"How come?" Angela frowned confused, not that she hated Mrs. Cullen like most of the immature idiots at the school. She was merely curious as to why she wanted Harry or why Harry wanted her.

"Oh she want's to meet me, I think Carlisle want's to talk more about what I am gave him a history book didn't put it down once" smiled Harry in amusement knowing he had been the same with his magical books when he first learned.

"You told him?" gasped Angela wide eyed.

"He read my mind Ang just as I read mine he knew I wasn't normal…don't worry though they cannot expose our secret without consequences" said Harry trying to stop her worrying. Despite everything he actually trusted the Cullen's a little, although Jasper still gave him the creeps…he had though he was bad imagining Voldemort's death but it was nothing compared to a vampires mind.

He heard Edward laughing in his mind, wiggling his finger in his ear trying to dislodge it. It just caused Edward to actually burst out laughing properly, causing the entire room to go into chaos.

"What did you or he think?" asked Angela curiously; she hadn't known the Cullen's to laugh at anything at all.

"Oh just something funny which shouldn't be" shrugged Harry "So Edward's gonna help me work my phone and laptop so I can keep in touch with you through my Cell I'll drop you a text some time tonight ok?"

"No problem" laughed Angela, Wizards could be so backwards sometimes, and although she knew he was brought up in the normal world…his family hadn't had the money to spend on mobile phones.

The last two classes he had with Angela so they continued to talk some more, only when the teacher wasn't near them. He usually left Angela alone as she was always doing her work, but he had walked by a few good times today as if suspecting them.

"I'll see you late Harry!" shouted Angela getting into her dads car.

"Bye Ang!" shouted Harry making his way to the silver Volvo.

"Hey Harry would you like to go to the movies tonight?" giggled Jessica pouting and fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a flirting way. Harry had to stop himself from barfing at her; thinking quite graphically about making out with him would do that to anyone.

"No way no how thanks bye!" squeaked Harry running for the Volvo and slid into it. It didn't take long for Edward to appear and laugh at his discomfort.

"Doesn't that disgust you?" grimaced Harry.

"What?" asked Edward playing ignorant. He choked though when Edward received a very graphic picture of him hovering over Jessica's throat.

"That" asked Harry innocently batting his eyelashes in a teasing manner.

"Yes even though they are scared of us they do think like that I am used to it I guess" said Edward honestly.

"Yeah" sighed Harry, the guy had probably had long enough to get used to it he supposed. That made him curious about his age, but he wasn't too curious enough to ask.

"Let's get going then" smirked Edward and before Harry knew it the Volvo was doing a hundred and he was home before he knew it.

* * *

Kinda stuck on this story on how to truly get them together...its the ending i have in mind when i began writing this eh! hm...what to do what to do any ideas are welcome...will harry get on with Esme? or will she be too smoothering and make him nearly explode in anger? becuase that never happens...harry always loves esme in every story ive come across and i just fancy something different! R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 7 **

**Talking To Rosalie and Meeting Esme **

* * *

The drive to Harry's home to gather his things then driving to the Cullen's was very quick indeed. They were going that fast that even Charlie Swan didn't notice them, them being the first to leave the parking lot meant everyone else was behind them. Charlie wasn't even paying attention to the road either way, not used to anyone speeding other than the Cullen's every now and again. Despite their speeding he rather liked the Cullen's especially Carlisle and Esme. He respected them for bringing up so many teenagers when they were young themselves. Not only that but the children were very respectful and never got in trouble. Charlie was probably only one of the few to think like that, the others were just jealous and envious and also very, very petty in regards to them. Deciding it was better to be horrible to a nice dainty woman such as Esme Cullen, and calling her barren, a woman unable to have any children of her own.

Harry already knew what the house looked like, from the memories but even then he gasped upon seeing it. There was nothing like seeing if for yourself, most of the house was glass and so open. It certainly didn't look like the Cullen's had anything to hide that was for sure, he would have expected a manor with plenty of blinds up so nobody could see in. He wasn't sure what he would have thought being able to read everyone's mind was rather annoying.

Edward just laughed at his thoughts causing Harry to scowl playfully at him, he know knew how other people felt having their mind read.

Once they were inside, a beautiful honey haired, petit woman was beaming at him happy to meet him. She immediately reminded him a little of Molly Weasley and took an instant liking to her. He wondered intently why people could hate her or say such nasty things about her. She seemed like such a carefree spirit but he saw in her mind she'd kill for her family. Her greatest desire was for Edward to find someone so the family could be completely happy. She was just as selfless as Molly Weasley too.

"Hello Esme, it's very nice to meet you" said Harry kindly.

"You as well! I went shopping just three days ago is there anything I can get you?" asked Esme but she was pleading in her mind. She so wanted to cook for someone, it was the one thing she missed being a vampire. Being able to cook for people, Harry silently wondered why she didn't get a job working in a café or restaurant and she could cook to her hearts content.

"I'd love something" said Harry softly "I eat anything" he also added. It was true being starved at the Dursley's had made him like that. He saw Edward frowning at his words; he just shook his head he didn't want to discuss _that _thank you very much.

"Fantastic!" beamed Esme already rushing to the wide open kitchen and pots and pans were clanging before he knew it.

"I'd like to have a word alone with Rosalie please" said Harry his eyes narrowing at her thoughts. If she insisted on calling him a freak one more time he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions. That word sent fury shooting through him. He had been called that enough his entire life without her thinking that.

"You get over it, she's been thinking that of me for years" said Edward.

"Well she won't be calling me that now am I going to come up and get you? Or are you going to come down?" asked Harry pleasantly.

Rosalie huffed before descending the stairs a sour look on her face which was nothing new.

"Come" said Harry walking out of the door walking far enough for the vampires to be unable to hear him. He was pretty close to the treaty line before he stopped, and waited on Rosalie coming beside him.

"Do you seriously think I have nothing better to do than want to read everyone's thoughts?" asked Harry his green eyes full of hurt and sadness. He hated people judging him and that was what she was doing.

Rosalie squirmed uncomfortably she didn't know why she was affected by this humans sadness. She didn't normally care much for humans, especially when it came to them knowing their secret. This was a first and she really didn't like it at all, she hated how close Bella Swan was to figuring everything out too.

"I didn't choose this gift any more than Edward did, id appreciate it if you refrained from calling me a freak" grimaced Harry his green eyes haunted so much that Rosalie gasped. "Do you think I enjoy hearing every adolescent thought people think about me? Their vivid daydreams would leave me with nightmares if I hadn't seen worse things in my life" a shudder racked Harry's frame at the thought.

Rosalie remained quiet even if her thoughts were running rampant. Unfortunately for Harry he could hear her thoughts as clear as if she was speaking to him.

"There's also another reason I called you here…you want a child there is a potion in my world that would help with that" said Harry hesitant.

"What?" whispered Rosalie shocked and stunned, she shook her head in denial?

"The only thing is…its painful very painful the further on you get the more painful it will be. You will be out of school for at least two months. If you want it you must think about it, you will have to drink three times the amount of blood you normally drink. Your stomach will be human but the baby will be pure vampire when it starts kicking the real pain will begin. You will bleed for a month afterwards. Don't ask me how it's possible because I do not know the dynamics of potions" said Harry.

He remained quiet for a few minutes before he went on "It's expensive, it probably costs somewhere near twenty grand. I know the potions master and the potion itself takes a month to brew. Maybe when you get it through your head I'm not trying to con you…you might think about it. Just so you know I am the last heir to a very wealthy family and twenty grand is pocket change to me" snorted Harry before apparating on the spot and back into the Cullen's very angry with Rosalie Cullen's assumptions of his character.

"It's almost ready!" beamed Esme. She was shocked she knew about him being magic but seeing it was completely different. She didn't let it deter her from her cooking thought, so she continued with it.

"Thank you" smiled Harry.

"I just want to thank you for the book it was very informative" said Carlisle handing it over a small peaceful smile on his face.

"Just remember not all of its accurate" said Harry in warning as he shrunk the book and put it in his pocket. It looked like a pocket edition of the bible was all the Cullen's could think as it was put away.

"I remember" smiled Carlisle serenely. "There's a whole two chapters dedicated to this You-Know-Who whoever that is and you"

"His name is Voldemort, but people everywhere are afraid to say his name" replied Harry easily, as Esme guided him onto a seat in the kitchen and handed him a salad and steak with boiled baby potatoes and gravy poured all over.

"Why?" asked Carlisle curiously as he sat himself comfortably down on one of the other chairs. He wanted to know so much about this strange new world, he couldn't believe Vampires were roaming freely around it. Without having to hide themselves, werewolves too he hadn't known they interacted with others. It made him curious he had never met a vampire who knew about the wizarding world. He knew a lot of vampire he had been around for a very long time, even if he didn't approve of their diet.

"He put a geis on his name, a very powerful spell that would break any wards and protection they had on themselves or their home. They would be visited by Death Eaters and killed instantly, just for having the guts to say his name" said Harry.

"How do you know all this? From what I gather you defeated him when you were a baby" said Carlisle curiously, looking away slightly when Harry was eating his food. He didn't want to make the teenager uncomfortably which was why he had sat down in the first place.

"I can read everyone's mind, even from this distance I can keep an eye on my friends back home. I learned more from doing that than I have in my five and a half years at Hogwarts" smirked Harry wryly. "I know things people had no intent of ever telling me, Dumbledore my headmaster has been bringing me up to be a hero. That would do anything to bring Voldemort down, so needless to say I wasn't told just how evil he truly was. How scared everyone was during the first war and how grateful they were that it ended"

"Why would your headmaster do that?" asked Carlisle curiously, his eyes wide without even thinking about it. Something that vampires rarely did. He was genuinely shocked at an authority figures actions.

"Because of a prophecy that states that I would be the one to defeat him he sent me to my only living relatives knowing what they would do" said Harry.

"They would do?" frowned Esme confused she too was listening to the conversation. Alice and Jasper were from their room too, as was Emmett even if he was worried about Rosalie's absence.

"Let's just say I didn't have the happiest childhood and leave it at that" said Harry he wasn't about to tell strangers how he was treated. Hell he hadn't even told Hermione and Ron the fullest extent of it.

"Poor dear" whispered Esme she realized what he meant.

"This is lovely Esme you are an exquisite cook" said Harry truthfully.

Esme would have blushed beautifully at the complement if she had been able "Thank you" she possibly gushed as she removed the empty plate and washed it.

"Where is Rosalie?" asked Esme concerned.

"Still outside, brooding" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Carlisle frowning, just what had the teenager said to her.

"Oh she thinks I was trying to con money out of her because of something I suggested" said Harry flippantly.

"What did you suggest?" asked Carlisle incredulously.

"I told her there was a potion to help her conceive in my world, it's expensive and vampires rarely do it. Not because of the money but because it's painful excruciatingly so, it must be something you truly want" said Harry.

"You can do that?" gasped Esme her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, what it basically does is turns your womb into its previous state, a human state, the pregnancy duration is only three months. But the last two months is excruciatingly painful, the baby is pure vampire and your womb is human. Every time the baby moves or kicks it would be like nerve ending pain coursing through you" said Harry this he had learned from Severus Snape's mind he had in his youth after Voldemort's downfall made it for one. He had observed the pregnancy all the way through because not much was documented on it. He then published his work under a fake name no one the wiser. He always avoided thinking what else he had learned in his mind too. Sometimes though he couldn't help himself but get lost in Severus' memories of his mother as a child. It had gotten him into a lot of trouble in potions for the three months he had been at Hogwarts before he had snuck off and come here. He had more detentions than ever because of that, but they had been worth it to learn what his mother had been like. He understood and respected him a great deal; even if he hated the fact Snape treated him so disdainfully. Yet he understood that too! Although half of it was the fact he hated Harry because of who he resembled the other half was because of all the Death Eater children.

"And she accused you of trying to con her?" asked Esme wide eyed.

"I don't blame her, she doesn't know me but I'd rather not have been called a freakish con man" shuddered Harry in disgust.

"That's not like her at all" said Carlisle shaking his head.

"Yes it is you cannot hear her thoughts I can" said Edward simply.

"Come on then, we should get started" said Edward gesturing to the laptop and mobile phone.

That was how Harry spent his night, learning everything there was to know about laptop's the internet and protecting against people getting on your laptop. Edward had given him his software to protect his computer, Harry was still getting his head around the idea that you could actually hack into someone else's computer. The mobile phone was much less complicated, and Harry was thankful for that. Despite the fact he was raised in the Muggle world, he had never been allowed a mobile phone or a computer. Dudley had both, had done since he was eleven years old. He lost them, put them in the washing machine (which he got the blame and beating for) giving them away or recently selling them for drugs. Dudley and his friends liked smoking 'hash' on the street corners acting like hard arses. The amount of computers Dudley had over the years was shocking to say the least. Every year he had to get a new one, because of his anger issues when playing computer games. It was the same with computer consoles too; he had already had three play stations in what fifteen months.

The worst thing about it? It was his money or rather the money they were getting to keep him. Not that Vernon was getting it anymore, as soon as he emancipated himself the money stopped. Dumbledore had set it up for them; he had never received a penny of it. He got Dudley's old clothes and shoes, scraps of their tables stuffed in a cupboard then a room with dingy old stuff. Again it was all legal they had been entitled to it since they took him in so there was nothing he could do about it.

"The computer should be safe now this protection is the best you can get" explained Edward looking satisfied even if he was hearing everything Harry was thinking. He was realizing he was lucky in both lives, to have his parents then Carlisle compared to what Harry had been thought in his short sixteen years.

"Pft no need to get sentimental" scoffed Harry rolling his eyes, he wasn't extremely bitter about it. It had happened there was nothing he could do about it and that was that.

"I don't have the internet and I'm not sure how long I'm staying so I don't know if I should bother" mused Harry.

"Just come here if there's something you want to do" said Edward they had nothing to hide from Harry. Plus he liked that someone understood him, what it was like to hear everything.

"I think I might" said Harry nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Is that true" asked Harry looking at one of the adverts wide eyed.

"What?" asked Edward, listening to Harry's thoughts as he looked at the screen "Yes its possible, four hundred Dollars per eye, not sure how long it lasts but its supposed to last forever but you never know"

Harry had been staring at the laser eye surgery advert at the side of the screen. It would be much easier for him if he didn't need glasses anymore; he was always worried about loosing them. After what happened at the end of his third year, with one wallop from the whomping willow his glasses had fallen off. He had to hunt for them and put them back on before he could see again. If something like that happened in a battle he would be killed on the spot before he could find his glasses.

"True, I can speak to Carlisle for you if you like" suggested Edward.

"I would probably have to travel though wouldn't I? I doubt a small place like Forks has a clinic for it" said Harry.

"Yes, you would have to go into Seattle I think" said Edward; he hadn't bothered about things like that before. He was a vampire he needed no help with his vision thank you very much.

"I don't just want anyone near my eyes, I'd rather have someone experienced that wont mess up and leave me blind" said Harry dramatically smirking widely.

"Carlisle said he knows a few…" Edward didn't get the chance to finish.

"I know" smirked Harry.

"Of course you do" said Edward; he had forgotten that he wasn't the only one that could hear now.

Harry smiled softly at Carlisle's dedication; he was already in his office emailing a few doctors he knew. He shook his head amused; if only everyone was like that the world would be a better place. He still couldn't believe how more advanced the Muggle would was to his own. There wasn't a potion that could make you see better, if there was he didn't know about it. Surely Poppy would have mentioned it unless they all liked how much he looked like his father. He knew Snape didn't but then again he wouldn't go as far as helping Harry Potter or at least he didn't think so. Snape was a paradox wrapped in an oxymoron smothered in bloody contradictions.

"Who is this Snape you keep mentioning?" asked Edward curiously, both Harry and Edward were seated on the only available thing. It was a long couch/chair for sleeping in not that they needed sleep. He was surprised Harry hadn't found it odd that there wasn't a bed most people would have. He hadn't even so much as twitched although he had been deeply awed by the amount of records and CD's he had.

"A teacher back at Hogwarts, he teaches Potions similar to your chemistry" said Harry smirking slightly as he remembered Sirius telling Severus to go and play with his chemistry set. He shuddered remembering the look of hate on his face; he truly hated Sirius with ever iota of his being. Then again Harry couldn't blame him for that; Sirius had almost killed him when he was sixteen years old. He hated the fact that was basically the last time he ever spoke to him. He had been gravely disappointed in them, in the excuse he had gotten for their actions. They were young and immature he was their age and he wouldn't ever do that, not even to Draco Malfoy.

"You don't like him?" asked Edward curiously.

"More like the other way around, he doesn't like me much or rather hates who I look and what he thinks I'm like. He loved my mother you see; he contradicts himself all the time. He loves my eyes but hates that I look like my father, he also hates the fact that he's saved my life lots of times in the past and I haven't said thank you" said Harry sardonically.

"Why haven't you?" asked Edward frowning.

"He's not the easiest man in the world to thank, the thought of him standing there all smug makes me shudder" said Harry.

"But he did save your life" Edward pointed out quietly.

"He did, I've got the perfect way to thank him…when I get home" said Harry smirking widely. He now knew just how rare basilisk hide, venom, teeth and shredded skin was. He was going to have no problem passing his N.E.W.T.s when the time came.

"What's a Basilisk?" asked Edward, his eyes widened when he got a picture of exactly what it was. A huge snake, huge was putting it lightly really it was humongous there wasn't a word big enough to describe it. Just how dangerous was the Wizarding world if there was those sort of things wandering around.

"They are rare, very rare. They also live exceedingly long lives that basilisk had been down there thousands of years" said Harry.

"Wow" was all the very articulate vampire could say.

"Mmm" said Harry softly, clicking on a website for eye surgery having a curious look around.

"I hate the fact you can read Bella Swan's mind it's driving me insane not being able to hear her. Especially considering what you heard her thinking" admitted Edward.

"No doubt" said Harry "You'd think you would be grateful then something like that comes along and you realize just how much you rely on your gift to keep everyone safe"

"Exactly" said Edward once again thanking the lord that someone understood him.

"You can get them done together…it doesn't say whether you have to stay the night" mused Harry scrolling down curiously. "Ah, in and out in three minutes, five hours later you can see without your glasses." he said as he looked at all the comments previous Muggles had said after getting the surgery for themselves.

"There are a few spaces, available tomorrow morning is one of them, you will be late for school but I doubt very much you will miss anything." said Carlisle the place didn't open until after school had started. Plus he would need to get to Seattle and back again.

"If you want I can give you the money if you haven't got anything at the moment" said Carlisle eight hundred Dollars wasn't anything to him. Plus he knew Harry was an honourable young man and would pay back. Not that he would accept it back no doubt the teen would look even nicer without his glasses.

"No need for that, as I've told Rosalie after her comments I am the last heir to a very rich family" said Harry.

"I know I read that in the book" said Carlisle softly.

Harry raised and eyebrow what on earth was the book doing talking about his family's money. He had never read it and thank Merlin he hadn't obviously, or he would have ripped it apart. His parents were killed and they were commenting on how much money he had? They had no right to do such a thing bloody arseholes. He had to stop himself scowling darkly after all he didn't want Carlisle thinking it was him he was pissed off with.

"So where exactly is it?" asked Harry he didn't know his way around this strange town never mind Seattle.

"I'll take you" said Edward immediately.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry feeling a little better he wasn't going to have to either apparate to a strange place or get a bus and risk getting lost.

"Sure, perhaps you should get yourself a Sat-Nav all you need to do is put the Zip codes in and it will take you there" said Edward.

"I don't own a car…I've not passed my test either" said Harry dryly. He wasn't old enough after all he was only sixteen years old.

"You are old enough over here" said Edward wryly.

"Oh cool, Angela already offered to help me but she's worried in case anything happens to her father's car" laughed Harry softly.

"I can help with that too if you wish" said Edward eager to spend as much time with Harry as possible. He hadn't had a friend since he became a vampire, well he had his siblings and was good friends with the Denali Coven but it just wasn't the same as having a proper friend you could see every day. Vampires would say he was told old for friends but he didn't care much.

"That would be great" replied Harry smiling genuinely it had been a long time since someone had helped him for the sake of it. Usually they wanted something in return or only helping because he was the 'boy who lived'.

"So what do I do? Call them up and make the appointment?" asked Harry curiously.

"I shall email him back, he will be waiting for you at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." said Carlisle smiling softly as he left the room to go to his office once more and wrote yet another email.

"Thank you" called Harry knowing Carlisle would hear. He got a 'your welcome' in reply in Carlisle's thoughts.

"I will come for you tomorrow at twenty past eight that should give us enough time to get there" said Edward.

"Brilliant" nodded Harry.

"If you want I can give you a lift home" said Edward.

"Nah, it's alright I'll apparate home it's much quicker" said Harry flippantly.

"Ok" said Edward.

"Can I get you something else to eat before you go?" asked Esme coming up the stairs in a seconds flash.

Harry blinked at her unable to deny the kind woman anything he nodded his head. In a flash she was gone gleefully opening cupboards and making him something else. Harry's eyes widened he hoped she wasn't going to make him another dinner. It was bed time, usually back home Dudley got another meal but he wasn't Dudley and he wasn't huge. He wasn't used to so much food, supper time was usually just something light, cheesy toast, yoghurt or fruit or something like that.

He sighed in relief she was only making him a grilled chicken sandwich he could live with that. Edward just smirked at him in amusement; they spoke for a while more as he ate his sandwich. Once that was done he said a quiet goodnight and apparated home.

He was met with a German Sheppard pounding on him, licking him silly having missed him. He lay down his laptop, not wanting it broken before he pounced on his dog. He played with him, rolling around, scratching his tummy before letting him out to do the toilet. He put some kibble in his dish when he noticed it was empty again and gave him fresh water even if he had spelled it to stay cold. Once that was done he got himself to the toilet locked up for the night. Then slid into bed only after removing his glasses, and putting his nightclothes on. Harry had every intention on calling his dog Padfoot but changed his mind; it would be too much of a painful reminder. He settled on Riley instead. Riley pounced on Harry and curled up beside him, Harry stroked his beautiful Sheppard as he snuggled into sleep. The beauty of magic meant he didn't have to put up with dog hairs stuck in his bedding or floors. With one swish of his wand all the hairs were instantly lifted up, his magical signature couldn't be detected here. He was far too far away for the Ministry of Magic to be able to detect it.

"Night Riley, Night Hedwig" said Harry softly, before shooting up and setting his alarm he had almost forgotten. That done he snuggled back under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately it had been a tiring day. He realized as he fell asleep that he had left his school bag in Edward's car.

It didn't matter anyway he would see him tomorrow morning.

* * *

What did you think? will they get together pretty quickly? will i have some fun with Bella and Jessica trying it on with poor Harry who can hear everything? not having the fear over riding the like the Cullens have? R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 8 **

'_This is mind speaking between Edward and Harry or just one' _

"Normal out loud talking"

**Another Day Another Hassle**

* * *

"You know Rosalie, you just made a big mistake." said Edward, when she finally ventured in. she had stayed away nearly all night, Emmett had been just about to go find her. He had actually been worried about the pig headed stubborn fool who had just blown away her chances. He alone knew just how badly Harry hated the term 'Freak' anything else he could have handled. Just not the name his family had called him for the first eleven years of his life.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped defensively.

"Harry, he's probably just as rich as us if not more so…he's the last heir to a very powerful line of Wizards and Witches." said Edward ignoring her thoughts as he concentrated on what she had to say.

"I-I-I don't care!" she eventually snapped her thoughts though were completely contradicting her.

"If you say so," said Edward indifferently. "It's not the fact you thought he was trying to con you it's the term you used. It doesn't matter what you do now Harry will never forgive you for saying it again after he explicitly asked you not to."

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, she hated the fact that Harry had been genuine and she had thrown it back in his face. It made her heart ache in agony that she might have ruined it all, and Edward talking like that was making her agony worse.

"You kept calling him a Freak" hissed Edward angrily.

Rosalie just stared mutinously at Edward, unable to come up with a smart repartee. Something she was very known for, especially in Forks High School when anyone was actually brave enough to talk to her. That was a miracle itself, as most humans were overcome with fear, whenever they got near.

"It's all his family ever called him, you know, he lived in a cupboard for ten years of his life. Being called a waste of space, a freak, worthless, told his parents were drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash" he actually relished throwing this in Rosalie's face. He wasn't usually that horrible to anyone, but Rosalie deserved it in his opinion. Maybe now Rosalie might actually think before speaking about people although he seriously doubted it. At the same time he wanted her to know so she didn't say it again; he didn't want Harry chased of by his blonde sister. He liked him, and he wanted Harry in his life, he was finally understood.

"Just leave me alone Edward!" snarled Rosalie stomping her foot, before spinning around and going up the stairs.

Edward felt a twinge of guilt when he finally realized he had devastated Rosalie with what he said. Then it was wiped away again, when he got the gist of it, Rosalie was merely devastated she had lost her chance to be a mum not devastated for what she had done to Harry. Rosalie needed to learn her lesson; he was sure of that more than ever until then he would ensure Harry didn't offer her it again. Maybe that was Harry's plan he wasn't sure. Unlike Harry he couldn't read that deeply into people's souls.

'_Thanks Edward! Did you really have to do that?' _Edward heard Emmett's mind say.

"Yes" said Edward out loud. No one could pin point who he was talking to obviously as they were all in the house. Edward was actually surprised Esme wanted a child more than Rosalie it seemed. Now that she knew it was possible, she was willing to go through the pain one hundred percent for a child to love. A child of her and Carlisle's it wasn't something she had ever contemplated before. Of course not they were vampires' it was completely impossible. Or rather it had been, until now, until they had learned about a whole new world out there invisible to them all. What made Edward love her even more was the fact she would still love them all a hundred percent. It didn't matter how many people she adopted she loved them all. When she came in her hugs and kisses were for everyone. He smiled softly when he thought about Emmett bending down grinning cheekily to get a kiss from their dainty petite mother.

He didn't play the piano that night, but just wandered from the living room to his room. Getting his paper and pen before writing out a new song to play on his piano. He hadn't done that in a long time so he figured it was about time to do so. He was so intending on getting it done he didn't see the day dawning. A thought broke his concentration, it was Carlisle.

'_Aren't you taking Harry to get his eyes done? You will need to leave in five minutes.' _Reached his thoughts. He changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and raced out of the house leaving Carlisle's amused laughter trailing after him.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning, stretching tiredly before long he had a shower, brushed his teeth and got ready for another day in Forks High School. As he scrubbed his teeth he thought of his friends, hearing their thoughts knowing they were ok made his day. He knew he was going to have to send a message at some point, but right now he wanted to settle in before doing that. He couldn't send it by Muggle means that was far too traceable. So his owl would have to make the long journey, all things considered he thought she'd rather enjoy it. She missed flying or rather delivering letters; she was able to fly around her no problem. He had put a simple notice me not spell on her, and she rather enjoyed being able to fly properly. Especially after being locked up the entire summer, apart from to deliver letters to the Order of course. In all honesty it never took her long; she was back before she knew it. She was very fast, and very smart and Harry just adored her.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and had a quick breakfast, coca pops, which left him extremely dry. He had a drink of orange juice, while he let his dog out for a pee, put food in his dish and again changed the water. By the time Riley had come back in, Harry was ready to go.

He had just closed the door when he heard a horn tooting outside; he knew without having to look it was Edward. He grabbed a jacket and made for the door, closing and locking it behind him. He turned to face Edward, he saw him smirking, looking just as perfect as the last time he saw him. Looking rather like a model making an advert for a car instead of just driving to school in one.

He rolled his eyes when Edward let out a low chuckle, before sliding into the car. His bag was exactly where he had put it. He quickly took out his mobile and began texting Angela to let her know he would be a little late to school today. He finished by sending it off and putting it back in his jeans. There was one thing he was glad for about Forks High School! No uniforms.

'_Tell me about it,' _thought Edward. _'Alice and Rosalie go nuts whenever we have to attend schools which require school uniform. Not forget Emmett, himself and Jasper they looked like idiots wearing it.'_

'_I doubt you could look like idiots in anything.' _replied Harry dryly.

'_Last time we wore uniform it was mustard yellow, you had to wear hats as well.' _grouched Edward in disgust.

Harry giggled mentally at that, outright laughing when a picture of them filtered through Edward's mind. Maybe Edward had a point about that, no matter how good looking they were mustard didn't look right on anyone.

'_Told you.' _thought Edward although there was an underlying feeling of embarrassment there too.

"Thanks for taking me by the way." said Harry out loud.

"No problem, as Carlisle said we aren't exactly missing anything." replied Edward shrugging his shoulders in a very human way. It was something they did unconsciously now, being around humans and copying them all the time.

"You seem surprised when he said that why?" asked Harry curiously, barely glancing at the meter which told him they were going eighty miles an hour. He wasn't scared he had gone faster on his broomstick, plus if anything happened he could just apparate out. Edward would be fine, would cause even more damage to the car though might be hard to explain that a human shaped hole in the car.

"Carlisle doesn't like us missing school to much." admitted Edward eventually, having found Harry's thoughts amusing.

"Why? I mean you have probably been to hundreds of schools…surely there isn't anything new to learn!" cried Harry surprised.

"There's always more to learn, or so Carlisle insists, he likes us going to colleges as well. Now that's always good, there are so many new courses, and new kinds of things to learn it hasn't gotten boring yet." confessed Edward.

"I suppose so." mused Harry quietly, Muggle college, he wondered what it would be like to attend. He wondered what he would have done if he had gone to normal school back home. He would have finished school by now; maybe gone to college it was free there. Instead he had gone to Hogwarts, a magical school and his life had changed irrevocably. He wondered if his Aunt and Uncle would have chucked him out, they had wanted to last year. Until that Howler came, remember my last Petunia, Dumbledore had said. He hated Dumbledore with all his being and he doubted it would ever change. He also understood why Tom Riddle had taken the road he had. He too had been abused and begged Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts, only to be turned away by the powerful wizard. Tom had trusted Dumbledore, something only he and people abused would understand how hard it was to do. It wasn't easy to trust people, especially adults. It didn't outright excuse him though, because he sure as hell hadn't started killing people because Dumbledore sent him back. Then again Dumbledore had always been kind and benevolent to him, he was the one destined to correct Dumbledore's past mistakes after all. He hated the fact his family had paid the price for Dumbledore's negligence, yet he never bloody learnt. Dumbledore thought by him growing up unloved, he would come to Hogwarts subservient and desperate for attention which Dumbledore gave him. That it would make him all the more willing to die for the cause as it was.

"He sounds like an evil guy." said Edward drawing Harry from his thoughts.

"He is in a weird sort of way, he doesn't kill people, and everyone thinks he's so light. They follow him around like puppies, I used too, but as we grew up, Hermione, Ron and I all realized he wasn't as light as he seemed. They never told me either, what they thought of him. Ever since first year Hermione hasn't trusted him, as the years went either did Ron. They kept it from me! And Hermione contradicts herself so much. She believes he would tell me what I need to know, which is why she constantly tells me to go to him. She doesn't trust him with her life or mine or Ron's come to that. He let us go after Voldemort in our first year you see." said Harry in his way of explanation.

"I see." said Edward, trying to get Harry's ramblings into some semblance of order.

"Hey!" cried Harry in mock anger.

Edward just smirked at him; his car was slowing down and coming to a stop. They had finally arrived at their destination, Harry wondered silently if he was going himself or if Edward was coming.

"Would you be alright to come or would you prefer to remain outside?" asked Harry curiously.

"If you want company I will come." conceded Edward truly not fussed.

As so Edward accompanied him, they were leaving ten minutes later, spending most of it filling out forms. The procedure was quick and easy, and he was out before he knew it, as he left he thought it was money well spent. He couldn't see very much without his glasses, and he had been told not to put them on again. So he had them in the bottom of his school bag as entered the Volvo once more.

"Ready?" asked Edward his seatbelt already done and engine purring with life.

"Yeah." said Harry, scowling in envy at how quickly he could do everything; he was just fastening his seatbelt now.

"My mothers going to be asking you for that potion very soon." said Edward his forehead wrinkled in concern. It wasn't very often Vampires did that; Edward must really have been worried.

"Uh-huh." said Harry curiously wondering why he was concerned.

'_Don't worry about it; nothing can happen as long as I'm around.' _Harry thought softly.

'_I'm more concerned about it not working.' _admitted Edward turning his car around at an alarming speed and they were off.

'_Hum…well there's always a fertility potion which would guarantee it would work the first time. If she can take them together, some potions don't work well together and cancel one another out. Something to do with certain ingredients, one wrong ingredient could cancel the affect of an entire potion its all rather fascinating.' _replied Harry softly.

"I see." mused Edward, putting his foot down a little harder dodging car after car.

"At the end of the day all you can do is try," shrugged Harry. "She was young when she was turned, her body frozen. Which includes all her parts when the potion is ingested it takes her back to then…so she would be well…quite fertile unless she had a problem before…"

"No." said Edward adamantly shaking his head "She was fine, she had just had a child that died a few weeks after his birth. She had run away, you see, when she got pregnant. She didn't want to put up with her abusive husband any longer; she wanted no child brought up seeing that. She fit in with women who had lost husbands during the war; everyone assumed she was a widowed war woman. Which fit in with what she planned, but she had to flee when her parents got close to tracking her down. Yes, she had her child a little boy, who died…she flung herself from a cliff having nothing else to live for."

"Poor Esme" Harry sighed sadly. Just because he could read their deepest desires and thoughts he didn't know everything. Unless they thought about it he didn't know, Severus though had thought about his mum a lot. His wish was that he had been smarter, not call her that awful name and possibly have married her.

"She was brought into the hospital Carlisle was working at, thought D.O.A; Carlisle was drawn down to the morgue, where he found his mate. She wasn't dead at all, and three days later she was one of us. She never forget her child, and she has such a never ending ability to love and find good in absolutely everyone." said Edward, he loved Esme as if she was his own mother and in a way she was and would remain so - forever.

"You are lucky to have her…extremely so." said Harry softly.

"We know." replied Edward, he had thought as much just hearing the shit Harry had to go through in his life.

Harry just rolled his eyes some more.

"We are here." said Edward smoothly sliding in beside a monster Trunk and a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Nice." whistled Harry in appreciation looking at the yellow car.

"It's Alice's Carlisle and Esme got her it for her 'birthday'" said Edward laughing wryly.

"She doesn't remember when she was turned?" asked Harry getting the gist of Edward's thoughts.

"She didn't, but she went searching for answers. She found a grave where she was supposedly buried. Alice thinks she was having visions of things and was sent away and her parents told everyone she was dead. Since then she has used her birth date instead of the day she became a vampire…because she truly doesn't remember. Unlike me, Esme, Rosalie or Emmett." explained Edward. Jasper didn't know his exact date either all he knew was that it was some time during the civil war era. Unlike Alice he had just made an estimate and that was it he chose that date for his birthday and was done with it.

"Who else has a car?" asked Harry curiously getting out remembering his bag this time.

Edward grabbed Harry and guided him in the right direction; sniggering inwardly he had just about banged into a pole. Shaking his head, he wondered just how long he was going to have to do that for. Thankfully they were in the same classes pretty much the whole day, when he wasn't at least Angela was so she could help him. He was going to be walking around blind for the rest of the day. He hadn't realized just how bad Harry's eyesight was. He had wrongfully assumed he had been exaggerating he was beginning to realize Harry didn't exaggerate he understated things.

"So?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Right now Carlisle has a black Mercedes, Emmett's you saw the jeep a Wrangler, Rosalie has a BMW convertible that's red. Alice's you have seen, Esme and Jasper don't have one. I have two, my Volvo and there's my Aston Martin Vanquish - I don't use it a lot it's my special car you could say," said Edward quietly not wanting everyone to overhear and think he was bragging. "We love speed, hence the cars we are also very indulgent and like to buy expensive things since we don't need…you know…normal necessities." heating, lightening, electricity, gas, food, drink and rent and all the other bits and bobs.

"Right and it doesn't have anything to do with you all being filthy rich." smirked Harry in amusement.

"Well that too." conceded Edward eventually.

"Sorry we are late," said Edward coming in, still guiding Harry "Harry's just gotten his eyes corrected. He cannot wear his glasses so he needs some help to get around."

The teacher just blinked at them completely dumbfounded.

"Very well, sit down." said the teacher five minutes later gathering her wits around her.

"Thank you." said Edward smiling charmingly at her, she just giggled slightly and marked them as here.

* * *

"What do you want for Lunch?" asked Edward after sitting him down on one of the seats. His sight was coming back to him more and more, but things were still pretty damn blurred.

"Um…something that will fill me up I'm starving." said Harry.

'_I'm a vampire, I haven't had human food in eighty years I wouldn't know what's filing' _admonished Edward half seriously half playfully.

"Two slices of pizza, chips some ice cream and an orange drink" said Harry quickly, apologizing for his silliness.

'_Its fine, it's nice that you can forget…that I can for a while' _said Edward. They noticed while they concentrated on each other, talking to one another they didn't really hear any voices in the cafeteria.

As Edward left to get the food, Harry was accosted by Jessica and Bella.

"What happened to your eyes?" Jessica practically cooed, thinking he actually looked better without the awful glasses he wore. They made him look even cuter, she then thought about Mike Newton again and the fact he had yet to ask her - again.

"Are you friends with Edward? Do you think you could introduce us?" gushed Bella. Thinking that Edward was gorgeous, everything she ever dreamed off…just too beautiful for words.

"I am friends with him…but no I cannot introduce you if he hasn't before now he won't at all." said Harry honestly. Bella gasped, hurt by his vicious words, all she wanted to do was get to know her 'crush' much to Harry's dismay she was thinking about him intimately.

"He said no to me, I doubt he wants you Bella" said Jessica just as honestly.

"Jessica!" gasped Bella, who was actually truly hurt by her so called best friend's remarks.

Harry was getting desperate for them to leave him alone; Bella's thoughts were making him gag. He did not want those images thank you very much; he was surprised his breakfast hadn't come back up yet.

"Hey Harry!" beamed Emmett sitting down in his normal seat.

"Hey Em" said Harry grinning widely, Jessica and Bella had backed off utterly terrified of the huge vampire. The relief showed on his face causing Emmett to chuckle quietly.

"Hey Harry!" squealed Alice happily.

"Hey Alice, Jasper!" smiled Harry happy to see them again.

"I'll get you a book you can read about them, I don't have one with me so I'll have to order it. History was never my strong point not at my old school…they were all about certain wars" said Harry without giving too much away to the eavesdroppers.

"Thanks" said Jasper surprised. His thoughts had centred on the current war, but he wanted to know more about other wars too. He was a civil war era vampire what did they expect really? Wars were his comfort zone. Plus what better way to find out about this world than reading up on their wars and ways.

"True and your welcome" grinned Harry cheekily.

"Here," said Edward coming back and putting a plastic tray full of food in front of him. He could tell by Edward's thoughts that he had gotten the same as Harry had, instead of the usual thing they bought. Good thing too, Harry couldn't help but think it looked more like a movie prop than anything else. A beagle, an apple and a bottle of juice might as well have been attached to the tray for all the eating they did.

Edward just snorted in bitter amusement but they did what they had to do to appear human.

Needless to say watching Harry trying to eat was making them all fall into hysterics. The pizza kept missing his wide open orifice and hitting his face, eventually though he got the hang of it. After scowling at them for about fifteen minutes, he just wished his sight would hurry up and come back properly. He couldn't wait until he could see without his glasses it was truly the best investment he had ever done. Harry actually nabbed Edward's ice cream, which by the way had been kept cool in Edward's hands instead of melting.

"Do you want to come over for dinner? Esme would love to see you again." asked Edward curiously.

"Um…sure but I'm bringing Riley, he doesn't like being left alone too long." said Harry.

"Great." grinned Edward good naturally.

Angela he had learned was off sick with the cold she had gotten from her siblings after watching them last night. So he didn't need to feel guilty about abandoning her, although he could have done without the gossip that was going on. So what if the Cullen's hadn't ever spoken to people for any length of time before. Did it need to make the bloody headlines? Didn't they truly have anything else to talk about…obviously not as it continued even when they were in class yet again.

* * *

There we go how long will voldemort remain unactive? will snape send the potion? will he realize it's harry? will he tell the others? or will the basilsik be enough of a bribe to pay him to keep silent? he is a slytherin after all and even severus has his price after all the death eaters were unactive - voldemort cannot call them! how quickly will edward and harry begin dating? will bella just be another passing character and never get close to the cullens or what they are? will harry be due to go into his seventh year at hogwarts before voldemort's back giving him enough time there? will the cullens go with him? having vampires on his sides sure will help against the other vampiers voldemort would surely have! R&R please what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 9 **

**Esme Askes and Harry gets in Contact with Snape **

* * *

True to Harry's word he did bring his familiar with him, Hedwig was off somewhere flying around. He hoped she would be alright, but there was nothing that could hurt her here he hoped. He loved both animals and he'd blame himself if anything happened to them. He had apparated home as soon as they had reached the Cullen's, he had left Riley to run about the enormous back garden they had. It was bigger than his, and it had trees everywhere so there was plenty for him to explore. He was trusting the Cullen's not to harm him, and if they did they would be sorry.

"Harry is it alright if I speak with you?" asked Esme kindly, her heart shaped face slightly contorted as if she was worried.

"I'll get in touch with him," said Harry, he knew what she was thinking; Esme wasn't used to him being able to do that yet.

Esme looked extremely relieved; Rosalie hadn't blown all their chances of having a family. Of her having a family with Carlisle, she hadn't stopped thinking about it since it became apparent it was possible. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it, more than anything else in this world. She had of course asked Carlisle, she couldn't do it without him after all. Thankfully though, like always he had never been able to deny her anything. Carlisle though was honoured for the opportunity to have a child of his own.

"Thank you!" she said her face lightening up, as she hugged him close to her, if she could cry there was little doubt she would be.

"No problem, if he agrees it will take a month to make," said Harry quietly, he wasn't used to people hugging him. Well, apart from the brief hugs he had gotten from Hermione and the few from Mrs. Weasley over the years. The only thing was, she wasn't warm like them, but she was as dainty as Hermione though. And her hug was lasting longer than any hug he had ever had in his life. The sad thing was he could remember each time of brief comfort he had ever received. He was sure his mother and father had hugged him a lot, the thing was - he couldn't remember any of those times. He wished he did, but he didn't and that was just the way life was. Not only him, there were hundreds of others out there who had lost their parents too. There was only one he knew, Neville Longbottom, there was so much hurt and shame in his friend he wished he had been able to soothe it.

Eventually she let him go getting a hold of herself she asked "Are you hungry?"

Harry smiled at her, she really did love cooking, and in a small way Harry loved being look after. "I am,"

"Then I shall make you something to eat!" she said adamantly before leaving.

"So how do you communicate with your world? I mean considering you are…here without their consent?" asked Edward curiously.

"I do not need their consent, they are not my guardians, and I've come here just to see what it's like to be normal. Go figure I run into a bunch of vampires eh?" said Harry wryly.

"You know what I mean, you speak of them as if they control you," said Edward.

"They try to, because of a stupid prophecy that states that I'm the one with the power to defeat Voldemort." scoffed Harry his lip curling in disgust.

"I can understand slightly where they are coming from; we rely on Alice for everything because she can see things. If Alice told us of a prophecy, someone that could save us from the Volturi I'd do everything do get them." said Edward a small sad smile on his face.

"Would you manipulate, keep someone imprisoned in hell, send them to abuse then save them? Are you really capable of those acts just because a prophecy states it's true?" asked Harry staring at Edward. He didn't think the man had it in him to actually so such a thing. Then again he could be wrong, he had been wrong regarding Dumbledore's feelings for him. He had though the man loved him, cared for him, despite his misguided means. He had been so stupid to think that, nobody had loved him, nobody really ever would. It was better that way after all, he had a war to finish and the chances of him surviving it was slim.

"No, I don't, Carlisle raised us better than that," sighed Edward "We think very highly of humans, or at least we do when we aren't starving." he ended up admitting.

Harry chucked quietly, at Edward's quiet admission.

"I do not have to be there to get in touch with him, I told you my abilities were unlike anything the world has ever seen." said Harry, his abilities were unique.

"But not entirely unique, mines is similar and there is a vampire who can see everything like you can, although admittedly he has to be touching them." conceded Edward.

"You know I don't say that out of ego, I'm just stating a fact I'm not big headed." said Harry simply.

"I know," said Edward if anything Harry didn't think much of his gifts, he thought himself even more strange because of them.

Rosalie really had made the wrong move thinking what she had that was for sure.

"Stay quiet, no matter what's said you need to remain silent." warned Harry sitting on the floor cross legged. He closed his eyes and zoned in on one man who could help him, breathing deeply, he was surprised to find the man still awake.

"Professor Snape?" asked Harry quietly.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Severus fear entering his thoughts. He had his shields up how could anyone be in his thoughts, it just wasn't possible. He wasn't looking anyone in the eye, and worse still - it was a student. They had called him professor Snape after all; there was something familiar about the voice too.

"It's Harry Potter," said Harry quietly wondering what would happen.

"Potter? Where the hell are you?" snarled Severus.

"I'm safe that's all that matters'…Snape I just want to live a normal life for a few months. As I said in the letter I will be back when Voldemort summons you all. I promise, and I will kill him even if I have to go down with him." swore Harry viciously.

It certainly gave Severus a pause hearing Harry Potter talk like that, that wasn't the usual cocky boy he was used to hearing or what he imagined. That was the voice of a soldier, someone who meant to do what he said. How many times had he wished the same thing? That Voldemort was finally brought down for dare harming Lily? Before he had been able to properly repair their friendship.

He wondered why Potter would want to live a normal life; he had one for the first eleven years of his life. He didn't need to wonder long, as memories began assaulting him, memories that weren't his own. Memories of degradation, slavery, abuse, not just emotional but physical and mental too. Then being thrust into the limelight, being terrified of being sent him to the Dursley's, fearing it was all just a wonderful dream. The Dursley's definition of a bloody birthday and Christmas gift. He was completely appalled, how had he never seen any of this during occlumency levels? The worst he had seen was Harry, wanting a shiny red bike. That had been no show of abuse, perhaps the boy had been better at Occlumency after all, if he had been able to keep his home life a secret. He suddenly understood why it never had worked. He was too busy shielding certain memories to occlude properly. Stupid…idiotic…smart…suicidal boy. Really Snape had to make up his mind at some point.

"Why did you never tell Dumbledore?" snarled Severus, angrier at himself than Harry.

Another memory floated over, Harry begging Dumbledore to stay…but Dumbledore just replying that his mother's protection was more important. That he was sure Harry and his family got on and he was blowing it out of proportion.

"I'll kill him," snarled Severus violently, the worst? He couldn't let it go; it interfered with his vow to protect Harry. He could never let Harry go back to the Dursley's if he did he would be killed. The vow would kill him; he was surprised Dumbledore let him do the lessons, if he had found out before this Potter wouldn't have returned to the Dursley's for the summer.

"I need your help, I want you to brew a potion, one that helps vampires get pregnant," asked Harry.

"What's in it for me Potter?" asked Severus his Slytherin nature coming to the forefront.

"How is a sixty foot basilisk for payment?" asked Harry wryly.

"Like I'd fall for that Potter," sneered Severus. No basilisk had been seen in hundred of years, he knew Potter had a lucky streak but it didn't extent to finding sixty feet basilisks.

Severus nearly jumped when a memory came to him violently, okay Potter didn't like being called a liar for some reason. He did not like the memory at all; it showed him just how much he had failed the boy. How a twelve year old had managed to fight that thing off he would never know. What's worse how had he not known about it? Why had nobody told him. Harry hadn't told anyone other than Dumbledore what truly happened; even Ron was ignorant of what happened down there.

"Alright Potter, you've got yourself a deal, it just happens I already have the potion made." said Severus smoothly. "How do I know you will uphold your end of the bargain?" he inwardly knew Potter would keep his word, but he had been stung too often to trust anyone lightly.

"You should be able to open it, go to the girls bathroom, the one where the ghost Moaning Myrtle lives." said Harry.

Severus couldn't deny that thrilled him to no end, to be in Salazar Slytherin's domain. So ignoring Harry, his vision cleared he found himself still in his office. He got up swiftly, and practically ran through the halls of Hogwarts. He didn't want to take the chance of Potter disappearing and he not getting the chance until the boy returned. In fact Severus didn't even know how he was doing this, nothing about Harry was normal though, and it should be that way - Lily hadn't been normal either she had been unique.

Harry was warmed by Severus' thoughts; thankfully the man didn't realize he could read them. Or no doubt Snape would have been fighting to eject him from his mind, and Severus was powerful and no doubt if he tried hard enough he could get Harry out.

"Right Potter I'm here, what do I do?" asked Severus.

"Go to the sink, it's the one straight ahead of you, it's got a snake on the tap," instructed Harry grinning as he felt Severus' excitement.

"I've got it," said Severus waiting rather impatiently for Harry to continue.

"Now I need you to repeat what I say to the very last syllabus," warned Harry.

Severus frowned at that.

He understood all right when Harry proceeded to hiss at him in Parseltongue, of course, Salazar's domain would be protected by his gift. He was stir crazy that a Gryffindor could have such a Slytherin talent. He had been utterly shocked when the boy had begun speaking it. Most of the students had been terrified; the Slytherins had been jealous and extra hard on the boy.

Severus curled his lip at the thought of what he was about to do, but he wanted in there too much to turn his back. So he copied Harry's hissing words, and to his shock and amazement the bloody thing opened, it was a long dark pipe.

"Go down the pipe, you will land in dead fish and water it's under the school so what can you expect? You need to repeat the words again when you get to the next door. I'd suggest you closing the tunnel though, unless you want unexpected company," suggested Harry "The words for that, is this…" and Harry once again hissed in Parseltongue.

Severus Snape now knew the words 'Open' and 'Close' in Parseltongue.

"Send me the Potion, and a Fertility one too, and we will consider it even," said Harry happy with the outcome. "Part of it, is a thank you, for all the times you have saved my life. I know you probably thought I didn't care but I do." admitted the teenager feeling very vulnerable admitting this to his teacher who hated him with a vengeance because he looked like a dead man.

"I never though you had it in you…Harry," said Severus quietly standing stock still in the chamber of secrets his black shoes crunching on the bones of dead fish. He never expected to hear those words, not from this boy anyway. That was the main reason he thought he was like his father, Lily never failed to apologise to anyone if they deserved it. James though would rather die than apologise to someone.

"You aren't exactly someone approachable, I though you'd laugh in my face." admitted the teenager his voice in Severus' mind very small and vulnerable. Something Severus Snape had never heard Harry being. Not even in his first potion's class, he had been cheeky; he had spoken back to him.

Despite how much of a bastard he was, he would never have done that, unless of course he had done it in public. Say in a classroom full of students, he would have denied it and sneered in the boys face. His position as spy was erratic as best, if that piece of information got out he'd have been killed on the spot. But no, he would never have laughed in the boy's face, even if he had believed him spoiled.

He liked to think the boy wasn't stupid enough to attempt something like that in public. He knew the child had to have some ideas about what he was and what he did. He had shown the Dark Mark to Fudge in front of him. Only an idiot could not understand the happenings of that night, despite how foolhardy he was and the risks he took - Harry wasn't stupid. Nobody stupid could have defeated a sixty foot basilisk, or defied the Dark Lord so many times. Despite what he though, he had a very healthy respect for Harry's accomplishments. It was obvious to him, just how much he didn't know regarding the child. He knew nothing about the bloody basilisk, what else didn't he know about.

"I shall send the Potions," said Severus "Potter how exactly am I to do that? Dumbledore cannot contact you I know he's tried."

"Don't worry, the potions from you will get through, I'll allow my magical signature to come out tonight when it's morning for you. Hopefully Dumbledore wont send anything then, if he does he does," explained Harry.

"Very well Potter," said Severus smoothly already hissing the password to the next door. Having removed the rubble away with a few flicks of his wand, wondering if he wanted to know about that.

"Goodbye Professor," said Harry before all was silent in the potion's master's head.

"Now that was extremely odd," said Edward watching the teenager stunned.

Harry simply grinned at him aware of everything Edward had heard.

Edward had heard the conversation as well as Harry and Severus' thoughts. Unlike Edward, Harry couldn't process it all, so he hadn't heard absolutely everything like the vampire. He had just had a conversation with someone in England, and he had some sort of weird language that sounded like hissing to Edward.

"What was that hissing?" asked Edward.

"That is a language in my world known as Parseltongue, snake language, the ability to speak to them," said Harry amused.

"Is it a popular language?" asked Edward curiously.

"No, the only people to speak it, is me and Voldemort," said Harry shrugging lightly.

"I see," said Edward utterly gobsmacked. How it is that in his one hundred years he had never met a wizard or witch? Better yet how is it Carlisle hadn't and he was the oldest vampire he knew.

"I told you, we keep ourselves hidden, Angela's a Witch she's home schooled, they know what you are. They also know you feed on animals and respect you for that," said Harry.

"What?" gaped Edward his amber eyes huge.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe she was one either," said Harry laughing slightly.

"So how long will it take to get them? The potions I mean?" asked Edward seeing it was what was on his mother's mind. Harry had been speaking out loud to Severus, not just in his mind. So she knew he was sending them out, and she was so nervous as well.

"Esme, don't worry, you will have them by er, this time thing sucks, it will be night here when he sends them. Depending on how young his owl is … it should get here by tomorrow morning or afternoon if he's old." said Harry. Owls were very fast; Hedwig would be able to get to Scotland in half a day, longer on a windy or rainy day. Owls loathed the rain; it hindered them and their sense of sound especially when hunting. Owls could hear very well, even the tiny patter of mice or rat feet as they moved.

"Owl's?" asked Esme quite frankly astonished.

"Indeed, they are very smart, we use them to send mail," said Harry.

"I see," she said, filling out a plate for Harry, she had made him some pasta it was quite healthy and filling. She came up the stairs with it and handed it to Harry along with a fork and a drink.

"Thank you," smiled Harry, she was so loving, giving; nobody usually did this for him. The Cullen's had better realize just how lucky they were to have her. He would have loved her to be his mother, he kind of thought she would be like his own. She definitely hadn't deserved what fate had thrown at her. She would have truly been the best mother in the world, right next up to his own of course.

Esme just smiled before she left them be.

It wasn't long before Riley come bounding through the house, wanting to be near Harry, having had enough play. Edward still acted stunned when Riley went over to him, tail wagging looking friendly.

"He likes to have his belly rubbed, and his ears scratched," said Harry simply.

* * *

Watcha think? did you like it? will the potion work? will harry give rosalie a second chance or will she continue calling him a freak and harry tell her no? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 10 **

**Hi guys :-**

**GOOD NEWS - I've been nominated for a  
Energize W.I.P. Award  
In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover "  
The Voting will be from  
Feb. 21. – Feb. 29. **

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html  
**

**Change the * for . please! vote for me :) its for A Different Moon a fellow Twilight Cross-over! so if you like that one then go ahead and vote!  
**

**Speaking To Friends And The Potions Are Here **

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on Hermione; he noticed she was sitting on her bed, reading a book. It was later that night, after being in touch with Severus; he desperately wanted to speak to his friends. Now he knew it was possible, he just had to let them know he was okay. Hermione was worried about him, even right now reading her book; her concentration wasn't completely on it. She truly was one of the best witches Harry would ever know. Eventually he stopped spying on her and spoke softly.

"_Hermione?_" queried Harry quietly.

"_Harry?" _whispered Hermione looking around her room in shock…was she imagining things? That desperate to know her best friend was okay that was hallucinating him taking to her?

"_No you're not imagining things, just think what you want to say, I'll receive it, don't worry." _said Harry allowing his amusement to show through.

"_Where are you?" _she asked immediately after she had confirmation she wasn't going mad.

"_I can't tell you that, just in case Dumbledore finds out I'm talking to you, he can read your mind remember?" _said Harry _"If he suspects I could be in touch he might be reading them regularly." _

"_I've been learning occlumency…obviously not enough if you can be talking to me…how are you doing this Harry?" _she asked in her own mind.

"_I can get through occlumency shields; I can get through everything ever since my sixteenth birthday. I'm like a human…mirror of Erised I know everyone's secret hearts desires and their every through even Professor Snape's and he's a brilliant Occlumist." _explained Harry.

"_Oh my…" _said Hermione looking stunned _"Why…didn't you ever…I mean say?" _

"_I trust you, it's just others I don't…Dumbledore's using me…why didn't YOU tell me what you truly thought of Dumbledore?" _asked Harry smartly changing the direction of the questioning.

"_Because you seemed to think of him as a grandfather…you don't have much family and I didn't have evidence. I wasn't about to say anything just in case you didn't believe me and…I didn't want to break our friendship," _said Hermione speaking the god honest truth.

"_Yeah, well I know better, he plans on killing me once Voldemort is dead…I've came away to have a chance at a normal life before it happens." _said Harry sadly.

"_You seriously aren't even planning on letting him HARRY JAMES POTTER!" _she shrieked angrily. Not even shocked by what Harry had just suggested Dumbledore wanted to do.

"_No it's just in case," _said Harry sadly. He knew how fickle the world was, even more than Hermione…nobody had any idea just how two faced everyone…well mostly everyone was. The only people who truly cared about him were Remus, the Weasley's (apart from Percy), Hermione and now the Cullen's.

"_Oh Harry," _whispered Hermione sadly.

"_I've joined a Muggle school…its fun," _said Harry changing the subject and the train of her thoughts.

"_I'm surprised you like it…" _said Hermione, she hadn't been aware that Harry wanted to be normal. Was his life that horrible at Hogwarts, even with them that he felt the need to leave for the Muggle world. She didn't blame him, all the crap he had to put up with here, it was never ending. Year after year, something happened in some shape or form.

"_I do its amazing, its fun definitely," _said Harry.

"_I'm glad you are okay and that you are having fun…I miss you," _admitted Hermione.

"_I've met someone I really like…and like I mean really like," _admitted Harry, _"He's the same as me though he can read thoughts. Thankfully he can only read thoughts we think…so I've been able to pretty much hide it from him." _

"_Awww Harry! I have to meet him," _gushed Hermione sweetly, so very happy that Harry had met someone that was making him happy. She knew he was gay, he had told them last year. He had never dated anyone though, not in the wizarding world she had always suspected why.

"_I hope you do one day," _admitted Harry _"He doesn't know yet though…and I don't think I should tell him…I mean I'm going to end up leaving again and I might not survive." _

"_Don't think like that, live for the moment Harry, and make each moment count. If you die at least you can die with dignity and without regret," _said Hermione, she had read way too many romance books. Her heart was hurting just at the thought of Harry dying, never mind it actually happening. _"You really should let him know." _she commented at the end.

"_Well you never know I might, Hermione…I met a girl too…Angela she's a witch she said it was too long travelling to go to a school…why would she say that?" _asked Harry curiously.

"_Well does she seem well off?" _asked Hermione.

"_Money wise? No," _said Harry truthfully.

"_Well it costs a lot of money to get into a boarding school, its less with a day school for Witches and Wizards…her family obviously couldn't afford it…and maybe didn't want their daughter so far away all the time?" _suggested Hermione quietly.

"_Er…no offence to Ron but how can the Weasley's afford it?" _asked Harry confused

"_So many students are accepted on full scholarships, so many on half scholarships, and the rest pay full." _said Hermione. _"I paid in full to attend Hogwarts, I'm not sure how Molly does it, I think its half scholarships…full scholarships for …orphans." _she finished the last word delicately. Her parents were dentists they could afford to send her to Hogwarts no problem.

"_Of course, I mean I never thought of that…I suppose that's how Tom Riddle ended up at Hogwarts," _agreed Harry nodding his head. Just because he could read their thoughts it didn't mean he knew everything…now he knew a lot more than he had five minutes ago.

"_Yes it was," _said Hermione quietly. "_I'm so glad you are okay, me, Ron, Luna and Neville have been very worried about you." _

"_There's really no need, I'm fine, I'm just glad you are all okay, the first sign of Voldemort getting his magic back I'll be home," _said Harry.

"_I don't care about that!" _said Hermione shaking her head in agitation and indignation _"could you not kill him? From where you are? With this new gift of yours…try doing something to me…tickle jinx?" _she suggested thoughtfully.

Harry tried the best he could but nothing happened _"Sorry," _said Harry.

"_It was just an idea Harry, don't see it as a failure," _said Hermione sternly, _"So what does this boy look like?" _it was her turn to change the conversation on him.

"_Absolutely gorgeous, his hair is a messy copper colour, he's around 6'2" lanky he loves cars," _said Harry, something he avoided thinking about in the young man's presence. As he had said, he wasn't used to people helping him because they wanted too. He did, and Harry really liked him for that, and that like was turning into fondness and that fondness was turning into more.

"_What aren't you telling me? What's his name?" _squeaked Hermione happily.

"_He's a vampire and his name is Edward Cullen," _sighed Harry, Hermione always knew when he wasn't telling her everything. Part of him loved her for it because it meant she knew him so well, another part hated it because it made lying harder.

"_Cullen?" _gasped Hermione in surprise.

"_Yeah, don't worry they…" _started Harry.

"_Feed off animals I know," _said Hermione finishing Harry's own statement before he got the chance.

"_You know them?" _asked Harry warily.

"_I know of them, they are in the book we got in third year…remember? When we learned about vampires?" _sighed Hermione honestly you would think the boys would at least learn their defence.

"_I don't remember anything about that…but it was years ago," _said Harry.

"_I suppose so, well his sire Carlisle is the one that gave hope to Wizards and Witches who had been turned…it gave them the idea to hunt animals instead of humans…gave them more control…made them more civilised," _said Hermione "_He's very well liked especially in the vampire community of the wizarding world anyway." _

"_Wow, he would be extremely pleased with that…they think only two families survive on animal blood…" _said Harry, he couldn't wait to share that information with Carlisle. "_Could you send that book in the morning? Don't worry the owl will get to me, shrink it and send it with Pig, I'm sure he could do with the exercise." _

"_You didn't take your book with you?" _asked Hermione surprised.

"_Er…I took my trunk but I don't think I have that book…the monster book of monsters ended up eating it!" _said Harry sheepishly.

Hermione giggled in amusement _"I'll send it first thing in the morning, before I even darken Dumbledore's presence_," she eventually said, _"I have to get some sleep; we are starting tests for exams tomorrow." _

"_Of course, six hours ahead of you here," _said Harry giving her a small clue and aware that he was doing it.

Hermione smiled realizing Harry had given her a small clue as to his whereabouts, just general location - it was better than nothing.

"_Goodnight Hermione, love you," _said Harry, in a very platonic, friendly way.

"_Nearly good morning, to you, Harry, love you too, and I hope I hear from you again soon," _said Hermione before long it was only her in her mind once more.

* * *

"Ready for school?" grinned Edward who looked like a model doing a car photo shoot than a school student. Edward's grin widened hearing Harry's thoughts, causing him to scowl good naturally.

"Ready, yes, for school?…hm depends!" laughed Harry getting in.

"How's Angela?" asked Edward knowing Harry knew her well and that she was unwell.

"Still feeling sick, still takes me fifteen minutes to text but I'm getting there," explained Harry pleased as punch he was getting it. He was new at all this technology, his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't have had nightmares about getting him one, never mind actually getting him things.

"I hope she gets well soon, humans are so prone to germs," said Edward shaking his head.

"Er, human here too," said Harry although to be honest he had never been sick before in his life. Never, not once did he remember being sick with a cold or flu. Considering how his family treated him it was a good thing really. They would never have given him anything; medicine isn't for freaks like you they would have said. They would have made sure to save it all for their precious Dudders.

"Your magic?" suggested Edward aware of everything Harry had thought. If he ever got his hands on the Dursley's he'd give them a good reason to be afraid.

"Possibly," said Harry eventually.

"We are late," said Edward just before the bell rang.

"Great," said Harry quickly getting out, before speeding towards his class.

* * *

"Hey Harry, you look fabulous without your glasses," said Alice sitting down, the first of the Cullen's to join Harry. Jasper sat down next to her, as usual he was quite, he was the opposite from Alice. Alice could talk your ear off, yet Jasper could make you feel unwelcome without meaning to being so quiet. They were like yin and yang.

"Thank you," grinned Harry he could see so much better he was glad to have gotten the treatment.

"Aren't you having any lunch?" asked Edward sitting down with his own tray.

"Yes, no point in buying when I can just eat yours," laughed Harry, picking up the pizza from Edward's tray. Ignoring all the jealous thoughts from the entire school, honestly they needed to get a life. He wondered about their reactions if he and Edward truly went out.

Edward cocked his head to the side hearing THAT thought before a wicked grin split his face in two.

"Honestly if the teachers don't lay off trying to push us into deciding for college I'm going to scream!" said Rosalie sitting down in a huff, Emmett as always not far behind her a cheesy grin on his face.

_Hey Human…how are you? _He thought, he couldn't say human out loud without getting some seriously weird looks after all.

"Fine Emmett thank you," said Harry, "You?"

"All good," said Emmett, apart from the fact Rosalie was being bitchy as usual but he loved her for it. He loved all of her, any way she came - she was his angel.

To Harry they were another example for yin and yang, it seemed opposite did attract. Emmett was so outgoing, funny and loved a good joke. Rosalie was the exact opposite; she was serious, hated jokes and did not like humans.

_I've always thought that _thought Edward to Harry.

Once the pizza was eaten, he helped himself to Edward's ice cream, it wasn't exactly Ben and Jerry's but it would do. He was rather hungry, and he was feeling a lot better about things since contacting his best friend.

"Oh Jasper, by the way got those books you wanted," said Harry "I'll give them to Edward tonight."

"Brilliant," said Jasper "Thank you."

"No problem," grinned Harry finishing the ice cream placing it on Edwards now empty tray.

"Here," said Alice handing hers over gleefully, she really liked Harry he was so fun to be around.

Harry laughed at Alice's thoughts, he liked her too she was hyper and reminded him of Dobby.

_What the hell was that? _choked Edward.

_A House elf, Dobby he's a friend, he saved my life a few times._ said Harry a note of warning in his voice not to disrespect him for his looks.

_Is he magical? _Asked Edward accepting the warning for what it was.

_Yes, very. People don't look at elves for their magic; just to clean they are treated appallingly. _said Harry sadly. _I saved him from a family who abused him, he's been a friend to me ever since. _

_You like saving people don't you? _said Edward simply.

_I have a saving people thing according to my best friend…its not always a good thing. I caused my own godfathers death for rushing into something. _explained Harry his memories going past.

_You didn't rush into it; you checked an alternative means he didn't answer…what else were you to think? _said Edward grimly when he saw the memories.

_I try to tell myself that,_ said Harry.

Just then the bell rang breaking their conversation and thoughts before they once more parted for classes.

* * *

"Want a ride home?" asked Edward again.

"Of course, I need to give you they books for Jasper," said Harry immediately, as they packed up their things. They had just had their last class of the day together, and they were getting ready to leave school. The bell was no doubt about to ring, hence why they were getting ready to run straight for the car. If they waited it took ages to get out, with everyone trying to get, out of school at the same time.

"Yeah," said Edward, Jasper had been thinking about them on and off all afternoon.

Harry snickered softly as they made their way to the car. Sliding into the Volvo they drove off in the direction of Harry's house. Thankfully Bella and Jessica had left him alone today, although it wasn't that easy to avoid their minds. Their thoughts concerning Edward were enough to want to make him sick up his lunch.

_How do you think I feel?_ Thought Edward.

_It's a good thing you don't eat eh? _Thought Harry a smirk gracing his lips.

Edward simply rolled his eyes as he slowed down, stopping near Harry's house and letting him get out.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow, I've got a ton of homework to do!" sighed Harry.

"Why not come to ours and do it? Bring your laptop?" suggested Edward, as Harry took out the books he wanted to give to Jasper.

"Nah, best not, Riley really hates being alone and I don't want to take any chances with him," said Harry, he felt guilty leaving Riley alone all day without doing it all night.

"Okay, you're choice, I'll see you tomorrow," said Edward respecting Harry's wishes.

* * *

Harry walked in and immediately heard the hooting of an owl, he saw both owls sitting perched on Hedwig's stand. Drinking her water and eating her food, without thought he added more cold water to it and added seed. He added the same to Riley before taking both packages; taking out his phone he dialled Edward's number.

"Hey what's up?" asked Edward curiously, he could tell by the background noise that he was on loud speaker and still outside.

"I have the potion, I'll come to your bit for a few hours…if you don't mind?" asked Harry.

"No problem," said Edward, squealing was heard before long there was a toot outside his house. Harry shook his head in amusement, rolling his eyes he grabbed everything, including his dog before getting into the Volvo (Riley in the back) and they were on their way to the Cullen's once more.

* * *

Will it work? or will it not? harry give her the money back after it fails feeling really guilty? then get sent home soon after? will the cullens follow or will harry leave and the cullens never know if they would ever see him again? R&R PLEASE! and VOTE FOR ME! :) :) see above for details byeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 11 **

**Successful or Unsuccessful **

* * *

Harry had flushed bright red, having to strongly stop himself reading Esme's mind - by concentrating on Alice's mind. He did NOT want to hear thoughts about sex! Especially Esme and Carlisle. Sure he knew they probably got it on, they were a young couple (in appearance and stamina). It didn't mean he actually wanted to hear about it or have it visualized in front of him. It was almost like seeing your parents at it, and being completely mortified. Jasper laughed in amusement at Harry's predicament, causing the teenager to scowl darkly at him. Edward though was reacting pretty much the same as Harry, minus the all compassing flush. It was a good thing he didn't smell really good, or Jasper might have jumped him. All the blood from his body seemed to have rushed to his head after all.

"So what do I do?" asked Esme, slightly embarrassed that Edward and Harry had probably seen and heard her thoughts. Unfortunately she was used to it, with Edward anyway, but Harry…he was a really young boy and new to the family. "How long do I wait? Do I drink it?"

"Yes you drink it, it starts working immediately, you'll probably feel extremely odd…especially your stomach. Once you know the first one is working, drink the fertility potion. It's the pink one by the way," he added offhandedly. "It needs to work straight away, which means you can't er…sleep together after three days at the most…if you do it means your stomach will go back to its previous state along with the child before its ready to come out."

Esme nodded listening intently.

"The baby needs to be out before the third month is up, to the exact time, so make a recording of it just in case. Not only that but you need to be healed. Otherwise what you are going to go through right now, will pale in comparison to the pain it will cause the stomach going back to its original state…it will be like being turned all over again." said Harry calmly.

Esme nodded in understanding, Carlisle was standing right next to her a concerned from on his face.

"Don't worry, I wont let her suffer anymore than she has to," said Harry honestly.

"Thank you," smiled Carlisle appreciatively.

"No problem," shrugged Harry, the sweetest thing about it was - that Harry truly didn't have a problem helping others. It was what Edward liked the best about Harry, upon hearing that though Harry flushed an even more amusing red colour.

"We are planning on hunting before we start this…that wont complicate matters will it?" asked Carlisle, realizing something. Just as Esme and himself were walking out of the door, deciding on privacy for tonight.

"Actually its better if you do," said Harry.

"Great," replied Carlisle and both he and Esme were gone. They were spending a night in a hotel.

* * *

"Have you been in touch with your friends again?" asked Edward, trying to stop himself thinking of Harry and what he liked about him. Perhaps liking someone who could read minds even better than him wasn't a good idea.

"No not yet," said Harry burying his smugness deep down, it seemed Edward was beginning to like him - more than just friends. That made him want to talk to Hermione, or rather brag to her - she had always been the one he spoke to. Especially regarding his feelings, for most part he sometimes didn't understand his own feelings. Pain regret sadness he understood but hell positive emotions he couldn't have understood. Having never experienced them before it was no wonder really.

"Seems like you are really close friends how long have you known her?" asked Edward curiously, he couldn't imagine it going to a female friend and spilling his guts. Then again he had not had the life Harry had led.

"Since I was eleven years old," grinned Harry, letting the troll incident fly through his thoughts causing Edward to choke in shock. "Ron had been nasty to her, she was so bossy and whether she liked it or not she brought everyone around her down and made them feel stupid. Ron had been in the wizarding world his entire life, to be shown up by a girl who'd only known about the wizarding world two minutes…was humiliating. Like any child its better to get angry at them and call them names rather than dwell on your own embarrassment."

"I suppose I can understand that," nodded Edward sitting on the couch, Harry was on the other his laptop open but currently not being used.

"She had heard Ron's comments and spent the rest of the afternoon in the girls bathroom crying. It was Halloween, ten years to the day since my parents died, it became something of a tradition for things to happen on that day." said Harry simply. "Our teacher came in, screeching that there was a troll in the Dungeon's. It was a diversion, only Sev realized it of course…he wasn't a spy and suspicious of everything for nothing. We were sent back up to our common rooms, and then I remembered Mione was in the bathroom. So we went to tell her, and to get back to our common room. What we didn't expect was to encounter the troll…"

"Why didn't you just go get help?" asked Edward confused.

"Well, me and Ron locked it in the bathroom, what we didn't realize was that Mione was in that particular one. We were in the middle of celebrating that we had managed to contain the Troll when Mione let out a blood curling scream. So we were forced to act, you saw what happened," said Edward.

"Let me get this straight," said Edward replaying the scene from memory. "Hermione told Ron to cast the spell…that he couldn't in class…expecting him to actually manage it under such circumstances?"

"Er…yeah," said Harry, he hadn't thought about it that way, it did have a stint of irony to it though.

"Nice," said Edward simply, "So what other mischievous adventures did you end up getting into?" Hearing about school from another world was extremely entertaining to say the least. It was so odd hearing about magical mischief that children get into. It made non-magical school sound dreadfully dull and boring. A small part of Edward wondered why Harry would want to leave and come here.

"You'd have to be in my shoes to understand," sighed Harry hearing those thoughts.

"Tell me more!" said Edward it was strange not being bored all the time. Nothing had really held Edward's attention for any length of time, not for a long time anyway. Life had become dull, predicable and dreadfully boring. Until Harry had come along and caused a stir, a good stir at that.

Harry snorted "Glad I can be of assistance."

Edward just smirked in amusement.

"I've never just had a normal year at Hogwarts you know, the Troll was just the beginning as you know I faced Voldemort that year. He was trying to kill me accidentally you know, so nobody would suspect too much. He cursed my broomstick, during a Quidditch match, my first ever Quidditch match at that! As if I wasn't nervous enough!" said Harry exasperated at the attempt on his life instead of furious.

"I'd love to see a game," said Edward curiously.

Harry smiled sadly "It's amazing, I got to see a professional game when I was fourteen. It made our matches look like toddlers on broomsticks." he said wryly. "Of course something just had to happen - Death Eaters attacked nobody died though thankfully. They were really nasty to the Muggles, levitating them in the air - thank Merlin they don't remember for their sake not ours."

"Maybe you can take me to see one some day?" suggested Edward hopefully.

"Of course," said Harry happily.

"How odd," said Edward cocking his head to the side curiously listening.

"What is it?" asked Harry immediately, drawing his wand.

"Don't worry…I think it's just an owl…he's inside my room!" said Edward sounding deeply amused.

Harry laughed "It must be the only open window in the house," he said in explanation to why the owl chose to go to Edward's room.

Together vampire and wizard made their way up the stairs, it was Pig, and it made Harry smile at something familiar from his world. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his friends and the wizarding world. At least part of it, the most important part - his friends. Everything else he could do without.

Retrieving the package, he found letters from all his friends or rather a really long letter from all his friends. The writing just went from good to bad depending on who was writing. Hermione's was the most legible. Ironic really considering the rest of his friends had been in the wizarding world their entire lives.

**Hi, glad you are alright mate, but when you get back I'm gonna kill you! Bailing out on N.E.W.T's year! Leaving me alone with Mione! She's gonna kill me you know that? She's already got planners ready with long study sessions! Help, I'm bloody serious mate I'm gonna go postal! **

Harry burst out laughing completely amused with his best friend's antics. Edward just smiled trying to give Harry some privacy - as usual just unable to do so.

_Hi! Mione told me everything! I'm glad you are okay and that you are having fun. While you are there just do what any normal guy would do! This is your chance of a normal life you have wanted for years. Be happy. I hope to see you soon though, I miss you everyone does! Mum and dad are going spare. We are all thinking of maybe joining you…if you want we will you just have to tell us where to come. We've all got our excuses ready! Me and Ron have said we are going to Mione's. Neville and Luna don't need big excuses since they don't have parents in the Order that Dumbledore is around all the time. The D.A is asking for you too! _

"Which ones that?" asked Edward, since Harry wasn't thinking a name.

"Ginny, Ron's little sister…she had a terrible crush on me…or rather the boy who lived. She was told bed time stories about me when she was a baby…it took her a long time to get over it. When she realized she stood no chance, she began dating - she was dating Dean Thomas when I felt but I'm not sure what's happening now," shrugged Harry.

"Did that upset her family?" asked Edward curiously.

"I think Ron was relieved, you know - not having to threaten me the whole little sister thing…she has six brothers. Anyone that wants to date her must be either extremely brave or extremely suicidal." laughed Harry merriment.

"Ah," said Edward, he understood all too well, or he could imagine it. How would his family react to him bringing someone into the family? Rosalie would moan to hell and back, the rest he'd imagine would be happy for him. Alice would just stand there smugly having seen it all, yep; he had it better than Ginny Weasley. Six brothers, ouch he did pity her and any fool brave enough to date her.

Hey! Hope you are okay! Mione told us what happened! So COOL! Hope you try it with me! Oh yeah Snape is being really weird! He's not sneered or even given detention to anyone! Ron thinks he's gone barking mad! I think he's finally happy for the first time in a long time. Mione started the D.A back up! Even though we have a good Defence teacher she felt it was for the best. All Muggle Born and half bloods have joined in - a surprising number of Pureblood's too. 

"Luna," said Harry shaking his head in amusement. Luna unlike the others was extremely observant, much like he was.

"It seems Severus Snape's enjoying his new Basilisk hide don't you?" smirked Edward in amusement.

"Mmmhmm," agreed Harry nonchalantly.

**Hi be careful have fun and take care. I got a new wand last week! My magic is ten times better thank you! Although I got detention for leaving Hogsmeade. It looks as thought Ollivander must have told on me. Gran wasn't very happy with me either - she wants me to be like my dad but I can't be. Mione's letting me lead some of the D.A classes since I've gotten so good at magic! I got a spell before Mione in defence last week! Shocking isn't it? **

"They aren't writing their names down," said Edward seemingly mystified with that. "Nor have they mentioned you by name."

"I don't need their names to know whose writing, plus we got used to not writing names or important information down - in case they got intercepted." explained Harry.

"Intercepted?" asked Edward wondering why he was surprised.

"Yeah," said Harry smirking at Edward's exasperation. "You are in this book." he said throwing the mentioned book at Edward.

"What?" asked Edward shocked.

"Or rather your father is anyway," shrugged Harry.

Edward quickly began flipping through the third year defence book, until he caught his name. He began reading it, his amber eyes getting a little bigger each word he read. Carlisle Cullen was revered in the wizarding world apparently, he had given Wizard and Witch turned vampire's hope of a better life. To think he had thought there was only two families who survived on animal blood. He smiled in pride; his father would be in for a shock he would also be extremely pleased to read that.

"Why do you do that?" asked Harry sitting himself comfortably on the bed, finding it a tad bit uncomfortable remaining standing.

Edward watched Harry moving, he found it extremely odd still, having a human so comfortable around them. It was a refreshing change though, and so he decided to sit down - he didn't want Harry to get uncomfortable. Nobody was supposed to be able to stand still like a statue for long periods of time. What he didn't seem to understand was that Harry accepted them, he didn't care if they stood like statues as long as they didn't expect him too.

Edward smirked in wicked amusement at Harry's thoughts; it was also weird to have someone who knew how he felt or what he thought.

At that Harry just stuck his tongue out at him blowing raspberries.

"Do what?" asked Edward to Harry's question.

"You switch between mum and Esme and then Carlisle and father, most times you actually think about it before you say father - that's when you are near humans. Same with Esme, but sometimes you do it without thinking." explained Harry, his thoughts mirroring his statement.

"I have no idea," said Edward, he hadn't truly been consciously aware he was doing it.

"What do you prefer calling them?" asked Harry.

"Carlisle and Esme," said Edward honestly.

"But you do think of them as your mother and father?" asked Harry wryly.

"Yes," he said.

"Confucius," murmured Harry shaking his head. He did understand thought; Molly had been very good to him almost like a mother. Yet he always called her molly, then again he didn't have the habit of calling her mum in his head. He only had one set of parents, and always would. The thought of having another mother and father made him cringe; it would be completely disrespectful to their memory.

Edward laughed in amusement; well nobody could say everything in life made sense. Sometimes things would never make sense, something he had learned along time ago. Although it was mostly people that didn't make sense.

"Carlisle will like to see this," said Edward honestly, finally placing it on the couch beside him.

"I thought so, that's why I had Mione send it," said Harry.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Edward curiously.

"About?" asked Harry reading Edward's mind he understood. "Oh that, dunno, might not be safe…plus Voldemort might already by back by then and I might have to go back." that thought left him cold, he had gotten attached to this little town.

"I hope not," said Edward honestly.

* * *

Well what did you think? will the others all come? Ginny imprint on Jacob? mawhha start the line of magical shapeshifters :P will harry ever be turned or will edward refuse the thought and spend a hundred and seventy years with harry watching him grow old? or will he be fatally wounded and need changed during the war? as you can see theres not going to be horcrux's in this story it just makes it complicated! :) or do you want them there?

oh yeah, me and Annajewel are thinking of writing a story together - about twilight/harry potter. Harry/Edward slash of course with Hermione as his twin :) and both of them severus' children? mawhha you know how much i like severus harry's biological father does the basic plot interest you? would you like to see more?

R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 12 **

**Positive or Negative **

* * *

The three days passed very tensely for Esme and Carlisle, and their family. They had to wait the three days to find out if it worked. Severus had sent a Potion that would allow them to know if she was. Otherwise they would have had to wait at least another week or so. Edward was the one that was fretting the worst, he had been there to hear and see everything after Esme was turned. She had been almost inconsolable; her only bright light was Carlisle. Edward had learned Carlisle and Esme had met before, and Esme had developed a long term crush on him. It had lasted until they day she had 'died', and turned to love in her immortal life. She had been cautious at first, hurt so badly by her ex-husband. He'd abused her, and it had infuriated Edward to no end. It sickened him that the ones that hurt people were so well liked by those around them. He had taken great pleasure in draining the bastard dry, he had been one of his first kills when he'd walked away from Esme and Carlisle to hunt. Edward hadn't regretted it, but he'd slowly began to realise what he was doing. Ten years later, he went back, Carlisle and Esme as always, welcoming him with open arms. The first thing Carlisle had said to him was, he always knew he'd come back, it wasn't the life he wanted.

"Those books were very fascinating, I had no idea Goblins were so tricky," said Jasper, handing back the books, they were in Edward's Volvo. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Harry were in it. Rosalie still sore was driving her red car with Emmett in it. The closer it became to Esme finding out - the bitchier Rosalie became. So much so that even Emmett was apologizing for her, and staying out of the blonde's way as much as possible. Rosalie had a bunch of names ready to tear out when it failed, Rosalie was positive it would she didn't trust it.

"They would give Slytherin a whole new name and meaning," laughed Harry taking the books back.

He had let Carlisle keep his third year book, since they were mentioned in it. Carlisle had been completely dumbfounded, stunned, and down right surprised by the books proclamation. He found it hard to believe he was well known, in the Wizarding world that was. He failed to realize he was rather famous in the vampire/Muggle world too. He was well known he'd made friends with nearly every coven out there. Unknown to him, most would be willing to fight on his behalf.

"The wars they've started were rather bloody," said Jasper, and coming from him it was saying something. After all he had been a civil war foot solider.

"Yeah, they're powerful little buggers," agreed Harry. "They are also extremely honourable, though. Sneaky but honourable, they'd do what they had to nothing more."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Alice, speaking exactly what she was thinking about.

"It should, but if it doesn't there's always another time. I can't make promises I can't keep." said Harry solemnly.

"I hope it works," she said, otherwise their mother would be utterly devastated. Esme had gotten her hopes worked up with the likes none of them had seen before. Rosalie was ready to tear into him so sure it wouldn't work.

"You're seer ability failing you?" asked Harry curiously.

"I've tried," she positively whined, looking saddened.

"Things are too uncertain for you to see, there's works at play you've never had before." said Harry thinking mostly about the magic.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice confused.

"Magic," said Edward before Harry could reply with another cryptic saying.

'Charming' thought Harry.

Edward just smirked wryly.

"Why would magic interfere with my ability?" asked Alice indignantly.

"You tell me, you've never seen me properly in a vision have you?" asked Harry.

"Well no," admitted Alice, but Harry already knew that, after all he could read her thoughts.

"That's because there's other forces of magic at play," explained Harry from the front seat. "I will be going back to my own world the second Voldemort regains his magic." he finished. Hearing Edward's quick denial made him feel warm inside. At least he really would miss him. He would miss Edward, miss Forks; miss everything to do with the normal world.

"What about Esme? What if she's still pregnant when he gets his magic back?" asked Jasper staring ahead at Harry.

"I'd stay until the baby was born, then I'd leave, I always keep the promises I make Jasper," said Harry quietly.

"Thank you," said Jasper quietly, Harry was different from normal people, he wasn't used to people like him. He placed his promises above all else, placed the fate of the world over himself. He might die, yet here he was just trying to have a normal life for a while. Jasper wanted to take his hat of to him, he deeply respected the teenager.

Harry just turned back around, trying not to listen in on their thoughts.

'_You should take it as a complement, Jasper doesn't give his respect easily or at all' _Edward thought.

'_I do, and I am, just not used to complements' _admitted Harry, he was used to being brought down all the time. For some reason people always liked to hate him, it had been that way his entire life. He knew no other way of life.

'_You are amazing, I don't know how others don't see it,' _Edward thought.

'_Thank you._' said Harry flushing in warmth happiness.

'_No problem'_ he thought, falling in an awkward silence even in his own mind, able to believe what he'd just admitted to Harry. Edward couldn't have been happier to see his house. Now they could think on someone and something else now.

"Well let's go and see if it's good news or bad news," said Harry, opening the door, he was first in the house. The others were all worried and reluctant, praying to whatever god protected vampires that she be pregnant. They wouldn't be able to stand the devastation on Esme's face.

Esme was very sombre when they went in, sitting on the couch - she looked as though she'd been there all day.

"You ready?" asked Harry, Carlisle was home from work early, everyone was here for the big moment. Harry was hoping to Merlin it worked, he'd feel terrible if it didn't. Fortunately he'd been clear with her, that there were no guarantee. Even with the Fertility potion, there was no rushing it. You got pregnant when you got pregnant it was as simple as that.

"Yes," said Esme, but Harry knew she almost wanted to delay it almost. Fortunately the need to win out was stopping her from saying no.

"You need to swallow this, it will also tell you the gender of the baby so if you don't want to know I'd suggest closing your eyes." said Harry handing her over the potion.

"What do you mean gender? At this stage?" asked Esme not believing it.

"Magic," shrugged Harry, "Pink for a girl, blue for a boy, at first it will glow white if you are pregnant - nothing happens if you aren't."

"What if it was twins?" asked Alice curious to know more.

"Well it would turn purple," said Harry.

"Doesn't the baby need to be magical for it to work?" asked Emmett curious despite the frosty glare his wife gave him. He loved Rosalie, he really did, but he was his own person. She was going too far, she had brought it on herself he knew that. She refused to see it for what it was, and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"No, at least I don't think so," said Harry frowning, "There's plenty of people out there who get with Muggles, they've bound to have used it…surely." he honestly didn't know.

"Maybe she should wait and use an ordinary one?" suggested Carlisle, he didn't want to devastate his wife, only for her to realize in a few weeks time it had actually worked or heaven forbid the other way around.

"My teacher wouldn't have sent it if it didn't work," said Harry realizing the truth in his thoughts.

"How can he know where you are?" enquired Emmett, he thought the teenager was in hiding? Trying to have a normal life before he went back home?

"I sort of told him, I said I wanted a normal life, plus vampires are regarded as magical creature's anyway." said Harry. Dark creatures, but still magical creatures, under the rules of the Ministry of magic. The Cullen's had it best, at least they didn't have to put up with the Ministry of Magic. He was a clown and completely stupid, how he got the job Harry would never know.

"Let's just do it, if it doesn't work we wait until I can use a normal one," compromised Esme, she wanted this over with. The anticipation was almost too much for her to bear.

"Just drink it," said Harry smiling at her reassuringly praying to Merlin it had worked. Nobody deserves this honour more than Esme Cullen did. She was the most selfless person on the planet.

Esme immediately drank the disgusting concoction the quicker the better in her opinion. The other potions she'd taken weren't any better than this either. Then suddenly there was a tense wait, then miracles of all miracles her stomach glowed white followed by pink.

Esme Cullen was pregnant and she'd have a little girl in three months time.

The entire family let out a breath completely stunned, but Rosalie looked on completely envious. She couldn't believe it, the freak had been telling the truth all along. He hadn't given her any proof to believe him, how could he have thought she'd accept it. It was completely his own fault; she slunk out of the house, only Harry and Edward were aware of her leaving. Everyone else was celebrating, being happy for once. With carefree abandon they didn't usually experience.

* * *

Will harrys friends come? or will the war start up again before they finish school? will many of them die before esme gives birth making harry feel guilty? R&R PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

**Eclipsed Moon**

**Chapter 13 **

**Leading Normal Lives **

* * *

It had been a week since the Potion had told Esme she was pregnant. Alice had told everyone she could, especially great delight in telling Jessica Stanley. Not that anyone could blame her for that, since the girl spoke very nastily of Esme all the time. That she was barren and unable to have children. Just because she adopted children, at least in the eyes of the Humans or Muggles Harry would call them. Of course they'd had to say she was seven months pregnant. Since she'd have the child in three months time, two months three weeks now. Nobody had seen Esme so happy before, other than Edward, that had been when it was just the three of them. It had been Esme's wedding way, Edward recalled correctly. Carlisle and Esme had only married once, just like Jasper and Alice. It was only Rosalie who seemed to adore getting married to Emmett every new place they went. Emmett was a guy, he would have been happy just once, but he did it for Rosalie. He loved her with all his being, no matter how bitchy she was to everyone else. If Rosalie wasn't careful she was going to loose her entire family. Including Emmett.

Rosalie had been extremely bitter, but at least for her sake - she hadn't said anything to Esme's face. Even Carlisle wouldn't put up with one of his children saying things about his mate. He loved his family, but Esme came first, just like she should, just like all mates should. Emmett had taken to sleeping on the couch, spending time with either Harry and Edward or Alice and Jasper. Needless to say Rosalie spent a lot of time stewing in her anger - alone. Edward and Harry spent a lot of time together, both futilely trying to hide how they felt. It was a lost cause since both of them could read minds.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Edward, it had been bothering him for ages, ever since he'd learned Harry's story.

"Sure," said Harry removing his I-pod, staring at Edward curiously, he'd been trying to stop himself reading other people's thoughts. It was so far going quite well, all he needed to do was zone in on someone far away. Right now he was trying to think only on the hiker that was miles away, mentally cursing themselves for going so far, they were hungry and thirsty. Their supplies were already used, so they were going to have to wait until they got home or to the nearest shop. Edward was just in awe at how far Harry's gift extended, it was amazing to him.

"Why are you waiting to kill him? Wouldn't you have been better killing him then leaving? He can't use magic after all." said Edward.

"Haven't you learned anything about me?" asked Harry his face strangely disappointed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you really think I could kick someone when they are down?" asked Harry.

"Well no, but he's evil, he'd do it." said Edward.

"True, but I'm not him. I'm not going to lower myself down to his level." said Harry grimacing in disgust at the thought of it.

"Even if it means you could die and the world would be left to deal with him?" asked Edward.

"Jasper would you have killed someone who kneeled before you defenceless?" asked Harry, and of course the vampire who was two doors down, heard him no problem. He was currently reading a book on history, and scoffing at its inaccuracy. He should know he'd been around at the time.

"Where's the pride in that?" was Jasper's reply.

Harry smirked in amusement raising an eyebrow at Edward as if to say 'See'

"Jasper would you have killed a vampire if he bowed in submission to you?" asked Edward.

"No," said Jasper surprising Edward. Maybe he didn't know Jasper as much as he had thought he did.

"Even if he was a threat to Alice?" asked Edward.

"I'd kill him then," said Jasper immediately, Alice was his world; he'd do anything for her.

It was Edward's turn to smirk wryly at Harry; regardless of their conversation he realized something. He admired Harry's sense of fair play, but he didn't think he had that kind of feelings. If their roles were reversed he'd have chased Voldemort down and killed him. Although that might be the vampire in him speaking, he couldn't say what he'd have done if he was human, because he'd had a very normal life. Happy parents, one working, one staying at home, being educated, having friends, then came the worry Elizabeth Masen had for her son. Edward would have been drafted into the war, but before that could happen, the Flu epidemic had hit them. Killing hundreds if not thousands of people. Then he worry about him being drafted, was nothing on the fear of her only child dying the same way she was - in agony. To this day, nobody knew if by some miracle Elizabeth knew Carlisle could save him or not. Out of all the doctors it had been him she had begged, unfortunately it would always be something left unanswered. Needless to say his human life had been unremarkable.

"You were so lucky Edward, I'd have given all my money…my life for your life." said Harry his green eyes shadowed. To have lived an uncomplicated unremarkable life, with nothing to fear, and only worrying about exams or being grounded. Instead his childhood had been filled with fear and confusion. The fear each day of not getting chores or the Dursley's meals on time. Being beaten for something he couldn't understand back then, accidental magic. Being who he was, his magic had manifested early. Being locked in cupboards and the fear that they wouldn't let him back out, wondering when his next meal would be. He'd been lucky though, Petunia hadn't wanted her house soiled so she let him out for the toilet, he had been able to sneak some water to quench his thirst and help his empty stomach a little bit.

"Even what I am?" asked Edward, but he knew the answer to that; Harry's childhood had been horrific. Edward couldn't even comprehend what Harry had been through fully. What astonished him was the fact that Harry had grown into a fair hearted defender. He imagined if it had been him, he'd have been bitter and angry with the world.

"You have had two wonderful families, something all the money in the world can't buy…as you said yourself you already know the answer to that." said Harry wryly. Yes, he'd have accepted Edward's life, but even he would never wish his life on anyone else. Not even Draco Malfoy, who actually didn't want to be a Death Eater. His terror of what the monster could do to his parents was making the decision for him. A healthy respect had risen in Harry that day when Draco had as per tradition barged into their compartment on the ride to Hogwarts. That seemed so long ago, yet it had only been five months since it happened.

Edward didn't reply to that. He had never considered herself luck, not until Harry had come and blown him away. Harry and his magic had been the best thing to ever happen to the family. Esme was all for it, she adored Harry and she feared for the day he'd leave them. She was worried she'd never see him again, that was Esme for you. She took to people really fast, and it broke her heart to see them go. Harry felt the same try and deny it but he couldn't…she was one of the only two mother figures he'd had in his life. Harry felt more comfortable talking to Esme than Molly. Perhaps it was because Molly had never actually taken the time to sit down and talk to him one on one. She'd always been so busy with all her children, but she'd never forgotten him. Always sending him packages on Christmas and birthdays. For that alone Harry and almost though she could walk on water - that she was a miracle, he'd loved her. Harry knew though that she wasn't his mother, she never would be and that she was just his best friend's mother. Molly thought of Harry as a seventh son, but she'd never voiced it. She thought to highly of Lily Evans to try and take her place in Harry's life. Molly herself would have done the exact same as Lily had. Stood up to the mad man, and fought for the life of herself and her children. She'd rather die than see anything happen to her children, they were Molly Weasley's life it's why she'd had so many.

"She sounds like Esme," said Edward amused by Harry's thoughts.

"She mothers everyone," smiled Harry, she'd even tried to mother Severus Snape, trying to get him to stay for dinner at Order meetings. Unfortunately she'd reminded him too much of Lily, who'd been the same as Molly even as a child. She'd convinced Severus to stay for lunch and dinner plenty of times. The fact the first glimpse he got of his Muggle grandparents had been in Severus' memories had been heart wrenching. They say he looked like his father, but after seeing his mums dad, his grandfather he believed he took after him more. Severus had loved their cooking, who wouldn't? When his parents didn't look after him properly. His parents had been constantly at each others' throats, his father more often than not beating his wife and son.

"Never take what you have for granted," said Harry solemnly.

Edward just nodded back.

"Like to take Riley a walk with me?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Edward.

Harry grabbed a hold of Edward, and both of them disappeared from the Cullen's house.

"Whoa, does it always feel like that?" asked Edward after they'd stopped.

"What did you feel? For everyone its' different," said Harry grabbing his dogs lead, his poor dog hadn't had a walk in nearly a week. Riley came bounding down the stairs at an alarming rate just hearing his lead. He jumped on Harry, licking him and his tail wagged furiously. Harry laughed in turn, calming him down, petting him until he could get his lead on him. He'd never trained Riley, despite what the books had suggested. He'd rather have a mischievous dog than an obedient dog that did what it was told all the time.

"It felt as though I was being sucked up through a very small tube," said Edward.

"A lot of people feel the same way, the more you do it the less you feel it," explained Harry laughing softly, he opened his front door and waited until Edward got out too and then locked it once more. "I did it when I was eight years old, I didn't know it at the time, its one thing that cannot be traced. Otherwise I'd imagine that the Wizarding world would have known about it."

"Did it feel the same?" asked Edward curiously.

"Actually no, I didn't feel anything, but then again I didn't go far, just ended up on the roof of my school. Leaving my teachers, the fire bridge and everyone else to wonder just how the hell I'd managed to get up there. My Uncle was furious though, that was the first time I went into the cupboard for three weeks without any food at all. Normally my aunt puts things through, but it seemed they agreed on one thing." said Harry. They were walking through the field now, so he let Riley off the lead and threw his ball, letting him run off some energy.

"What the hell did they hope to accomplish?" asked Edward shaking his head, then again the same could be said for all adults who abused children. Why did they do it? What the hell did it accomplish at the end of the day? Apart from fear hate and anger?

"They thought they could starve or beat my magic out of me," said Harry wryly.

"What?" asked Edward gaping at Harry incredulously.

"They weren't very bright," shrugged Harry "If anything they just caused my magic to react more. To strengthen beyond what a child's should, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." his tone was mocking as he said that last part. It was because it's exactly what Dumbledore thought.

"He's the most disgusting man I've had the misfortune of hearing about," said Edward his voice thick with disgust. He was surprised when Riley bounded up to him, and placed the ball in his hand. His amber eyes twinkling, he threw the ball with all his might. He didn't expect Riley to go after it; after all, the dog couldn't possibly have seen it. Yet he bound off excitedly, bringing it back ten minutes later his tail wagging at an alarming rate.

"Good job you've not met him, I do wonder if your gift would work on him though…since he's good at closing his mind off…" said Harry.

"I could hear Severus'," said Edward.

"Yes through my abilities, not your own…" said Harry.

"True," said Edward conceding the point.

"Do you think Rosalie will stop feeling sorry for herself any time soon?" asked Harry.

"No, she'll get worse once the baby is born," said Edward honestly.

"Do you think she'll have the guts to actually ask me?" asked Harry, to help her have a baby he meant. Of course Edward knew what he was talking about.

"Eventually, the question is though…will you?" asked Edward, he couldn't blame him if he didn't. The way Rosalie had been was shocking, even the others weren't defending her anymore. Emmett had been spending time with them, a lot actually recently. Just to keep away from Rosalie that was the most shocking off all. Emmett always sided with Rosalie, whether she was right or wrong.

"Probably not right away, but I doubt I'll be here much longer after Esme has her baby," said Harry quietly; the sadness he felt at leaving was evident by his tone.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" asked Emmett bounding into Edward's room, he'd decided to leave Jasper and Alice alone and bother Edward now. He'd taken to using Edward's sofa to sit and sulk in at night since he had nothing better to do.

"At home probably sleeping," said Edward dryly, rolling his eyes, silly question it was two o'clock in the morning.

"You like him don't you?" said Emmett a knowing looking in his eye.

"Of course I do," said Edward giving Emmett a strange look.

"More than just friends," said Emmett throwing 'Do you think I'm blind and stupid' look at his brother. Sure he was the joker in the family, didn't stop him being serious when the situation called for it. Most of those situations were when something had gone wrong or if they were in danger.

"Emmett," growled Edward deeply, baring his teeth in warning at his brother.

"You do…so what's the problem?" asked Emmett seemingly baffled by Edward's attitude.

"You know he will eventually leave," snapped Edward, or worse yet - die.

"So? Don't you know the saying better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?" said Emmett his face serious, no hint of joking on it. "Edward…let him know don't live in regret for the rest of your life. Since you're a vampire it's probably going to be pretty long."

"Emmett," sighed Edward, he sounded exhausted or sad Emmett wasn't sure which.

"You used to tell me everything…what changed?" asked Emmett sitting down ready for a brother to brother conversation. They'd used to have them all the time, but now…he couldn't remember the last time they'd just sat and talked.

"I cannot tell him just to loose him to the magical world," said Edward giving in and actually talking to Emmett.

"You might not, give him a reason to stay and he might," said Emmett.

"I can't do that, as much as I don't like it…he has a destiny to fulfil, although I think it's a lot of crap it should be an adult doing it not a seventeen year old boy." he scowled in disgust just thinking about it.

"Just because he has a destiny to fulfil it doesn't mean he cannot love someone." said Emmett. "Ed, come on, I mean seriously, you could go with him…and he wants a normal life so badly maybe he'd return here again after it."

"He has friends there, to him his friends are more like family…I doubt he'd ever leave them." said Edward shaking his head negatively.

"Then stay with him," said Emmett as if it sorted everything out.

Edward's eyed widened at his brothers statement, what the hell was going on with him.

"Edward, humans only live so long, go with him, stay with him, change him when he's ready and live your lives'…its what normal people do - they don't stay with family forever. Come back for Christmas birthdays whatever have you," said Emmett his amber eyes solemn. "Eventually his friends will have families and jobs…you'll probably end up living together anyway. It's not as if he stays with them."

"You wanting rid of me?" he asked half jokingly.

"Edward if you love him see where it leads, we will always be here you know that. Even Esme would agree all she wants is for you to be happy. You never know, once he'd finished his business in the UK he might want to come back here with you." said Emmett.

"Okay," said Edward after a few minutes of quiet contemplation, he hoped Harry hadn't heard this conversation.

"After all, you're the one that's wanted a mate, well I'd say you've got one." said Emmett. He'd been watching them for weeks; he'd known his brother for a long time. He'd of course avoided thinking about it near them, since both of them could read his mind. Unfortunately he couldn't keep silent anymore; time was of the essence, who knows when Harry would eventually go back. If he didn't have a reason to stay he might not come back. He knew Harry had been abused, that didn't leave someone no matter what. Harry might not think himself worthy, or he might just be scared to admit it because he felt that someone couldn't love him. That Edward couldn't love him. "Give it a try Edward, you have nothing to loose." he said before leaving his brother alone to contemplate the advice he'd given him.

Emmett decided to hunt; there was nothing better to do tonight anyway.

* * *

I decided to have Emmett serious for once :D so what did you think? will edward have the courage to tell harry how he feels? will harry return his feelings? or deny them and let edward down? knowing he'd be going back to the wizarding world and that he might die? yep hard to do when they both read minds...but they have figured out a way to stop embararassing thoughts getting out otherwise both of them would already know how the other feels :P R&R PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 14 **

**Time To Tell The Truth **

* * *

Edward sat in his room the entire night, his thoughts heavy with contemplations. Did he admit his feelings to Harry and possibly be rejected? Or did he take the risk and tell him with a happy ending? Or as happy as a vampire could possibly be of course. Living forever did have its downsides. Then again Edward had spent most of it alone, you wouldn't think it but even surrounded by his family didn't help. Seeing them all happy made his depression worse. He just wanted his special someone to be with him, a mate to live with and find the happiness his parents and siblings did. It had been so simple for them; Carlisle had found his practically dead. Rosalie found hers mauled by a bear, admittedly Jasper had waited a long time for his. To Edward though his wait had felt like the longest. Could he let Harry go without a fight? After all these years of waiting? Stiffening his resolve Edward realised, he couldn't. He had to take the chance. Emmett was right, he'd regret it forever literality.

At least until someone ripped him apart and burned the pieces.

Harry was attracted to him, he thought he was good looking, but that didn't mean squat. All vampires were it was part of their camouflage. Made it easier to prey on helpless human's stupid enough to ignore their 'gut feelings' he liked to call it. Their instincts always warned them to stay away, with good reason really. At least Edward thought they were all beautiful, the vampires in Harry's world weren't. They also didn't sparkle, but that was probably because of left over magic. Most vampires in Harry's world had been wizards or witches before being turned. Some still had magic, just a little, but they never displayed it. Not that they had a need for it, they were strong, powerful and immortal without it. It's why the Ministry had declared them threats.

He wasn't sure how deep the feelings went, he didn't know if Harry liked him enough to pursue a relationship. Finding someone attractive didn't mean you wanted to be with them. It may have just been a passing statement nothing deeper. He was about to find out, his main thoughts were - how did Harry not already know? His gift was ten times greater than his; Aro would be in heaven to acquire a gift like Harry's. He also knew Aro would never get him; he'd fight for Harry to his dying breath.

Edward couldn't have been more surprised to be brought out of his thoughts, with the dawn breaking on the horizon. It was a start of a brand new day, one that Edward was quite frankly dreading. Never let it be said Edward Cullen was a coward though, because he wasn't.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was cluttered around number twelve Grimmauld Place. The noise level was reaching new levels that put Sirius' Black's mother to shame. Albus was just sitting there looking defeated and warily as everyone else argued. The only people not taking part in the argument was Albus, Severus and Dung. Then again Dung was sitting there probably sleeping off a hangover.

"Harry's not stupid he can look after himself!" snapped Remus angrily.

"He's a young boy! He should be at Hogwarts where Dumbledore can protect him!" snapped Shacklebolt angrily.

"Harry's always been able to protect himself!" snapped Molly, she wasn't a stupid woman. As her children got older, she began to realize they weren't her babies anymore. Ron had gotten hurt during his first year, and then Ginny had. Then each year after that it continued to get worse. She owed Harry everything, the lives of nearly her entire family. She had come to realize, she couldn't smother Harry, or treat him like a baby. He was more mature than one of her eldest children. Percy came to mind almost immediately.

"He's barely seventeen years old!" snarled Moody.

"And seen more action than most of anyone here." snapped Remus.

Severus just continued to watch secretly amused, it was hard to be amused these days.

"Rubbish!" said Tonks; she had no idea about any of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" said Diggle shaking her head in exasperation.

"I agree." said Podmore observing them, he'd not seen anything quite like it in all his years. They were charged with bringing Voldemort down, yet they continued to bicker among themselves. It was a miracle Voldemort hadn't completely destroyed this group the way they were going.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore eventually, pissed off completely at their constant shouting. "Now if you can give me some measure of decorum I have a few people I want to speak with."

"Who?" asked Shacklebolt, "New members?" he added as an afterthought.

"Not yet, perhaps after they've graduated from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore magically opening the door to the kitchen, allowing two students to enter. They didn't display the happiness and awe all new members did. They seemed bored and irritated, it didn't sit well with Dumbledore but what could he do? Even when they were leaving Hogwarts they had the same look about them.

"You removed my son from Hogwarts without my consent?" asked Molly turning red in the face. Her life she was willing to put on the line, anything to save the future for her children and hopefully grandchildren. It was the very same reason Arthur was a part of the Order. She hadn't wanted her children to join, which seemed to push them into wanting to.

"He will be fine," said Dumbledore soothing the irritated mother.

"It's okay mum," said Ron giving his mum a reassuring look.

Arthur laid a calming hand on his wife who turned back to her normal colour thankfully.

"Have you heard from Harry?" asked Dumbledore staring them in the eye.

"We could have answered that at Hogwarts, and we haven't seen Harry since he left." said Hermione truthfully. She wasn't brilliant at Occlumency, so she couldn't give Dumbledore a reason to suspect. She could shield her thoughts, but he would be able to detect a lie. She was however being truthful; she had heard from him but hadn't seen him. No doubt Dumbledore couldn't tell about the deception from her. She saw Severus smirking wickedly, as if trying to stop himself chuckling. She realized there and then…that Harry had been in contact with Snape the same way he had with her.

"Hermione's right, we've not seen him. Even if we did, we wouldn't tell you. We made the mistake of betraying him once…it almost cost us his friendship. No offence sir but it means more than being truthful with you. Harry's my best friend, he deserves better than that. You I doubt I'll see after I graduate Hogwarts and when the war is over." said Ron emotionlessly. They'd agreed with Dumbledore and not sent Harry letters, leaving him alone and abandoned with his hateful Muggle relatives. He'd made the wrong decision listening to Dumbledore. Who he had been in awe of, after all Albus Dumbledore asking him for something was great. He found out quite quickly that he'd let Harry down again, as if forth year wasn't enough.

Severus' eyebrows disappeared into his hair in shock; he never thought those two would ever say a thing like that. Perhaps there was more Slytherin to them than he realized. Then again, fighting the way those students had, since the age of eleven…they had to change. He was just irritated at himself for not seeing it; they had kept the wool over his eyes anyway. He felt a sense of respect for them; Harry had good friends it seemed. He cursed when he realized what he'd been thinking. Damn when had the boy become Harry? Deep down he knew, the apology, the fact he knew about the teenager's home life…that he wasn't spoiled…hearing from him made Severus realize he was human. With desires and wishes just like all teenagers, his was extremely humble. He wanted a normal life, one away from the hero worship.

"Excuse me?" gaped Dumbledore looking down right flabbergasted by Ronald Weasley's words. Severus actually had to bite his lip to stop himself outright laughing. He'd never seen Dumbledore look quite so unhinged before, apart from when he realized Harry was gone. He doubted anyone had spoken quite so frankly with him before in a long time. Ron though wasn't so restricted and he did grin widely, Hermione owed him a Galleon. He looked at her and winked. Hermione huffed before rolling her eyes before handing him over his bet winnings. She had bet he couldn't get Dumbledore to show any negative emotion. She had known what he was going to do; he'd wanted to do it for a while now. She just hadn't thought Dumbledore would react to his words.

"Ronald Weasley!" gaped Arthur looking totally baffled; it was behaviour you'd expect from the twins. Instead of saying anything else he just shook his head in amusement. He was surprised his wife wasn't saying anything either. If anything she was deceptively calm, he could have sworn he saw her lips twitching slightly…he must have imagined it.

Ron didn't reply he simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"How long will he have to remain here before we go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, "We have studying to do."

Ron groaned before chiming in "Actually I don't mind waiting around…" he squeaked before he finished seeing the lethal glare Hermione sent him "Then again I do have exams soon…I really should be studying." he managed to get out innocently, his brown eyes glittering mischievously.

"Glad to see you taking your studies seriously Ron," said Molly, it seemed as if Hermione was a good thing for her wayward son. Who loved Quidditch and adventures more than grades. It reminded her of herself and Arthur when they'd been at Hogwarts. Arthur would spend all his time in the library looking up Muggle things. She had to glare him into submission as well to get him to study. She had a feeling those two would end up together before Hogwarts finished.

"If this meeting is over I'd like to leave," sneered Severus, it was getting too trivial for his liking.

"So would I," grunted Moody, he was due at work in half an hour and he'd not eaten any breakfast yet.

"Very well," sighed Dumbledore shaking his head it was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere with these students. Plus they had told him the truth; they hadn't seen Harry so he had no further use for them. He would keep a close eye on them; watch them for any change in paces. They'd looked so excited this morning that he had wrongfully assumed that Harry had been in touch. He was wrong, he didn't like it and it didn't happen often.

* * *

School couldn't have taken longer that day; Edward was on what humans liked to call pins and needles. He didn't understand that reference, all his human memories were hazy at best. Harry had been late; he had woken late and took his dog for a walk before coming back. He really loved the dog, and his owl, growing up with the Dursley's Harry would be loyal to a mouse.

From then it all went downhill, the time practically stopped for a minute every second. It was officially the longest day of his life, considering he was a vampire it was pretty damn long. He'd broken three pens in his bored state, trying to entertain himself.

"Good luck," smiled Alice her amber eyes twinkling as she walked away towards Rosalie's convertible, the car they were all going home in. Since Harry had come Edward always went for him and took him to school.

"Wait a minute," said Edward, rushing towards his sister and rushing her from the school towards the parking lot. She was singing a German song in her mind, stopping him from seeing anything. "What did you see?" the copper hair vampire demanded on his short pixie like sister.

"Nothing," said Alice innocently.

Edward glared at his sister, "How can you see him?" asked Edward irritated, she hadn't been able to so far.

"Who said I did?" asked Alice cheekily.

"Alice!" whined Edward sounding like the teenager he looked. He hated things being kept from him. If his sister knew the outcome he wanted to know. He needed to know. Unfortunately he knew his sister wouldn't give up or in. He nevertheless had to try - he couldn't just give up

"I'm not saying anything." said Alice firmly.

"Fine." sighed Edward in irritation, he'd know for himself in about half an hour. How Harry hadn't found out already was anyone's guess. Like himself though, Harry tended not to delve into people's minds. Ignored as much as he could, only using it when necessarily. For that he was grateful, he let his sister go and waited for Harry. Of all the days the teacher had to ask him to stay behind, it had to have been today. It was as if everything was going against him.

* * *

next chapter the truth is spilled :D question is what do you want harry to do? will he do his duty then leave...down the line becoming a vampire? or will he need turned? will the cullens go to the UK with him or just edward? or will harry forbid them? going so far as to pretend to edward that he didnt really like him? after all harry thinks hes going to die? have hedwig or severus deliver the letters to the cullens? having them swoop in at the last minute? R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 15 **

**Confessions and Working Things Out **

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Harry confusion sweeping over him, when they stopped in the middle of the road. Realizing for the first time that it wasn't the normal way home. He was about to delve into Edward's mind to find out when the copper hair vampire begged him not to. Frowning he instead ignored everything around him, wondering what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong with Esme?" he then wondered, worry seeping into him.

"No, nothing like that…I have something to confess." said Edward briefly summoning up all his courage for what he was about to do. Praying that he hadn't completely barked up the wrong tree. That he wasn't doing the wrong thing, listening to Emmett. Not that it was Emmett's fault really; he'd just told him what Edward already knew. "Harry would you accompany me on a date?"

Harry smiled in amusement, who used the words accompany these days? And why was his heart beating through the roof? He had butterflies in his stomach…he'd not felt anything like that before. Not since his first day at Hogwarts, when he'd feared he wouldn't be sorted but sent home instead. "What exactly do vampires eat on a date?" he couldn't help but tease Edward.

Edward relaxed he could hear Harry's acceptance in his thoughts. It was a good job he was immortal or asking Harry would have added ten years to him. A chuckle left Edwards lips at Harry's words and thoughts. "Anything you'd like to do I'll be happy with." admitted Edward.

"Okay then," said Harry thoughtfully, wondering just what a wizard and vampire could get up to on a date. No not a wizard and vampire, they were just two guys who liked each other deciding if they were compatible. Wizard and vampire didn't come into it, he came here to be normal…what better way to be normal than going on a date? His thoughts darkened however…as he thought on when he had to go back.

"Edward, we can't it wont be fair on you…I'm going to have to go home any day and I might not survive the battle…no, I know I won't." admitted Harry defeated and solemn.

"You can't put your life on hold Harry, what if you do survive do you want to live with the regret I already know your feeling?" said Edward trying to persuade the stubborn wizard.

"What if I don't?" said Harry quite fiercely.

"Harry I can't force you obviously, but if is such a big word, filled with lots of meanings. Any one of us could die any day, even me, although it's slightly less likely." said Edward passionately. "If we did live in fear all the time, no one would leave their homes."

"Good point," mused Harry, ironically enough it's what a good population of the Wizarding world did. Stayed in out of fear waiting for Voldemort to pick them off one at a time. Harry had never been a coward, never stopped living, it's why he was here wasn't it? Yes, to live a life without it being reported in the paper. To have a life if the worst happened, if Voldemort destroyed him or Dumbledore. No he wasn't a coward, and he really liked Edward and he wanted this. Screw Dumbledore, screw Voldemort it was his life and he wasn't going back to the Wizarding world filled with regrets.

"Lets do it, but no taking me to fancy restaurants or anything like that; I'd feel awkward eating by myself surrounded by people. A McDonalds will do me and maybe bowling? It's always looked fun." said Harry.

"I'd beat you," said Edward simply it was half boasting half truthful.

"HA! Bring it on!" said Harry smirking evilly. "Bet you a tenner I could win. Erm ten dollars I mean." it was the first proper British thing he'd said since coming here.

Edward just smirked in amusement thinking he would win as they drove back towards the Cullen's house this time. As he did so he truly wondered what his sister had seen, had she really seen Harry or had he been overreacting?

"She might have seen me if my barriers had been temporarily weakened." said Harry.

"Were they?" asked Edward curiously, not bothered by the fact Harry was reading his mind, he was used to it. Both of them had the same abilities, they could speak in their minds no one the wiser. Both of them though new it was extremely rude, even if they were alone and mostly opted to speak out loud.

"It didn't have to be then, it could be any time, who knows what she's seen." said Harry.

"You could…" said Edward his voice sounding half pleading half exasperated.

"Edward sometimes it's never a good thing to know what's going to happen. Can you not just be happy that it's nothing bad?" said Harry speaking from his heart. "You have relied on your gift and Alice's far too much to keep yourself safe from harm. Whether it was by the Volturi or maybe love…who knows?"

"I know I do," said Edward contritely as he parked the car in one swift movement.

"If I knew what was going to happen I might do things different that alter the outcome. Which might not be a good thing at the end of the day." said Harry truthfully.

"Good point well made," said Edward dryly, he was beginning to feel scolded now.

"Sorry," said Harry obviously listening to Edward's thoughts.

"You are right, there's no need to be sorry," said Edward honestly. Leaving the car they both entered the house, Harry going right to Esme to see how she was.

"How are you today Esme?" asked Harry his green eyes glowing with concern and happiness for her. She would only be pregnant for another month and a half. You could tell now, she had gotten so big, and in such a short space of time.

"She's beating like a drum!" said Esme, despite the obvious pain she was in; she had the biggest smile on her face. She had been thinking up baby names today, she'd even got a few books to help her along the way. The nursery had already been made; the walls were a lovely shade of pink. The cot was already put up, and Esme prayed her baby would survive this time.

"Don't call her Harriet please, and the baby will be fine, she's pure vampire no human disease will harm her. The only thing is she wont be a baby for long, she will grow very quickly…unless she's given a potion that will slow her progress a little." said Harry soothing the worried mother. Again he cursed whatever god that had taken Esme's little boy from her. If there was a woman who had deserved a child, it had been her. Now so many years later, she was finally getting another chance.

"What do you mean she won't be a baby long?" asked Esme naturally alarmed.

"She's growing quickly…you will have a baby in three months when it normally takes nine. Do the math, the baby is grow three times more quickly than normal children." said Harry honestly, "I'll get my teacher to send you a book on vampire pregnancies since he published one. Will that help you?" he was also going to get Severus to send some pain relief potions. She was in agony and bravely enduring it, even Carlisle didn't know the extent of it.

"Will you? I'd appreciate it Harry," said Esme, slightly hurt that Harry didn't want to allow her to name her child after him. She understood though, Harriet was a very old name. Nobody called their child Harriet very often anymore, perhaps she should think up another.

"I am honoured that you want to Esme, I promise you that, and there's probably going to be a lot of Harriet's and Harry's over the coming years…but name your little girl a name you want to." said Harry smiling sweetly at her. His green eyes were slightly dark though as he realized when and if he defeated Voldemort, people would call their children after him. He was slightly surprised it hadn't already happened. He was known to everyone in the magical world.

"Very well dear," said Esme patting him softly on the cheek. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh no, you aren't cooking its okay I'll grab something to eat at McDonalds." said Harry. While he's on his date he added mentally to himself feeling butterflies in his stomach again. He'd faced Voldemort more times than anyone else why was he so nervous about a date? Seriously this was ridiculous.

Edward chuckled from across the room.

'Don't know why you find it amusing, you're just as nervous' spluttered Harry indignantly in his mind aware Edward could hear him.

Edward just smirked and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry went into Edward's piano room and sat down, crossing his legs and transported his mind back to England.

'Hey, Hermione' said Harry grinning in amusement at her mental shriek.

'HARRY! Don't do that! How are you? Are you okay?' she asked in a rush.

'I'm fine,' said Harry happily.

'Dumbledore's getting desperate to find you, he's resorted to asking us, taking us to the Order meeting and everything.' said Hermione.

'Hardly surprising' muttered Harry.

'How's Edward?' teased Hermione, it was her duty to tease him she realized since she was like a sister to him.

'We are going on a date tonight so I can't remain too long' said Harry blushing knowing Edward could hear it this time.

'Oh Harry!' squealed Hermione obviously over the moon for her friend/brother.

'How about you and Ron?' said Harry chuckling at the thoughts Hermione now had.

'We are going for a date the next Hogsmeade weekend' he could sense the deep flush Hermione currently supported.

'Good for you!' exclaimed Harry, it was about time too. He'd known since third year they'd end up together. They were constantly at each others throat.

'Have you been in touch with Professor Snape' Hermione asked out of the blue.

'Why?' asked Harry cautiously?

'He smirked at us, when we told Dumbledore we hadn't seen you since you left' explained Hermione.

'Well you haven't seen me just spoken to me, very Slytherin Mione' laughed Harry in bitter amusement. 'But yeah we've spoken; he gave me a potion to help Esme Cullen get pregnant.'

'That was nice of you, speaking of Slytherin's what exactly did he want in turn?' asked Hermione, she wasn't stupid.

'I gave him the Basilisk' said Harry.

'Well nobody would have a better use for it than him' admitted Hermione impressed.

'Yeah, I'm going to ask him to send a book and some pain reliever potions, no not for me Mione before you worry - they are for Esme.' said Harry already knowing what his friend was going to say before she said it.

'Good' sighed Hermione in relief. She didn't like the thought of her friend so far away and sore.

'I have to go; I'll speak to you later. Tell the rest I miss them and I'll see them soon.' said Harry.

'I will Harry, I miss you and I love you and I hope you come home soon.' said Hermione. 'I also hope you've been studying! The exams are going to start soon'

Now that's the Hermione Harry knew. 'Don't worry Mione, stay safe' just because Voldemort was down didn't mean the Death Eaters were gone. No it was never safe for them as long as the Death Eaters were out there. Easing from her mine he sensed on his radar for one Severus Tobias Snape.

He found his teacher brewing a potion.

'Hello Professor' said Harry making his presence known. Just because he thought of him as Severus didn't mean he could call him that.

'Potter' said the dour man in surprise, 'What do you want this time?' he sounded expectant.

'You make it sound like I annoy you all the time' huffed Harry, really maybe he should just go and hunt for a magical area and get what he needed himself.

'Mr. Potter this is a very delicate Potion I am brewing, this has to be fast.' said Severus impatiently.

'I need you to send me the book about vampire pregnancies and a supply of pain relievers.' admitted Harry. He'd never ask for anything himself but for friends and family, he would beg the devil himself.

'I thought you might, I already have a supply on hand,' said Severus triumphantly.

'Are you wanting something in return?' asked Harry hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he had anything else to give!

'Don't be stupid Harry, that basilisk you gave me is worth more than you have in your vaults.' said Severus, cursing inwardly when he realized he'd called the boy by his first name. Unaware that Harry could actually hear his thoughts anyway, and knew Severus was calling him by his given name.

'I'm at the Cullen's in Forks Washington, send it there.' giving Severus Snape his ultimate trust. Severus knew Harry had just told him something he hadn't told anyone else. He felt honoured even if he was exasperated at Harry's Gryffindor nature. Trusting a spy was a very, very stupid thing to do.

'Very well,' said Severus. Despite his grumbling thoughts, his heart jerked at the fact someone trusted him. Even Dumbledore didn't tell him everything. He knew the barest minimum. He knew it wasn't just in case he was caught as spy; he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. No Dumbledore didn't trust him enough full stop.

'Thank you' whispered Harry before withdrawing from the man's mind, letting him get on with his experimental potion in peace.

Once he was back in the Cullen house he told Edward he was going to go change. So he Apparated home and did exactly that, feeding his owl and of course his dog and let him out for a pee before returning to the Cullen's. Ready to go out on his date, worse thing was? The butterflies in his stomach still persisted!

* * *

There we go so will Edward lose? will harry use magic? or will they tie? or will Edward win at bowling? :P hehe was that what Alice saw? or does she see the end? will harry survive and become the master of death - immortal? mpreg? would you like to see that? or is it overdone? i think ive done it in too many stories! will i instead have them adopting a child or two? with the help of Severus making it easier on all of them? R&R PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 16 **

**Date Night **

* * *

Edward had laughed at Harry, but the truth was he was just as nervous. He had never been on a date before. Never in his entire existence, as a human or a vampire. Neither of them had actually. He was grateful for Alice's interference, constantly buying him clothes all the time. He now had something new to wear; he chose a green Armani shirt, to match Harry's eyes. Green was his new favourite colour, he could gaze into Harry's eyes forever and never tire of the emotion he saw in them. Shaking off his thoughts, not wanting Harry to overhear him being sappy about one date. He knew he couldn't keep him, which probably hurt the most. Yet he couldn't help himself, he liked Harry. They understood each other in a way nobody else could. Nobody had stirred Edward's non-beating heart before, he could only pray whatever god that looked over vampires, took mercy on him.

Edward once finished getting dressed, the picture of composure, despite it not being the case. He went into the garage, where all the cars were, Rosalie's project was at the very top, since it didn't get driven often. His Vanquish 'Special occasion's car' was right next to it. Since he didn't have many occasions to celebrate it hadn't been used since they'd moved here. Thankfully Alice, Carlisle's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and his car weren't all packed in. He was free to reverse it out without having to ask the others to move theirs.

"Having fun?" Harry asked, when Edward came out of the car, he'd just Apparated silently, it went to show just how long he'd been practicing, and how powerful he was to make no sound.

"You ready?" he asked grinning wryly, this car was his baby and he enjoyed driving it.

"Yep," grinned Harry, he was looking forward to this, he'd never been allowed to do normal things a teenager did. Like going to the cinema, bowling all the things his cousin took for granted. His entire life he'd been controlled, first by the Dursley's then by Dumbledore. Forced to stay in the wards surrounding Privet Drive, he was pretty sure Muggle criminals had more rights than he did. It should come as no surprise that Harry was relishing his newly found freedom.

"I know what I'd say to him if I met him," said Edward his disgust evident, he'd heard Hermione talking to Harry earlier. From what he understood Dumbledore was trying to play Harry's friends against him. Get them to betray him, so Dumbledore could control the war.

"I think he's just gotten so used to being in control, he just can't help himself." stated Harry, and Edward was glad to be able to read Harry's thoughts, otherwise he would have been appalled and thought he was defending the man.

"I'll be the last person to defend the old fool," scoffed Harry rolling his eyes at Edwards's thoughts. He hadn't run away for shit and giggles, plus Dumbledore thought he needed 'dealt with' as he liked to put it, in other terms it would be called murder. Just because Dumbledore didn't like the connect he shared with Voldemort or how much power he had. It had surprised Harry greatly to find out he had more magic than Dumbledore ever had at the age of eleven. The prophecy clearly stated Harry was his equal so it made sense.

"Prophecies are tricky," stated Edward.

"How so?" asked Harry curiously.

"They never make sense, and never do, even at the end of everything. Its how they are supposed to be." said Edward.

"How would you know that?" asked Harry amused.

"Alice, she's a seer she has all sorts of books related to being able to see, prophecies and everything like that." said Edward; in fact Alice had devoured all books about divination subject, wanting to know her gift better.

"No doubt the books were filled with crap Muggles came up with?" laughed Harry, not at Alice of course, the girl wanted to know her gift and he respected that. He too was doing the same thing, magic was his gift. He was just laughing at some of the things Muggles could come up with. Unfortunately real Muggle seers were so rare that you'd never be able to tell the real ones from the fakes. Even if they were right about things that happened, the human mind would rationalize it as coincidence. Magic didn't exist to them, and that's the way it should remain.

"She did find one book that was similar to hers; it took her a very long time to find it admittedly. It was written by a young Indian woman with the ability to see into the future." replied Edward.

"Hm," said Harry thoughtfully, he actually curious himself now to find out more. Speaking of books, he wondered when the potions and the book would arrive. It was getting close, too close to her due date. She'd need time to read the book, and with her in constant pain it would be hard to concentrate on it.

"Ask for it, I'm sure she has it memorised by now," replied Edward, as he drove into the drive through for McDonalds. He'd never come here before, the smell alone made him want to gag repulsively. He wouldn't have the smallest clue what to get, he turned to Harry without needing to say anything.

"Burger and chips," shrugged Harry just as clueless as the vampire before him was.

"Hello what can I get for you?" asked the disembodied voice from the machine as they drove up.

"Cheese burger, large chips and…a large Orange please," said Edward, once Harry had answered what drink he wanted.

"Is that everything?" asked the disembodied voice once more, the food they ordered appearing on the small screen.

"Yes," stated Edward simply, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Once that was done, he waited in turn, until he got to the window and paid for the meal. The smell was becoming rather awful; the grease alone would have made him sick if such a thing was possible.

Harry of course was just sitting there quietly snickering at Edward's predicament.

"Finally," murmured Edward, as they drove to the next window, their meal was ready thankfully. He couldn't have grabbed it quick enough, before speeding off towards their final destination for the night.

"So do you play often?" asked Harry the meal was lying on his lap, Edward had opened the window a tad, letting cool air invade the car.

"I've gone a lot with Alice and Jasper," said Edward. "Sometimes Emmett and Rosalie would come too. Emmett though is intolerable when he looses at something."

Harry laughed, he was like that when he lost at Quidditch but he was by no means a competitive person. He preferred blending into the background, letting others compete and win and battle it out. It was what he wished had happened during the Tri-Wizard tournament. If he hadn't been a part of it, Cedric Diggory would still be alive. Although he would love to beat Emmett at something to see the tantrum though.

"You wouldn't trust me, he sulks for days," said Edward, don't get him wrong he loved Emmett, he was his brother. He was just very irritating when he lost at something, most of the others just let him win to stroke his ego and stop the inevitable.

Sounds like someone Harry knew all too well.

"Can I ask you something? How will you know when he's active again?" asked Edward, once he received mental confirmation from Harry.

"I listen for him," said Harry.

"I've never heard him," said Edward slightly confused.

"I don't hang around, his mind is just as evil as the rest of him, his memories are enough to make me sick." said Harry bitterly. It didn't help that he constantly imagined his death in all manner of gruesome ways. Each month that went by without his magic they became even more vindictive. It had gone from a simple Crucio to an outright torture session. Scary stuff, if Harry had been easily scared he'd have ran for the hills by this. At least Dumbledore only had one plan, which involved Muggle means, stabbing him in the back. Nobody would suspect Albus Dumbledore of doing such a _MUGGLE _thing. Although he did have to wonder just how the hell he thought he'd get away with it. Then it hit Harry with a ton of bricks, of course, they couldn't prove it or disapprove it. Imperious curse.

Edward growled angrily, his hands tightening on his steering wheel, fury bubbling like a volcano about to erupt. It was infuriating him to know just how people were manipulating Harry. He'd feel the same if it was any other person, everyone had the right to do what they wanted. Not be manipulated and forced into killing someone, prophecy or no prophecy.

"Too bad you aren't the headmaster," said Harry wryly, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out once the car had stopped.

Edward said nothing to this, in a flash he was next to Harry and they were moving towards the building. Harry knew where they were going; it was thanks to Edward's memories. It took them no time at all to get there; Harry was looking around in amusement. He found himself getting excited to play; he was determined to give Edward a game he wouldn't forget any time soon.

"What size of shoe?" asked Edward.

"What?" asked Harry confused turning around, his eyes widened upon seeing the horrid shoes in front of Edward. He grimaced when he realized he'd have to wear shoes a thousand others had. He told Edward his size, with every intention of sanitizing them with every spell he knew. No wonder the Dursley's had never come here, Petunia was a neat freak and she would have fainted at the thought of wearing those shoes.

Once Harry had his, he Wandlessly cast the spells, before reluctantly putting them on. After that he soon forgot about them, as Edward began typing on the screen, their names came up above and they got ready to play. Of course ever the gentlemen Edward let him go first. He was smirking in that overconfident way that was begging Harry to take him down. Of course hearing Harry's thoughts just made Edward smirk more.

"Game on," said Harry his eyes narrowed playfully, perhaps Edward would find he had more in common with Emmett than he realized.

"Dream on," snorted Edward, as Harry picked up his bowling ball, having been hit with Bludgers and dealing with them this ball was nothing. With one swift movement the ball was going down the alley and Harry cheered when he got a strike. Bowing theatrically at Edward grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Beginners luck," taunted Edward, as he began taking his own turn, with sure movements, making sure he didn't use too much pressure, he flung the ball and without even watching he sauntered back to Harry.

'GUTTER'

When Edward heard that word he wiped around in apparent shock, Harry laughed out loud amusement.

"You cheat," grouched Edward, realizing Harry had used his magic to get it off the lane! He picked up the second ball, before flinging it with all his might, not giving Harry the chance to interfere. In his haste to do so, he did not make sure it was centred in the middle. Eight off the pins fell leaving the others standing, tauntingly at Edward. Nobody had been able to cheat with him before, since he could read their thoughts especially during a fight.

Harry just stared innocently at him, but a smirk broke out in the end.

Once again it was Harry's turn, just as he aimed the ball, Edward 'accidentally' bumped into him. Sending his ball flying, it didn't go into the gutter but only two of his pins fell. Harry just laughed, he wasn't a sore looser plus he'd just get Edward back. Arching a challenging eyebrow he flung his second one… 'NICE SPARE!' Harry was grinning like a maniac he'd never had such fun before.

"You better eat that before it gets even colder," said Edward innocently, pointing towards the still packaged McDonalds sitting at the table.

Harry snorted but nevertheless went over to it, unwrapping his burger, Edward thinking he'd one that round for sure quickly rolled his ball. He cursed inwardly when Harry moved it at the last possible second causing only four pins to fall. If Alice could see this, she'd probably be getting her kill at his expense. He didn't mind too much, it was nice to see Harry having fun. Perhaps he could take him on a date somewhere else he might enjoy, if he got a second one that is. Not wanting to dwell on that right now, he wiped it from his thoughts and concentrated on here and now. Harry thankfully didn't say anything.

His second ball got a spare he was still behind Harry. Edward laughed when Harry whooped for him after causing it in the first place.

Harry ate his burger before getting up; he found it rather enjoyable and made a note to go back at some point. Especially before he went home, he wouldn't mind a burger being his last meal. "Stop thinking about it like that." said Edward shaking his head, how could someone be so confident yet so defeated at the same time? He couldn't understand it. Humans fought not to die, didn't like dying, and would do anything not to pass on. Yet this wizard would die for a world that would lie on their backs for someone to save them?

"I'm not doing it for them," said Harry before drinking some orange juice, "I'm doing it for my friends. My life would be worthless without them anyway, I didn't know what friendship was, or love before they came along." he told Edward truthfully.

Edward couldn't think of anything to say about that, soon the discussion was forgotten as they both tired to make each other loose. Of course there was only so much Edward could do Harry had a serious advantage of having magic. Which he was using to the best of his ability. He could only shove the ball out of Harry's hand or give him a shove without too much force - not wanting to hurt him.

Harry won the first set, then the second set, before they both calmed down and decided to play as fairly as a wizard and vampire could. So it came as no surprise that Edward won that set. Only by a few points, in the end Harry won the most sets and won the game.

"I believe you owe me something," said Harry smirking his green eyes twinkling in triumph. He had his hand out expectantly, Edward just laughed again, passing over the ten dollars, and it wasn't like he'd miss it. "Thank you." he said putting it in his pocket giddy with excitement. He'd never felt like this before, but he liked it a lot! He hoped maybe to bring his friends to do this some day. If he survived he swore he would, Ron would get a kick out of the game. After all the years of getting rid of all the Gnome's in the garden. After all it was slightly similar; you just didn't have to chase them.

"Look at the time!" gaped Harry unable to believe his eyes, they'd been there three hours.

"You know what they say," said Edward his amber eyes steadily regarding Harry.

"Time flies." they both said grinning at each other like lunatics.

"You still hungry?" asked Edward, as Harry grabbed the wrappers from his McDonalds and put them in the plastic bin. Harry thought about it for a few seconds before he shook his head, no he didn't want anything else today.

"I'd like to go back though," said Harry, once again thinking about the book and when it would arrive. It all came down to what kind of owl Severus had, or if he even had one, if he was using the school ones it would take ages. The school ones were mostly old, and worn down from being used so much. The longer he kept the cloaking spell off him, the more danger he would be in at getting found.

"Then we will." said Edward as if it was that simple.

And being here…it was that simple. He needed no ones approval. He need not fear being attacked. Everything was normal…well apart from his boyfriend.

Edward glowed just hearing those words, and Harry kept on thinking away unaware of what he'd let slip. Giving the shoes back and grabbing his own ones gratefully, removing his socks before putting them on. That was the only thing he didn't like about bowling. Perhaps next time he'd conjure a pair of his own, ones that weren't as…colourful as those.

* * *

LOL i tried to draw it out but there was only so much that could happen :) and so i rushed it ahead a little but you get the picture xD they had a good time lol so how long before voldemort's better? will he be going out with edward and being happy that he cannot leave without them? who will go with him if they do? just Edward? the youngest cullens? going without esme and carlisle (would wouldnt go anywhere without his mate and newborn child at that :P) what will the baby look like? blonde hair or caramel brown hair? amber eyes or green? will severus give him a potion so esme gets to experience actually bringing up a child and not have an adult stuck in the cbody of a child? allowed to grow up normally unaware that she would have been an adult in a few short years? R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 17**

**The Books and Potions **

* * *

Harry woke up with a jerk, his wand in his hand ready to defend himself. His heart hammering, he soothed himself that it was just a nightmare. Nobody was here, nobody was going to hurt him or Edward come to that. Merlin that nightmare had scared ten years off him. He heard tapping, it must have been what woken him up. Getting up, he allowed the owl to get in, smiling at the black owl, no doubt he and Hedwig would get on. He took the packages from the owl, and put them back to their original size.

"Go on get Hedwig, there's plenty to go around, have a rest before you go home." said Harry shooing the owl in the direction of the kitchen where Hedwig's stand was. The book and crate of potions was here, each detailed potion label written in his teacher's spidery scrawl. He nodded in satisfaction; there was even a numbing potion for when she went into labour.

Harry opened his cupboard and got dressed, smiling as he remembered yesterday. Their date had gone well, Harry really had enjoyed himself. He made a vow to go back to McDonalds before going home. Their food was delicious no wonder Dudley had always wanted to go. Then again Dudley wanted anything he could get into his greedy fat maw.

As he always did in the morning, he transported his mind to Voldemort's. He was still in agony, his magic still gone. Satisfied he immediately withdrew, not wanting to hear how Voldemort planned on killing him. He was in a good mood and he wasn't going to let Voldemort destroy that. He'd already destroyed enough of Harry's happiness, from the day he'd been born and more so upon his first step into Hogwarts.

Just as he got into the kitchen his front door opened, Riley immediately bound over to Edward greeting him. Not at all afraid of the vampire, it was well seen he was bred with a magical dog. It made them smarter, and of course aware of magic beings.

"Hey," said Harry, "You're early. Bored?"

"Very," said Edward wryly.

Harry laughed as he topped up the water, so the owls had fresh food, before quickly getting Riley food and drink before summoning the potions and book to him. He had left them on his bed, and he couldn't be bothered trailing back up the stairs for them. Not when it was so easy for him to summon them anyway.

Edward coughed his amusement obvious, his thoughts on how Harry was taking his gift for granted.

"Touché," murmured Harry wryly, shaking his head.

"It came?" said Edward curiously, looking into the crate of potions, everything tasted like dirt would the potions be the same?

"Probably, but it will do what it's meant to," said Harry answering his unasked question.

"I think at this point she'd take them, she really is in agony." said Edward grimly, he wasn't saying it to make Harry feel guilty. Harry had given her fair warning that it would be torture. Since her stomach and 'eggs' would be reverted to their previous state. Which meant all of her was vampire other than her stomach. The baby wasn't half hurting her, but Edward had heard her, he knew she didn't mean to hurt her - she just couldn't move. She absolutely adored Esme, especially her voice and Carlisle's. She also liked it when Edward would play the piano; it calmed her down and stopped her moving so much.

"What does she sound like?" asked Harry grinning in fascination, his green eyes twinkling as he let the dog out he couldn't wait to hear her.

"Like the rest of us," said Edward wryly, his thoughts matching his voice.

"Ha-ha," said Harry shaking his head. "I can't wait to hear her."

"Rosalie is really depressed," said Edward quietly. "I think she's just realized it could have been her."

"Took her long enough," said Harry "Seriously she's giving blondes a bad name."

"She's just been really angry, too angry to think about it." said Edward defending her.

"I did offer her," said Harry seriously.

"I know she did bring it on herself." conceded Edward sadly.

"Come on then, let's go and get these to Esme." said Harry closing the door once the dog was back in.

* * *

"How are you Esme?" asked Harry immediately as soon as they were in, just because he knew how she felt - it didn't mean he was impolite enough not to ask. He noticed Rosalie wasn't there but everyone else was. No doubt she was off sulking some more, that she wasn't the one having the baby.

"I'm doing well sweetie," said Esme lying through her teeth, she was in agony but wasn't going to moan about it. It was worth it, she was going to be able to hold her baby in her arms soon. Her and Carlisle's, a baby made from love. She wasn't alone anymore, and wasn't going to raise a child by herself.

"I have potions here that will help with the pain," said Harry crouched down beside her; she was on the sofa lying down. Doing anything to avoid being jostled around, it was just too painful to move. Carlisle was bringing her blood, and her eyes were red again as a result of it. It had been a very long time since her eyes had been red that's for sure.

"You didn't have to do that sweetie," said Esme but her thoughts were filled with gratitude.

"They might not taste very nice, they don't even to a human, but they will help you." said Harry removing the glass vial and opening the cork. He passed it over to Esme and she immediately chucked it back, barely tasting it. Almost immediately her body relaxed for the first time, Carlisle watching in fascination.

"How is it so immediate?" asked Carlisle awed.

"They don't need to dissolve, magic I guess." shrugged Harry he'd never really thought about it before. "That better?" he then asked Esme.

"Oh that's wonderful," she said relived the pain had completely disappeared much to her completely amazement.

"What did it taste like?" asked Harry curiously.

"Herbs and a million things I couldn't even begin to decipher." said Esme honestly.

Harry sniggered, "Well it takes the same for you as it does for us." said Harry. "I expected it to taste like dirt."

"No, no it didn't, I was expecting that." said Esme, the dirt would have been preferred! Its only one taste, instead of a thousand sliding down her throat. She smiled in thanks when her husband brought her some blood to wash the lingering taste from her mouth.

"This is the book, the potions already here, it's the pink one." said Harry, "If you want your daughter to grow slowly, then that's the one you need to give her when she's born. Good luck getting her to swallow it; she's a stubborn little mite."

"She must get that from her father." grinned Esme - she didn't have a stubborn bone in her body. At least she didn't think she did, but Carlisle he was indeed stubborn. Unless it came to her, Carlisle could deny her nothing.

"This has to last until you give birth so try and space them out as much as possible. You will need these two for that, so keep them separated but somewhere you can get them within a moments notice. Put it someone Carlisle will find them too, you won't be able to get them yourself." warned Harry. "And have me on speed dial, I'll need to know right away, you have only a few hours to give birth before you revert back." if that happened only Carlisle would be able to help, he couldn't work on a vampire- even his magic wouldn't be able to penetrate a vampire stomach.

"I already have," said Esme nodding her head, Carlisle was number one, Harry was number two and the rest of the children were the next numbers and so on.

"It's going to happen soon, she's ready to come out - otherwise we wouldn't be able to hear her." said Harry.

"Really?" said Esme perking up, she liked that statement a lot.

"Yes," laughed Harry in amusement her thoughts were funny sometimes, even Edward was amused although he wasn't laughing.

"She's going to be beautiful," said Alice suddenly, a vision of the future in front of her. Edward, Alice and Harry were all able to see it. There weren't just two babies, but three, all different ages, all growing up. They were still in Forks; the most blessed sight was the fact Harry was in it. He and Edward were still together in the distant future. Now how was that possible? Harry also noticed he was a vampire, and he had his magic.

Harry didn't let it comfort him - he knew visions changed as a person's plans changed. As soon Voldemort got better her visions would change there was no doubt. There was a great possibility that he would die, by either Voldemort or Dumbledore's hand.

It was just a matter of which one got to him first really.

"_Stop thinking like that," _Edward told him sounding devastated, just seconds ago he'd been filled with hope before Harry's sound logic brought him down again. He knew as well as everyone else that Alice's visions changed.

"_It's true Edward, we cannot delude ourselves otherwise." _said Harry honestly, his voice grim.

"_Let me come back with you," _said Edward.

"_It's too risky, I cannot let you be hurt for me." _said Harry sadly.

"_You don't even know if your magic can hurt us!" _protested Edward.

"_Normal magic maybe not, but there's a spell that can create fire, something you aren't immune to. I cannot risk harm befalling you Edward, it would devastate not only me but your family." _said Harry, the conversation was of course private.

"_Harry," _said Edward exasperated.

"_Look they would hurt you to get to me," _said Harry stubbornly.

"_Not if they don't know I'm there. Ill use the cloak or stay hidden from direct view…just let me protect you please." _begged Edward.

Harry's stubbornness began to falter, he knew he'd regret…he just knew it but he nodded.

Edward let his win go without … too much gloating, Harry just stared at him wryly; honestly the teenager was acting like he'd won the lottery.

"Would you like something to eat Harry?" asked Esme, looking as though she was about to stand up.

"Oh no you don't, you stay where you are, the potion wont work otherwise," fibbed Harry.

Esme sighed but relaxed back onto the couch taking Harry's words to heart. Carlisle smiled gratefully at Harry, seeing his mate in pain wasn't something Carlisle was used to or liked. Especially considering he couldn't relive her of the pain. It was maddening not only as a husband, but a mate and doctor.

"How would you like to eat out?" asked Edward.

Alice giggled at them, thinking they were the cutest couple 'ever'. Much to Harry's utter embarrassment.

"Sure why not?" said Harry nodding in agreement. Afterwards they could take Riley for a walk; he hadn't been one in a few days much to his shame. He always walked him; you could tell he was getting pigeonholed - so a walk it was. Edward of course mentally agreed with him. Any time he had with his mate alone was a bonus for a vampire with four siblings and two vampire parents.

"Bye," said Alice grinning at them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," teased Emmett.

Harry laughed as they both left, Edward practically pulling him out of the house utterly embarrassed by Emmett's thoughts. He seemed to forget he could hear their thoughts no matter what.

"Where to?" asked Edward, "McDonalds again?"

"Sure," grinned Harry, he'd like that.

* * *

soon Esme will give birth...will the potion be wrong and her have a boy? or will she have twins much to everyone's shock? will Rosalie ask for forgiveness? will she mean it? will harry give her the potion? will harry even survive to see the vision alice had come to life? R&R PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 18 **

**The Baby Arrives **

* * *

They days trickled by, Edward and Harry spent every free minute together. Edward had told his family he was going with Harry, they were understandably worried and understanding. Harry was his mate; each of them would do the exact same thing. Everyone was on pins and needles, waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Esme to give birth, for Harry to suddenly declare he was going home, for Edward and Harry to leave…with the possibility of never seeing either of them again. It was a daunting time for the close Coven.

"Don't you think we should start the procedure today? There is only one day left before Esme reverts back." said Carlisle speaking to Harry; his worry was evident without Harry needing to read his mind. He didn't want to wait any longer, this was his mate, he couldn't risk anything bad happening to her.

"If that's what you want then prepare for it," said Harry, all he was going to do was heal her and give her the anti-dote if all else fails. The Anti-dote would just return her back to her vampire form if his healing didn't work. "You know what to do." Carlisle had been reading the books repeatedly. Despite the fact he had what eidetic memory, he could pretty much remember what he saw. It was the same for all vampires. Carlisle just didn't want to take any chances, and he did it for something to do, to feel useful. After all his mate was depending on him, he couldn't let her down.

"She is getting too big," said Edward, adding his own thoughts into the conversation. The baby was hurting Esme, and the little girl knew that and she didn't like it. She adored Esme, and everyone else.

"She is that," said Harry admittedly, "Alright lets get the show on the road, Edward get the potions, Carlisle get the stuff ready, Emmett bring Esme up the stairs." they put her in her bedroom, somewhere she would at least be comfortable. Thankfully in their bid to look normal, all of the couples had beds. Although he could bet they didn't get used for anything other than sex. Edward coughed as he entered the room, looking anywhere but at the bed. Harry laughed in amusement, honestly for a mind reader he was sort of…naïve, well sort of.

"What did I miss?" asked Emmett bringing Esme up into her bedroom, being extremely careful. Normally Emmett was exactly the opposite; he was joyful and seemed to love breaking things. He placed her on top of the duvet, jumping slightly when the bed shrunk suddenly. It now resembled a single bed, considering they needed to be beside it, it did make sense.

Carlisle came in with a wheeled tray and sat it in the corner; it was filled with whatever they'd need. Harry set the potions on the tray, and took a deep breath. "She's going to bleed by the way, so if anyone doesn't have great control I'd suggest you leave. Not that you can hurt her, but well you get what I mean."

"I'm going to take a walk with Jasper," said Alice, her husband always had less control than them, so better safe than sorry. She actually wanted to stay and see the baby, but she loved her husband more. Harry had to admire her loyalty, she truly was a great…vampire.

"Okay," said Harry, staring at Emmett to see where he stood. Emmett had just fed actually, so he predicted he would be fine. Nodding in satisfaction, he stepped back and said to Carlisle. "Go ahead." he was predicting the knife wouldn't penetrate the sac; it was a vampire baby after all. He couldn't help but think that Carlisle would need to actually bite into it to get the baby.

Edward grimaced at that though, but knowing Harry he was probably right. The scene before him was sort of surreal; in fact the past few months had been surreal. A vampire getting pregnant, well it wasn't a future he'd ever envisioned. If there were a couple who deserved this though, it was definitely Carlisle and Esme. The child would be brought up knowing right from wrong. Then a thought struck him and he couldn't help but ask Harry.

"Will that potion render the baby human?" asked Edward, it was kind of dangerous wasn't it? If the baby was human. How else would the potion stop the child from growing? Unless it was removing its vampire gene?

Everyone else stared at him too, stopping their actions stunned that they hadn't thought of it themselves.

"No, it just stops the rapid growth spurt, the baby will stop growing when she reaches maturity, she will never grow further than that." said Harry.

"Sixteen, eighteen or twenty one?" asked Carlisle in fascination. Esme nodded as if she had been about to ask that question too, and she had. Carlisle had just beaten her to the punch.

"Maturity is seventeen in the magical world actually, so it will be that age she stops." said Harry. If he was wrong it didn't really matter, what difference did a year or so make? Either way the child would stop aging. Unfortunately that part hadn't been thoroughly discussed in the books. After all one couldn't wait eighteen or nineteen years to publish a book. Although there may be another book out, he didn't know and hadn't seen anything in anyone's thoughts.

"What about food? Will she eat human food?" asked Esme.

"No, but for the first two years…you are better of giving her human blood…it will give her the… nutrients she needs that she wont get in animal blood." said Harry. Nutrients, it sounded odd telling someone to feed their kid human blood, but it was true nevertheless. Animal blood filled you up but it never fully satisfied you, there was a reason for that.

"No problem," said Carlisle, he could get blood being a doctor, but two years? Well it was going to be a challenge that's for sure. One he would meet head on, this was his daughter, and he'd do anything for her and Esme. He grabbed the potion, and helped Esme drink it; she became groggy, as if she'd been sedated. He wasn't sure how long it would work, or if it would stop the pain. Either way he was determined to get this done with as soon as possible.

Harry took the second potion of the tray, as Carlisle slowly sliced into Esme's stomach. He didn't look away; unfortunately, he had seen much worse horrors in his life that this was nothing. Edward was saddened to hear his mates thoughts, wishing there was something he could have done. Unfortunately he couldn't, all he could do was ensure his mates survival. He would kill Dumbledore himself if he went near him.

"It's not working," said Carlisle a hint of worry entering his voice, as blood slowly oozed from the wound he'd just created.

"I had suspected as much, you will need to use your vampire strength," said Harry stepping forward, calmly. Esme was beginning to moan, the potion hadn't lasted as long as he'd wanted. Unfortunately he'd told her that it would be excruciating having the child. It wasn't something people went through unless they really wanted a baby.

"What?" asked Carlisle his eyes wide, he didn't want to hurt the baby or Esme, to do so he would be hurting both wouldn't he? This hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped it would and he wasn't happy. He hated anything unpredictable happening, especially when it concerned his mate.

"Just rip it open, that's the reason the potion only works once," said Harry as if he was finally realizing why. Of course, it made sense; she was reverted back to her human form. There was no way for the womb to be fixed, and then again nobody would go through it more than once unless they were masochists. "I did warn you both that it would be painful." he added as an afterthought.

"Do it Carlisle," murmured Esme, who was evidently aware of what was going on, despite her drugged state. Then again it was wearing off, so no surprise Esme was coming to.

"The quicker the better," said Harry, they were vampires after all and probably could only take so much blood. They weren't all like Carlisle, apparently immune to blood by being around it so much at the hospital. Plus the smell of the blood was beginning to bring back memories he didn't want to think about. No matter how old he got, watching Voldemort brought back had been the single most worst experience in his life. Along with the guilt, it had been his blood used to bring him back after all. Yet he knew if it hadn't been him someone else would have been used. That someone probably wouldn't have had his luck and died…just like Cedric did.

Carlisle swallowed thickly, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He hadn't tasted human blood since changing Emmett. Which had been quite a long time ago. He had no trouble with it, but he was a vampire, the taste of blood reduced them to their basest animal self. He just prayed he could keep himself focused, so without more ado, he sank his teeth into 'sac' as it had been described in the book. Tearing a chunk of the womb away in one swift movement. Esme began writhing in agony, but Edward held her down with Emmett, as Carlisle needed both is hands to reach the baby. With one swift tug he pulled the baby out by its feet. Then he of course bit the cord, his heart lurching as he did so. This baby was his, it was a miracle, and he was holding his own flesh and blood in his arms. A child he had imagined his entire adult life, until he'd become a vampire…then all thoughts of child had been useless. He would never be a father…yet here he was. A little girl, his and Esme's little girl. He owed Harry for something that was totally priceless.

Harry as soon as the baby was free, he urged Esme to drink the last potion as he swished his wand speaking Latin and closing the wound. He nodded in satisfaction; the spell had worked, good. Esme just lay there screaming once more, as her stomach reverted back. It was like going through the change all over again; this one didn't last three days. No this one only happened for three minutes before the pain vanished completely and Esme was…for lack of better words, back to normal. Or as normal as a vampire could ever be considered.

"Well maybe we should give them a few minutes?" suggested Harry, as he left the room, quite gratefully as well; the smell of blood still permeated the air. Harry smiled hearing the pure thoughts of the child. Hopefully she would remain that way for a long time, and not realize just how dark and twisted the world could be. Not until she was mature enough to handle it. He certainly hadn't been anyway.

"Where is she?" squealed Alice bounding up the stairs, wanting to see the girl.

"They are just giving her the potion," said Harry, "She will need some blood why don't you go make some? Warm it to room temperature so she can eat it that way." buying the newly parents a few minutes before Alice overwhelmed them with squealing like a little girl herself.

Edward snorted as Alice disappeared off to do what Harry had wanted her to. Admitted Alice could be overwhelming at time, mostly when she was shopping or wanting you try something on.

'_Where is Rosalie?' _asked Harry curiously, he wasn't about to use his magic to find her, he didn't like spying on peoples thoughts like that. It was just not who he was, he knew what it was like, and how if felt to feel so violated.

'_Off sulking or brooding, she left as soon as you came earlier.' _replied Edward mentally as well. He had heard Harry going round Voldemort's mind earlier, it was so vile and dark, and he had been absolutely disgusted. Especially hearing what Voldemort was planning on doing with his mate. He didn't have his magic back yet, but that wasn't a good thing…since he was getting stronger. Which meant it was only a matter of time before it was restored. He wished the evil wizard would never recover, that way his mate could stay here forever without a guilty conscience.

'_I feel sorry for Emmett, he's getting the worst of it, he's being torn apart - he knows she's wrong, he still loves her but she's seeing him not taking sides - as being a traitor and not loving her'_ said Harry mentally, as they sat in the living room, silently conversing. Emmett was sitting there, on the computer but he wasn't his usual jubilant self. He was preoccupied. Down right worried and miserable.

'_I know, Emmett's always taken her side in everything actually, this is the first time he's stood back. If Rosalie doesn't fix it soon…I'm actually worried there might not be anything to fix.' _said Edward, there was only so much someone could take before they left, or decided enough was enough. Rosalie was acting immature, and Emmett kept trying to get through to her but he wasn't having much luck. They were mates; it didn't mean to say they actually had to stay together. It wasn't heard of though, mates willingly leaving one another. Normally the only thing separating them is death. Normally being the operative word.

Emmett stared at the ceiling sadness and happiness written across his face. If only he'd been there that day Harry made his offer, he could have reined Rosalie in. stopping her from saying anything stupid, that could have been him and Rose. He'd thought of children a lot, but it was only because of Rosalie. She had so wanted to be a mum, have his children, watch them grow up, become grandparents and grow old. She shared her dreams with him a lot, he always imagined a child that looked exactly like Rosalie. He knew nobody deserved it better than Esme and Carlisle though, he didn't grudge them it…he just felt a potent sadness. If he had to get on his hands and knees and beg Harry himself for the potion he'd do it, in a heartbeat. He'd do anything for Rosalie, absolutely anything. That's what she didn't seem to get lately, when she continued to rebuke him and rebuff him when he spoke to her. He was deeply wounded by the way she was being.

"You should put your foot down Emmett, don't let her walk all over you…yes what happened to Rosalie was horrible, but she survived unlike the others who didn't get a second chance of life. You cant keep using that as an excuse for her behaviour, she's acting like a spoilt brat…not the older woman she is…well mentally." said Harry speaking from the heart, giving the vampire some much needed advice. All he had to go on was Alice and Jaspers relationship and Esme and Carlisle's. He had no idea how to handle this new crossroads that had been thrown at him. Hopefully his words wouldn't make this worse. Although he couldn't help but think what could be worse at this point?

"Won't that just make things worse?" asked Emmett frowning, his mind going over the possible scenarios.

"She needs a big reality check; the others ignoring the situation didn't help either. I don't confess to knowing everything Emmett. Edwards the first relationship I've ever had the time to have. So feel free to ignore my advice, but I do think you need to make Rosalie listen to you. Don't let her push you around or even think of comparing you to her ex." said Harry.

"Thanks Harry," said Emmett, it was the first time anyone had given him proper advice. The others had all just expressed their sympathy.

Edward winced inwardly, it was true, and none of them had really helped him or tried. It made him feel guilty, especially considering all the time Emmett had helped him. He vowed to himself that he would help if it was ever needed, shame continued to fill him though. Some brother he was, if he couldn't even just suggest something to his brother. He had thought, as always, that Rosalie would come around. It seemed being able to read minds didn't make him know people any better.

'_Don't worry about it, just learn from it'_ said Harry solemnly.

Edward just mentally nodded, he certainly already had.

Just then both Harry and Edward stared at the ceiling; Esme had just named the baby. They couldn't help but smile at each other, well there was a new addition to their coven. Another thing for the Volturi to be furious about.

Heather Evangeline Cullen.

"Best name ever!" squealed Alice finally interrupting the new parents and the baby.

Alice summed it up for them by adding "Welcome to the family Heather Evangeline Cullen." as she held the baby in her arms. She had seen her all grown up, and she was going to be a gorgeous girl. Then again with Esme and Carlisle for parents - they hadn't exactly thought she'd be anything but.

* * *

There we go, so will alice get the potion next? or will it be Rosalie first? or will harry defeat voldemort before going back and giving them what they want? will severus come with them? after being arrested as a death eater by the ministry and Dumbledore letting it happen while harrys gone? or them killing Dumbledore leaving severus vulnerable to the ministry and them taking him to stop their plots and plans? R&R PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Eclipsed Moon **

**Chapter 19 **

**Emmett Puts His Foot Down **

* * *

It took Rosalie two days to return to her coven after sulking for days. She was met with silence, nobody would talk to her. Shaking it off, not even looking in Esme's direction she went up to her room. She was used to the silence, with her rather outspoken attitude Rosalie ended up getting the silent treatment a lot. Rose immediately noticed something off when she opened her bedroom door, she couldn't quite pin point it. Moving to her wardrobe, deciding to have a shower and get changed, maybe then she'd work up the courage to apologise.

She then noticed it, Emmett's clothes were gone, all of them and a few suitcases from the top of their cupboard. Worry and fear immediately encompassed her, where was he? He surely wouldn't have left her over this?! Emmett had stuck with her through thick and thin. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she plugged it into her charger, hoping he's text messaged or called her.

Growling impatiently when it took forever, since the battery was completely drained. Running down the stairs, she faced her family, fear the most prominent emotion in her amber eyes. "Where's Emmett?" she asked her voice shaky.

"He's gone," said Edward feeling sorry for her, but this was Emmett's choice.

"Where?" cried Rosalie her eyes wide. "Alice where's he gone?"

"I don't know Rose," said Alice quietly, "He's avoiding my gift." she'd been trying to make sure he was fine for the past few days but she couldn't see him. He wasn't stopping anywhere, he just continued from place to place. She had thought Emmett would be back by now; he loved his electronics and Forks the best of all Rosalie.

"Try!" she said desperately begging her sister for help.

"I have been he doesn't want to be found." said Alice.

"Why did you let him leave?!" she said accusatorily at them.

"He's old enough to make his own decisions Rosalie, you cannot expect him to wait for you forever no matter what you do." said Jasper bluntly, who was the most like Rosalie, but knew when to hold his tongue. Something Rosalie had been incapable of doing in all her years as a vampire.

"It was two days!" she cried beyond exasperated.

"Yes, and you've been treating him like shit for months because you didn't get your own way." said Edward.

"No man would put up with your moods forever," said Jasper, he certainly wouldn't have. In fact he'd have already been long gone by this if Rosalie had been his mate. Thankfully she wasn't, no he was serious one in his relationship, Alice, bless her was the hyper, girly girl who never had a bad thing to say about anyone other than the Volturi.

Harry pensively watched the family; it was obvious to him without reading anyone's mind Edward had been speaking to them. Emmett's thoughts had obviously moved him a great deal. So instead of watching from the sidelines, he'd confided in the family. Rosalie had come home to apologize, only to find Emmett gone, she was going through some serious heartbreak and their words weren't helping. In reality it wasn't just Rosalie's fault, it was Emmett's for letting her off with it so long…and Carlisle's for not stopping her acting like an immature brat. She may look like one, and act like it but she wasn't, not anymore.

"Fine, I'll find him myself," said Rosalie going back up the stairs, she packed some clothes, charger and phone, grabbed her handbag from the nightstand and fled through her bedroom window as if suspecting someone would stop her. She was wrong; in reality they wanted her to fix it. Wanted things to go back to normal, or as normal as a vampire coven could be.

"Phone Carlisle, find out how much longer he's going to be," said Esme, holding her cranky three day old daughter. She wanted to feed, but until Carlisle returned with more human blood they couldn't. They were going through it at an alarming rate; it would soon be difficult to acquire it here without a great deal of suspicion. They would have to move sooner or later, either that or go further to get it.

Edward reached for his phone and did as Esme asked, listening to it ring, "Hello Edward, I'll be back in twenty minutes." said Carlisle, speaking through the answer phone. Since the rumbling of the car was more obvious than it should have been.

"Alright." said Edward wryly before hanging up, no explanation necessary since they'd all heard him. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked Harry.

"I'll come and help," said Harry, grabbing some fruit as Edward made a sandwich for him, he was getting better at making human food. Then he froze as he cut through a piece of apple, his mind a million miles away.

Edward removed the knife from Harry's hand, hearing everything, feeling sick. This Lord Voldemort had regained his magic and was cursing the Death Eaters, as if it had been their fault. One of them was Severus Snape, the wizard who had helped Esme's dream come true. It looked as if they would be going back pretty soon, he gave Alice a look and she and Jasper nodded before disappearing to Carlisle's office. Paying for a private jet to the closest airport to their destination as possible. The school was in Scotland but the area where they could get magical transport was in England. So they chose London in hopes that they were doing the right thing. Harry could Apparate anyway so he didn't have to worry.

They paid the price and had to wait a few hours for the company to fly the Private Jet to Seattle airport. It was the best they could do unless he wanted to wait for hours to get a commercial flight.

"Is Harry okay?" asked Esme worriedly.

"He'll be fine," said Edward, he hoped so anyway. He'd never been dragged into someone's mind before. Usually he went in himself, but they were connected in some way Voldemort and Harry.

Edward put his finger to his lips, telling Esme to keep quiet, just on the off chance that this man could see them the way Harry could see over there when he wanted. He placed his hand over Harry's eyes, stopping Voldemort from seeing anything if he could.

"Harry, are you back?" asked Edward once it went silent again.

"Just give me a minute." croaked Harry closing his eyes, overwhelmed by what just happened. If it wasn't for Edward, Harry would already be on the floor dizzy and disorientated.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Esme, she adored Harry and hated seeing him so vulnerable.

Harry shook his head, the thought of food made his stomach churn uncomfortably, mere minutes ago he'd been looking forward to something simple. His idyllic life was over; he was finally going to have to face his duties once more - along with the prospect of dying.

"A private jet will be here in two hours to take you to London." said Jasper returning; using his gift to soothe some of Harry's jagged nerves.

"Thanks," said Harry feeling a bit better. He was thanking him for both making the arrangement and making him feel better. Jasper's gift wouldn't last long through, not with how Harry was feeling. It could be described as his world crashing down around him. He loved it here, even though he missed his friends more than anything.

"You'll need to eat," said Edward, "You cannot fight on an empty stomach." news had already reached Voldemort that Harry wasn't there. He was going to attack Hogwarts and take over, send people out to find him and kill him in front of everyone. They had no time to spare; Voldemort wasn't even going to waste a day.

"I know," said Harry wearily, "What about Riley? What do I do about him? I can't leave him alone."

"We will look after him I promise," said Esme, it's the least she could do for him after all he'd done for them.

"I best go and get him then," said Harry his heart breaking at the thought of not seeing his lovable dog again. He wasn't as optimistic as Edward, who had no real clue so what the magical world was really like.

"Don't," said Edward strained, he didn't want to think about Harry dying, not when he'd just found him. He would protect him from everything, even Voldemort if it came to it. He'd seem and done evil things in his immortal life, maybe this would make up for it.

"Edward you already have, plus the people you…drank from deserved it, they were evil." said Harry.

"Would you say that if it had been your father? Or uncle who I killed?" asked Edward.

"Uncle? Oh yes, I'd still say the same." said Harry smirking, at Edward's exasperated look.

"Fine," replied Edward.

Esme smothered a grin at their antics her hearing picking up the familiar sound of Carlisle's far. "Hear that baby? Dinner time." she said cooing at her sleepy child.

"You probably saved the family from disgrace anyway; I mean sooner or later they would have been found. I'd say the family finding out they'd been murdered is better than being told their loved one was a serial killer or rapist and never trusting again." said Harry.

"Let's go," said Edward picking up his keys to his Volvo, they would need to get Harry packed and Riley back here, who knew how long they'd be away? "What about Hedwig?"

"She's staying here as well, but chances are she will fly home." said Harry his voice bland nothing like his carefree one he's supported earlier that day. She followed him everywhere; she was his familiar after all. He didn't have to worry about her, she could hunt for herself, mice and rats were her favourite anyway, and plenty water to be had - it rained constantly.

"I've told Emmett what's happening, hopefully he'll be reading his text messages," said Alice as they walked out of the house. Not just that Harry was going home in a few hours but about Rosalie looking for him.

"Tell Rose too, she needs to know." said Edward not looking back.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't come." said Harry, his worry evident. They'd use Edward against him in a heartbeat, yes he was fast and strong, but there was ways to stop vampires, and Voldemort would know them.

Edward just scoffed not bothering to dignify that statement (or Harry's thoughts)with an answer.

* * *

There we go around six more chapters and the story will be complete quite a few of them are going that way :) thankfully lol got too many going at the moment with similiar plots! hate that which is why i've added Emmett leaving :P will he meet up with Harry and edward at the airpot and go with them? killing of some wizards is a great way to let off some steam and when has Emmett ever missed a fight? will Jasper end up going as well? or would you prefer it just to be Edward himself? making it different from all the other stories? since most of the cullens always go? R&R PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Eclipsed Moon**

**Chapter 20 **

**Saving The Day **

* * *

Edward drove them back to Harry's place, wishing things could have been different, why did he have to get his magic back now? On the other hand he was worried about Severus Snape, he was obviously a good man, and hopefully this Voldemort hadn't done any permanent damage to the man. The Cullen's owed him and Harry a lot, he had brewed the potion for her, and given her additional potions to make the transition smoother. Although he had been paid for it, quite impressively so too, since according to Harry Basilisk ingredients were extremely rare.

"He will be fine, the only way Voldemort would kill him is if he found out about him spying. He's much too valuable to do anything, even in anger to him." said Harry, he was the best Potions Master in the whole of Britain, add to the fact he was a very formidable opponent and had magic that went with it. They'd never really gotten on him and Snape, but even if they had liked each other, they would never have been able to show it to the world. It would have resulted in Snape being killed within a few seconds. Although he was hoping it would change now, it had for him, he had been in his mind, he knew how the man really felt, the worry he constantly experienced for his life.

"You are very calm, I don't know what's more worrisome…you willing to leave or being stark raving calm." said Edward staring at Harry for a few seconds before turning back to look at the road. With two swift movements he had the car parked outside Harry's house. Smiling slightly, Riley knew they were here, he was already barking.

"I learned long ago it was pointless to panic, or jump to conclusions, it causes death and accidents to occur." said Harry, Sirius came to mind, if he had just been calm and investigated properly his godfather would still be alive. He would never know for sure unfortunately, he had investigated a little before leaving and it was his only consolation.

"I am sorry," said Edward, referring to Sirius Black, he knew the death of the man still weighed heavily on Harry's conscious and mind.

"I know," said Harry, opening the car door, it was time to get the show on the road, each minute they delayed could mean the death of one more innocent child. Child, Harry couldn't help but muse, he should have been considered as such, but no, he was the only who had to end the war - whereas the others would be told to get out of harms way, they'd fling him in its path to rid the world of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Opening his front door, he grinned and cheered up a little as Riley jumped up on him. His little pooch loved him unconditionally; he wanted nothing from him, well other than food and affection. He stood there petting at him for a few minutes before he wandered through to the back door and opened it, letting him run around for a while.

"Why bother taking everything back? If all goes well…you'll be back here at the end of the day…won't you?" asked Edward rather concerned now. Would Harry want to remain in the magical world? He hadn't really thought about it…but with magic he could freely use it there instead of hiding it…plus he had Hogwarts as well, technically he could resume school.

"Hogwarts has been my home for many years, but never once was I able to have a normal year because of circumstances…I often wondered there what it would be like to lead a normal life. It's why I came here, I never suspected for a moment I'd meet supernatural creatures in such a small insignificant town. But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way now, while I do miss magic, I don't miss it enough to stay. If I survive the hero-worship will sicken me, I would leave sooner or later even if I didn't have you. But I am not optimistic I will survive, Edward please…we have to consider the possibility alright? The only thing I will miss is my friends, who I have felt lost without but your family has helped fill that void. It would have happened sooner or later really…we cannot stay close forever. When we get jobs we would have probably only seen each other at the weekends." said Harry.

"I cannot lose you," said Edward his amber eyes filled with pain.

"Do you need to feed?" asked Harry; he was after all about to go into a bloody battle, quite literally as it turns out.

"No," said Edward, shaking his head.

"Have the others fed recently?" asked Harry, he knew better than to try and stop them, they weren't going to listen to him. Unfortunately it was just more people he was going to have to worry about during the battle.

"Yes, but I think Jasper might before we leave." said Edward he knew his brother well. "And you don't need to worry about us; we can take care of ourselves. We can move faster than they can say the spells."

"It's not just going to be one or two spells, Edward." said Harry tense, "There's going to be volleys of them going back and forth constantly."

"Stop worrying, we will be fine, but if you think I'm leaving your side you have another thing coming." said Edward adamantly.

"Alright, well I'll just pack a few things," said Harry, turning and running up the stairs to pack an overnight bag. Did he get in touch with Snape? Would he still be with the Death Eaters or will Voldemort have ordered him back to Hogwarts to keep his 'cover' and reveal himself at the last possible second. He'd do it when he was closer, contacting him now or anyone would just make him feel worse. No, he had to warn the others, right now he had to get a move on. When would the plane come?

"It's here now," said Edward, answering Harry's unasked question.

"Oh the dog food, his bowls…his lead…you'll need to take them," said Harry, depression settling in, dear Merlin, he prayed he survived. His poor pooch wouldn't understand what was happening, but he would have a good like with the Cullen's, well if they didn't eat him. He didn't think it would happen, at least he hoped not anyway.

Edward curiously remained quiet not blessing him with reassurances he couldn't quite promise.

"Live and it won't become an issue," said Edward as he picked up everything Harry asked him to. Hopefully Riley would only be there until they got back. He was determined it would be so, he couldn't lose Harry, if he did he may as well join him.

"Hedwig, I want you to stay here, don't follow me, it's not safe where I'm going okay girl?" whispered Harry, rubbing at her white head loving the softness of her feathers. He smiled softly when Hedwig hooted, Harry took it as confirmation she had understood what he said.

"Don't think like that, your family needs you, it would destroy them." said Harry, rejoining Edward after talking to Hedwig petting at Riley some more. "Now let's go."

Once they were outside he locked the door again, ushering Riley into the back of the car which he did without fuss getting used to it. He looked up outside, just wanting to make sure Hedwig was taking a telling, he probably should have put her in her cage to be sure. Unfortunately he didn't like locking her up; she'd been caged often enough especially when he had been forced to return to the Dursley's.

Removing his mobile phone, or a cell as the people here liked to call them, he began to text Angela, telling her what was going on, who he was in his world, how important and the news of the Dark Lord being back. In the second text message he told her about how he had to return and fight for his word that if anywhere were to happen to him he was fond of her and would miss her. Telling her never to listen to the idiots at school, she was bright smart and beautiful and she would find someone who appreciated it properly one day. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, or have her thinking he was abandoning her. She was the one human he could tolerate ironically enough she was a witch like him. Then he switched his phone off, not wanting to see her reply, it would make things ten times more difficult. Breathing deeply, it wouldn't work in a while anyway; chances are the magic would cause the battery to drain.

"Will it?" asked Edward, as he pressed his foot down on the pedal.

"Probably," said Harry.

"Do you have sockets in the Magical world?" asked Edward.

"Um no, we have no need for them, electronics don't work. Even if they did…they would have our sockets…not American ones." said Harry a lesson learned hard.

"How about if we actually removed our batteries would that stop the drain?" enquired Edward.

"I doubt it, I think it even affects normal batteries…" confessed Harry thoughtfully.

"I'll need to get an adaptor so I can use my charger in a UK outlet." said Edward, he knew his parents would worry constantly, so he had to make sure he could contact them as soon as possible.

"Planning a shopping trip are you?" asked Harry wryly.

"They will be available in the airport." said Edward dryly, shaking his head as he came to a stop outside the house.

"Alice has told Rosalie, she's coming back," said Harry surprised, he knew what the Blonde though of him, and she all but hated his guts. Why would she choose to come? Opening the door letting Riley out he bound in happy to be back there again it seemed.

"Family means more than anything to Rosalie, whether she admits it or not." said Edward softly, as he entered the house. Putting the bowls, the food and the lead beside the door.

"Alice told me everything, I want you to be careful do you understand me?" said Carlisle, "And come back in one piece."

"I'll try," said Harry.

"We have to go, we have twenty minutes to get there or they won't be able to take of for another hour," said Alice. Stating the obvious since Harry and Edward were both able to see the vision with her.

"Let's go, find out where Rosalie is, see if we can pick her up," said Edward already leaving the house.

"Please be careful, I love you all." said Esme watching them leave, she would have followed them if not for her little girl, followed them to hell and back if need be.

"We love you too," replied the others as they all packed themselves into Edwards Volvo, Alice texted Rosalie to find out where she was.

"She's going to meet us at the airport," said Alice before the text even arrived.

"Will we make it in time?" asked Harry, from the passenger seat.

"Yes," said Alice.

"Good." said Harry, spacing out, he thought of Hermione with all his power, focusing on her, as he slid into her mind.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry, able to see she was in her bed again.

"Harry? It's been a while I've been worried about you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Do you know if Snape's at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"No even Potions was cancelled today, why?" enquired Hermione concerned.

"Voldemort got his magic back, he's planning on attacking the school, he's gathering all his forces to him." said Harry, "You must get everyone prepared without causing them to panic. I'm on my way back."

"When?" shrieked Hermione.

Harry mentally winced, "Mione!" he exclaimed Merlin he'd forgotten how loud she could be.

"Sorry, when is he coming Harry? Tonight?" asked Hermione terrified.

"No, he's only just received his magic, but he's planning on it very soon…listen just tell the D.A…have Ron on the outlook for anyone on the school grounds." said Harry. "I'll keep listening just in case, if need be I'll Apparate back."

"Alright, alright, I can do that," said Hermione calming down, the warrior in her coming out.

"Be safe." said Harry.

"You too," said Hermione.

Then Harry broke the connection, leaving Hermione in her bed at Hogwarts completely terrified. Closing his eyes once again, he thought on Snape, finding him without trouble, he was in the Dark Lord's hide out, under constant watch, he couldn't get word to Hogwarts. He was brewing potions for the Dark Lord, with Lucius Malfoy watching from the door.

"Don't look startled." said Harry quietly, trying to stop Severus from giving anything away.

"I don't do startled, Potter." said Severus sneering even in his own mind.

"I know he's returned, I've warned Hermione he's coming, so rest easy…I will be there as soon as I can…hopefully before it begins." said Harry, knowing how worried Severus was. He could feel him relaxing mentally at that sentence.

"Very well," replied Severus.

"Be safe, you only have another day to keep up the pretence…then you will be free." said Harry.

"Or dead." sneered the Potions Master.

"Or that, yes." said Harry, "But I know you, you've not come this far to die…you are too stubborn…plus wouldn't want the students of Hogwarts to celebrate would you?"

"Indeed not," said Severus amusement shooting through him.

"I'll see you soon," said Harry seriously, "Bye."

"Potter…take care of yourself," said Snape.

Harry withdrew without replying, this felt a lot more serious now just speaking to them, but he would do his damn best to stay alive through it. Whether Dumbledore let him or not…well it remained to be seen really.

* * *

Harry dying on the battlefield has been overdone...but has he actually ever be nearly killed by Dumbledore? would that make it different enough for you to enjoy the story without it being a Cliché? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
